Lost Boy
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Tales of 18 year old Zeal making his way in a Fae and Human run worlds beside his lover of three years. Slash OCs pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

A song from JoJo album by JoJo.

In honor of my friend Xeikm I'll be naming the chapters after songs from My ITunes that I like listening to while I write.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tales:<strong>

On outskirts of Light Fae Territory, near the Northeast end, was where a Mansion with outer appearance of old century Asian architecture sat. A large sand and colorful flower garden surrounded the structure's all four sides, and corners. Was finished off by a thicket of aged trees that formed a large forest many couldn't get through. Not that a gate or some type of wall blocked anyone in a moving vehicle from coming toward this area. Since only way in and out of this isolated property was a single strip of road that needed to be paved.

Was a sight to take in from outside as the inside was more of a Western style from furniture on everyone floor. To the random way wall decorations from paintings hang side by side on dark green painted walls through the place. Tell the difference between the multiply levels of this place was that first one was used for entertainment of guests, or owner of the grounds. Unlike the upper floors that could be accessed by dull stair case were off limits to guests and were for private use. By occupants of the house, who were currently turned in for the night at this time. Didn't stop the youngest them of tuckered away in his nursery from whining his lungs.

"Sheesh!" Someone called from a door way leading into the lush room decorated with Cherry Wood Furniture fit for a raising a newborn. Walls were painted in oriental style in bronze and shades of green colors fit the room. All lit up by paper lanterns that just hang in mid-air inches from the ceiling when someone passed under them.

This someone whose very presence had calmed the wailing baby had to be no older the 18 with short length, brunet hair. Radiant blue eyes had unnatural glow in dim light he traveled through toward a strange crib. Carved from the same wood as all the other furniture in form of a pin that actual crib used for mortal infants. Wobbling around inside was a stubby legged, miniature version of a dragon cub half lidded eyes. Small stumps on his back and top of his head were his developing horns and wings. His whole body was pink and soft to the touch showing his scales hadn't harden yet. Way he was struggling to move around on stump for limbs while wagging what had to be his tail. Showed the person who stopped at his crib he needed some form of comfort from his time of distress.

"Up we go." This someone reached into the crib and take the small bundle into his arms carefully.

This someone was careful in lifting the small reptilian within his own arms knowing he could get hurt very easily. Gently cradling the newly hatched dragon with his sleeve covered arms on his way to a wooden rocking chair. He took a seat on allowing the small bundle to shift within the loose embrace he had on his small body. To where what laid in his arms curled up when he leaned back to get comfortable in the uncushion seat. Sight of infant seeking warmth from natural body heat being casted off by him touch this person deeply. Had him wanting to take a picture to treasure the moment if someone from within the house hadn't leaned to join him.

"Zeal!" A named came from the lips of still sleep deprived looking male with strong muscular build covered in pale complexion. Rough texture of his flesh carried was hairless in certain areas despite what could atop his head and below his naval. Standing at the height of six feet and something inches with green eyes that could see in to dark room.

"Thaxton! Quiet!" This Zeal held up the now sleeping infant he was currently holding in his arms with out jolting him awake.

"I've been without you for 48 hrs minus limited phone calls I got on a line I couldn't call back." The man inhumanly growled came form his throat when he couldn't' handle being talked back to.

"Mom's case ran longer then we guessed. " Other explained the situation. "Candy sorta of went over board."

Off the seat he would raise in slow matter not wanting a fussy dragon on his glove covered hands at this time of night. Making sure to put the infant back the way he found him within his crib like pin. By placing him on his under belly in it curled up position he had when within his arms. To only stay crib side to take in a sight that would be joined by grumpy Thaxton coming form behind him.

"He made his first squeal today when in the care of his Nanny." Thaxton spoke of infant's first noise not word.

"I thought we talked about no human nannies supervising him." Zeal pointed out a discussion they had.

"We never said anything about hiring a Mother Goose for the role." Thaxton reached toward backside of Zeal with his arms. "You know their natural material type."

Bringing up a feminine type Fae with strong maternal instincts in the community wasn't solemnly heard of. Being that the Mother Goose would typical be found in human households carrying for them offspring as governess, or Nanny. Always caring or raising these children under watchful eyes so they turn out correctly. Finding one of them within the home of a Noble ranked home within Far world was rare.

"Now come to bed since we know I can't sleep with out you in my clothes and snuggled up to my side." Thaxton pulled Zeal against him. "Feasting on my chi until your filled."

Feel of bare skin of developed chest filled with carved abs that with a torso missing a silk button down or silk shirt. Could be felt through backside of Zeal fighting back a forming blush on his already out tired out body. Being that his ingrained hungry to smash his lips upon Thaxton's own. Wanting his life essences only added to the aroused state he was currently about to experience. Not that he wanted to turn around and ravish the body of someone he comes to love with burning passion.

His labored breathing and his tighten hold on the rail of the infant's crib would be noticed by Thaxton right off. Knowing his offer wouldn't be taken right away without persuasion that meant giving his son an X-rated image. Had him removing Zeal's clenched hands off the crib assuring him he needed this. By taking hold of one of his hands he would end up kissing both palm and back. Before slowly taking the other hand to led him out of the room giving his son a gentle farewell. By closing the door to his ornate nursery knowing the automatic nightlight already turned on.

"You a natural." Thaxton's complement made Zeal blush.

Old idea they had of fathering another of hatchling of their own was discussed a few weeks ago. Together so that Thaxton's own child would have a playmate always left Zeal rather red in the face. Not that he would ever object to carrying a love child from a man that had given him so much. Like now, when he was allowed to stand on tip of toes with his lips parted leaned toward Thaxton's mouth. He stopped just inches from allowing his Siphon ability of chi to pull at elder's life essence. Spilled out through lips that were rough to the touch in the form of a stream of greenish strings. Flowed into a hungry throat of a youth whose eyes rolled to back of his head. At the taste of fierceness with fiery passion that over came his senses to the point he knees gave out.

Within seconds strapping, warm arms that kept him in standing position instead of allowing him to fall caught him. Firmly holding his trim form by his waistline against a bare chest made of layers of hardens tissue. Stream of chi being exchanged between their lips was unbroken as ever flowing. Every few seconds soft blue shimmer flashed in chestnut colored eyes that belonged to the one feeding. Showing a hunger in this succubus-hybrid was being properly filled at the moment. By a Fae elder whose eyes only belonged to him from first time they met 3-yrs ago.

"You're aroused!" Zeal noticed a bulge forming in silk pajama owned by elder holding ever so close ending his feeding.

"Unfortunate side effect..." Coarse fingers made their way downward to denim clad cheeks. "...Of being without you for so long..."

In one swift motion Zeal's rear was grabbed in repeated motion by large hands taking fleshy mounds covered fabric. Lifting him up off his feet he has been straining to stay on just to try and connect their lips to share a simple kiss. Would take place when their lips smashed together and legs were wrapped around broad hips.

"You need to lose the pants." Zeal huffed in to Thaxton's ear tightly gripping his shoulders.

"As do you my precious." Thaxton's green eyes shifted from human to serpentine.

"When am I a gold ring from Lord of the Rings?" Zeal spoke of latest movie he forced Thaxton to watch once.

"TALK! LATER!" Another in-human growl erupted from Thaxton's throat.

Silencing the youth within Thaxton's embrace who started becoming rouse by this domineering persona. Making him mumbled some kind of phrase in language Zeal needed his great-grandfather to translate. Summoned fourth an ember filled smoke that started at their feet and moved up. Surrounding their busied forms with attention focused their coupling

Then what was happen. To the point they were taken from outside a nursery made for newly hatched infant dragon to plush bedroom. Oriental decorations from paper lanterns to stone statues could be found through out the area. One grand piece of actual furniture was levitating poster bed covered in Signore silk linens found in middle all this clutter.

Would be their final destination with trail of clothes mainly belonging to Zeal being shed one article after another. Leaving him in his skintight boxer-briefs that reflected what he was currently shoving down thick legs. Just enough to get to harden piece of meat that flopped against solid ads he reached out to touch with free hand. Groan that followed him gliding a few of his fingers near the base had his companion ceasing his action. To only have his wrist jerked around before he could start stroking by very person he was pleasing.

"We go further." Speaking human tongue become hard when he fought to not speak his native language. "Off with your LAST undergarment."

Request was granted when said boxer-briefs were thrown into Thaxton's face with little to no effort. Showing youth's many talents of being able to strip his clothing off in confined spaces like this. Always left this elder to pleasantly growl as he watched during there heated times like this one. Discarding the boxer-briefs some where into the sheets of their shared bed without disregard. Reaching toward bedside table where small porcelain chest would be open revealing needed supplies.

"Do I need to take care of you?" He asked taking in the sight of a nude Zeal.

"I sort of took care of prep work." Youthful eyes shyly hinted at his prier activate.

To only aid in placing a condom over stiffen rod, an inches longer then a human's usual size, openly displayed in front of him. Had him using his mouth instead of his hands with practiced grace. Thanking the bits of advice he received from his mother and Aunt Kenzi in better uses of a tongue. One of the of them was how to place a piece of latex on organ of same sex. He was doing right now after taking the foil package from Thaxton's hands in desperate a need to performance.

"Remind me to thank your mother and her pet for teaches you these skills." Thaxton shivered from what was being done to his sensitive area.  
>"Thaxton...Kenzi isn't my mom's pet." Zeal to remind him.<p>

"The she raised a fine lad." He reached toward the youth. "She deserves to call whatever she desires."

Sealed leaned back toward welcoming arms that allowed him to pull Thaxton atop him to take a more active role. Around broad led his own were re-wrapped so Thaxton could slide all the way into a narrow channel. Perfectly fit him to the hilt when started a rhythmic motion that was quite welcomed. Rolling of hips left Zeal speechless first few minutes he started to move slowly with Thaxton. They hands some how joined in intertwining grip that become white knuckled when bliss coarse through their bodies. Non-verbal cue to Thaxton was given for the pace to be picked by up Zeal. Hint was taken so they could peak in unison instead of one coming after the other.

Covering them in stickiness from Zeal that could be easily cleaned up through usage of a folded, moisturized, cloth. Kept only the bedside table for except moments like this when two always got physical. After clean up took place, they would disconnect and lay side by side or Zeal snuggled up to Thaxton taking in his scent. Never lasted due to Zeal needing to rush back home to help his mother with a case, or do personal errands. Leaving Thaxton to a wait his return to his estate when time was made.

"Can you stay the night?" Question was spoken out of a filmier loneliness. "I promise to take you back to the Dal before your shift starts..."

"Actually." Zeal bites his lower lip.

"Please tell me your hadn't brought that Candy girl into my home." Thaxton could never leave her alone around his artifacts.

"No! No! NO!" Zeal corrected him. "Nothing likes that."

He ended up getting close to Thaxton's ear to tell him news that made his heart swell from the sheer joy. Had him hauling Zeal to his own relieved he didn't have to spend another night alone. Ready to fall into relax slumber if not reminded despite his natural body heat able to keep them warm. Zeal would start trembling from coldness of his bedroom and lack of clothing he was currently missing. Out of the bed Thaxton went ridding him self of used condom in near by waste bin before adjusting his pants. Along the way he picked up Zeal's clothes and footwear that had been discarded by them upon arrival. He made sure to place those clothes in a hamper while Zeal's boots were left near foot board.

Moving on to a Victorian chest he opened pulling out nightwear too small for his stature slam lid shut. Returning to the waiting Zeal now curled up in a blanket for warmth instructing him to dress. In what may fit him so he wouldn't catch a cold in this low degree temperature of enclose room. Ended up being taken by Zeal slipping out from warm covers to chilly air made his skin prickle. Along side his forgotten boxer-briefs he found tangled up in the very sheets he was tucked under. He made his way to adjoined bathroom to change into offered clothes ignoring Thaxton's growl.

"I have seen your bare before." Thaxton yelled when the door slammed shut.

He sighed and settled into his bed for the time being waiting for Zeal to join him after changing in provided for clothes. Soon happen, when someone with messed up side swept hair of light brown coloring. Ran out of the bathroom toward the bed jumping on to large mattress sent everything flying. Acting as a distraction for a few a seconds until the someone laid atop Thaxton sighing in content.

"You don't keep your hands to your self when I put my clothes BACK on." Zeal yawned through his words.

"It goes for you." Thaxton combs talons through other's hair.

"Still haven't shifted back?" Feeling of elongated bone tracing back of his head in gentle matter was pointed out.

3-in claws covered in skin found on a aged Kimono Dragon started to phrase back into a flesh of a human with five fingers. Ended up being pulled across a form seeking further warmth from larger body. He was cuddling up to not caring about serpentine eyes slowly peering down at his tired form. Mumbling about he wanted a spare key to the place and place to store a change of clothes near morning. Ended up being granted by drifting Thaxton knowing he was this far from having Zeal more in with him. Following him to the world of sleep no once loosing his grip on him.

* * *

><p>The Dal could be found opened earlier then it's usual time by an average size Fae female with stringy hair colored Chestnut. Pinned into a single bun to the back of her neatly combed Lockes to keep out her sparking blue eyes. Her strapless, black gown reflected what her half-sibling Bo tended wear with a timeless quality. Showing she owned a mature body of a woman covered in pale peach skin tone with opened-toed shows accenting her feet. All hidden behind her father's bar drying glasses with a cloth while she waited. For the rest of her staff to come in and start helping her set up furniture before she was to officially open.<p>

"Anyone in?" Voice of her nephew came form Dal's entrance. "I got someone I want you to meet Lasei."

"Better not is another rebound or Rich Fae fling." She answered in a gruff voice.

"I prefer to be address by my given name." Thaxton answered her.

He was guided into the interior of the Dal by blushing Zeal still wearing the clothes he had on from yesterday. Not pleased that his beloved's own blood relative mistook him for past lover that Zeal had been known to have. Correcting her becomes number one on the list into of confronting Zeal's great-grandfather about wanting his great-grandson's hand. To only is force by his beloved to sit on one of the bar stools and wait for his great-grandfather.

"Having anything that would calm him down?" Zeal asked his aunt had more then alcohol behind the bar.

"Not strong enough to take down a dragon." Lasei eyed Thaxton. "Maybe give him a slight buzz or...take away his voice."

"I want to calm him down." Zeal knew what she was thinking. "He's a keeper this time."

Lasei had to lean over the bar to see the way her nephew was still holding hands with Thaxton after sitting him down. Way he looked at him trying his best to keep him from burning his aunt alive for her rudeness. Was showed there was something there between out of place Fae elder and sexually free Fae youth.

"Saki or beer?" She offered Thaxton.

"Fermented Fruit Wine that was made after 1800's." Thaxton told her what he preferred.

"A man who knows his booze and what he wants in bed." Lasei was impressed. "Wait till the rest of the family hears about this catch."

"Candy already knows about him." Zeal revealed a human already knows about him. "She's the reason behind us meeting."

Bringing up the day three years ago when Candy broke into Thaxton's home and pilfered his belongings. Among all of them she took an interest in was a golden colored egg that sparkled like a star. Into her bag of stolen goods the item would be place while she made a clean get away. To only be caught upon arrival home by Auntie Bo and 'persuaded' return what she took. Zeal and a few their friends ended up supervising her give back each and every item to there right full owner.

"Upon return of my son to me." Thaxton turned to Zeal. "I knew who was the one for me."

"A point you made last night." Zeal walked toward him.

Before one ended up in the other's lap sharing a kiss that belonged in the bedroom Lasei stepped in with a drink order. Giving them a friendly tip to what with the mushy-mushy till others show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

A song from 2013 Grammy Nominees album by Mumforb & Sons.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait:<strong>

"You didn't have to get something that...pricey!" Zeal yelled at Thaxton about his gift to Candy.

"...With her out stealing my son from me." Thaxton combs his fingers through soft hair. "I wouldn't have never met you."

"Something like that could be given to my mom as a courtship gift." He elevated him self up using one his elbows to make better eye contact with Thaxton.

Way Zeal kept on complaining only aroused elder to the point he pushed up form the bed ignoring creak frame made. Gently growling as he re-wrapped his bare arms around slender waist covered by a comforter and sheets. Pulling the owner of a body he would always want to make love toward his own by kissing skin along the way.

"Not again." Zeal groans from wet lips repeated pressed to back of his neck.

"Just a quick one before I allow you so sleep." Thaxton growl playfully.

"For a young whose except some age as my great-grandfather. " Zeal just lay in Thaxton's arms. "You sure have an active limbo."

"I prefer uncapping my sexual frustration from years of not having a mate. " Thaxton starts to grind his lower half into Zeal's backside.

Feeling of harden particular harden piece of flesh rub against his already abused passage had succubus-hybrid going crossed eye. Ready for yet another round of endless intercourse that would leave him sore and exhausted once more. Not that he was one to reject the man's offer since he was hungry indifferent sense.

"Can I...um..." He always had a hard time asking about feeding from someone older then him he was coming to call his boyfriend.

His answer came in the form of an opened mouth kiss latching on to his own with rough tongue swirling around his mouth. After his top row of teeth were skimmed over by very tip of the invading tongue in slow matter. A pull at core of Thaxton's very was being started up with warm follows of his own chi pouring out one pint at a time. Spilling into the mouth of not glowy-eyed Zeal with his arms tightly wrapped around Thaxton's neck. Filling him with much needed energy he had spent taking double shifts at the Dal to cover sick cp-workers. In between he was also had to work on cases for his mother and aunt Kenzi back to back with out taking personal time.

To only have their private ruined by a high pitched whining that had Thaxton pulling away from Zeal's eager lips. Noting he needed to tend to his son before a natural fire would started from the infant's ember filled smoke. Would have him leaving his large bed where warm body of his newly an acquired mate was situated in the nude. Under a comforter brought from Zeal's home and silken sheet with an 800-thread count imported from Orient.

"I can check on him." Zeal offered coming down from his chi induced high.

Giving Thaxton a quick kiss on his lips that was more of an instant peck before pulled away from him. Exiting the bed in search of his discarded clothes or something at least wear in a hurry. He was able to find all the way done to house slippers right by bedroom door on his way out. He has gotten dressed on his way out of the room on his way toward source of crying. Had his walking through long hallways of unopened doors, turning corners every, and going up a few steps. Where he came to the floor where the nursery of his beloved's new born was. In he would step into making his way toward a crib he would end up stopping at to look in.

"Hey there little guy!" He spoke to the wailing dragon hatchling.

Curled the middle of his crib little lump of scales could be found with closed eyes shouting his lungs out. That quit when still developing eyes lay on a face he saw as his maternal figure. Had him standing on his back stumps that were his feet when he crawled toward crib's railing. Where he would be picked up by Zeal cuddled to a chest that wasn't as warm as Thaxton's own.

"WAIT!" Zeal noticed he forget a filled bottle to feed the newborn. "Um..."

He knew he couldn't take the infant outside his nursery with out angering Thaxton to get forgotten bottle. Leaving the child outside his crib on bare carpet without using his playpen or barrier/fence. Ended with burn damage on whatever floor the infant was on for long periods of time. Would have him debating if wasn't for an appearance of a green smoke followed by a familiar voice. Who walked from the cloud shifting his eyes from serpentine to human eyes dressed in freshen nightwear.

"Looking for these." Thaxton held up two bottles with angled necks still capped and with light layer of condensation.

"You a god sent." Zeal was relieved about what was brought.

Thaxton walked to his side sitting aside one bottle so the other would hand to Zeal in order to feed his son. Into the air the squealing infant was lifted by Zeal in careful matter when he teetered. Around in Zeal's arms so he could face his father holding what his small stomach was currently growling for.

"You want to feed him?" Zeal offered Thaxton his own son.

"No, since you hatched him." Thaxton watches twinkle in his son's eyes dance. "Feed him."

As soon as Thaxton hands the bottle over to Zeal with one hand he ends up using other to snatch succubus hybrid by his waist, and draw in him into his arms. Allowing him to rest against his chest while he brought bottle to infant's lips. Suckling on the plastic tip ended up happening with out much encouragement.

"I never thought this would happen after my first mate died." Thaxton spoke of La Doux. "She would've have liked having you around."

"Still amazes me he was able to hatch without an out side heat source." Zeal remembers how dragon kept their hatchlings warm.

"Because he has you." Thaxton tighten his hold on Zeal's waist.

Complement about being maternal figure that the hatchling needed made a visible blush appear on Zeal's cheeks. Some how made Thaxton fully grip Zeal with both his arms to draw him closer to him. Not caring that his son in Zeal's arms had to be adjusted while he still feed.

"You both are my heart." Thaxton whispered. "Please know that."

"Same here big guy. " Zeal agreed with him.

Infant in his own way ended up squealing when done with his first bottle as a form of showing he approved of them. Thaxton ended up switching first bottle with the second one just to take in the sight of his son, and new lover. Taking his attention to a left side of Zeal's upper body between his shoulder and neck. Licking at an old bite scar he left from first time he marked Zeal as his own. Running his forked tongue over the u-shaped piece of darken flesh that match his own bite mark. Sending shivers down the spine of someone currently feeding his first born so openly.

"I can't after feeding him." Zeal held back a moaned and fought too not dropt he infant. "I need to get home."

"A case for your mother or The Dal?" Thaxton asked not wanting him to leave.

"Both since Pyre is out sick with some type of flu and Corre was caught up a family emergency." Zeal explained why he couldn't stay longer.

"Then I'll take you home after this and may I take you out later?" Thaxton stated wanting to split from Zeal.

"Actually can we talk about moving me in since we're getting serious." Zeal spoke of something Thaxton been wanting him to do.

He would been lifted into the air and spun around at the same time to face a now frivolous Thaxton. Ready to take him against the wall of his child's nursery in the roughest matter he could give him. If wasn't hungry hatchling greedily suckling down contains with his little mouth in offered bottle. He emptied with a loud burp when his let go of the plastic type impressing his parental figures.

"I can't wait for you to phrase into a human." Zeal rocked infant in his arms.

"Not until his next full moon." Thaxton signs. "When the light of the moon will allow him to take a more human form."

"Your lucky your don't have to go through The Gathering or The Dawning." Zeal want' looking forward to either one.

Thaxton knew what Zeal spoke of since he was there as a form of support when he went through coming of age ceremony. The Gathering wasn't easy for the son of an unaligned Succubus when he was only 16. Fellow Fae around his age from either the Dark Fae or Light Fae sides didn't acknowledge him. Always underestimating him during first battle they partook in against him. To only become unconscious when his mental confrontation gave out in second battle. Leaving his family and Thaxton to pull him from the ritual until he was much better mentally.

"Dark, Light, or unaligned." Thaxton knew the memories were present in Zeal's mind. "I'll always be there."

"Yeah, since I'm with someone the same age as my great-grandfather. " Zeal holds up the empty bottle.

"Who makes you moan my name every time i take to my bed." Thaxton take the bottle.

Over Zeal's shoulder infant was placed before he was gently tapped on his back that resulted in series of loud burps. That had the infant facing his father the whole time he was placed over Zeal's shoulder. To only be petted by his father who released his hold on Zeal to take hold of his child. Speaking in language to his child that Zeal had to come to know as Draconic thanks to trick.

"I'll meet you back in you...our room." Zeal picked both bottles and start to back out of the room.

When he got out with out being pulled backs into strong embraces and has junction between just above his neck and shoulder. Sucked on like a newly stripped ham bone given to a hungry dog needing something chews on. Always leaving behind a hickey he could easily heal or hide using make-up stolen from his mother. If he didn't cover up the bruise formed then his friends and half-siblings would mock him.

Left him pondering when he walked through out the large building that was soon to be his home. Making his way toward Colonial style kitchen located on the first floor near the back end through use of back stairwell. He used to get there so he could put up the bottles before heading back up. He didn't have to find a light switch to turn on the lights fixtures since he was part wolf shifter. Seeing his way through the dark on where he needed to go always came easy to him. Since in the sink the empty bottles will go before he turned around heading back to where he came.

"Miss me?" Thaxton once more startled Zeal.

"Stop doing that." Zeal wasn't going to his form of teleportation.

"Make me." Thaxton challenged him by playfully growling.

"Not in your kitchen at this time of the night." Zeal yawns walking pass Thaxton.

He was then pulled backwards in his arms while being swept off his feet to end up in bridal style. Being held firmly to a chest allowed him to take advantage of the close proximity to Thaxton's beating heart. He folds his arms on his chest when he closed his eyes and slumped when he started to drift. Rhythmic beating with each step that was taken acted as a lullaby to lull him to sleep. When he stopped moving or struggle out of Thaxton's arms knowing he had noticed he wasn't moving.

This was welcoming for Thaxton when he decided to carry him all the way to a bedroom they come to share. Kicking the door opened and closed not needing to worry since little could wake Zeal. He places upon the bed with great of ease not once leaving him alone to change his clothes, or turn off a light. In that bed he would join him making sure to cover them with comforter and sheets. To only end up having Zeal roll back within his arms snuggled right into his side.

"All right you win." Thaxton flickered his wrist singling the lights to them selves off.

He kissed Zeal on his forehead before turning on his side to face the already close young man to give him more access. Ended with him being further squash into bare chest with his hands tucked between them. To only join him in the world of sleep ready for what would come the next day. Knowing he would wake to Zeal sitting above his clothes mid-drift during the early morning hours. Straddling his lower half rather loosely asking what kind of greeting he could give him. Smirk or half-grin that always appeared before he tells Zeal to give him the usual or surprise him.

Lasted for about half and an hour since Zeal took his time torturing Thaxton with only his lips and hands. Before getting on with his request that had one rule that had to be followed by elder if they were to finish. He was to keep his hands to him self when he would be brought to completion, and left that way.

Was their almost daily routine since they three-year relationship started.

Only chance this find morning when Thaxton would find Zeal freshly showered already dressed for the day. Ready to pull his boots on and lace them if Thaxton didn't stop him for a few minutes. Wanting him to give an hour or so to pull him self together so he would may fulfill his promise. Ended being granted by Zeal after the two shared a heated kiss that got the man up and moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

A song from Respectable album by Karl Rehn.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Ease Me In :<strong>

"I ask for your blessing Trick and nothing more." Thaxton asked for Zeal's hand. "I've got his best interests at heart since he agreed to be mine after our three years together."

Admitting that he had feelings for someone other then his deceased mate had become easy for Thaxton of late. Since during three years he spent falling in love with Trick's great-grandson some how mended his broken heart. Filling in the void of lost love left behind during the Great Fae War that took his mate from him. Had him confronting one of few people that Zeal looked to as a role model beside his parents and Aunt Kenzi.

"I give you my blessing since you have brought happiness..." Trick was cut off by Zeal entering the Dal through front entrance.

"Lasei said I could come in early if she covered my night shifts the week." He gave his usual excuse.

"You been missing out on obligations to your family to spend time with me?" Thaxton voice made him jump.

Zeal never saw Thaxton out side his estate since he always busied himself with Four Noble Fae Families, or personal matters. All took place during the daytime hours when dragon shifter didn't have time for him. Leaving the only the night time hours for them that were physically pleasing and bonding moments with his son.

"Well..." Zeal fought to use the proper words to speak.

"You'll ware your self out faster doing this every day." Trick left them with that advice.

Thaxton ended up getting up quickly to help Zeal removing his sweater and meager bag concerned about him. He was allowed to do while Zeal asked if he wanted something to drink while they chatted. Topics was the time table that Zeal had been working by after establishing their relationship, and relocation of Zeal's personal property to Thaxton's estate.

"I don't want to wait!" Zeal almost dropped what he was holding.

"Me either, my precious one." Thaxton was touched by Zeal's out burst. "...But we forgot about underlining problems."

Thaxton used had to form cloud of smoke to catch the items before they shattered on the ground. While speaking of something he thought through since he agreed to the offer those nights ago. He did want to finally have Zeal start living and even cohabitate with him after their three-year courtship. Just a few minor kinks needed to be worked out before the packing of anything could happen.

"In mean time?" Zeal asked starting to panic.

"We'll be together like we have been." Thaxton presented him with items he dropped. "Starting with news of Trick's blessing."

Drinks were poured for the two by Zeal using one hand while his other was taken by Thaxton to be held. Filled glasses would be taken by the two and downed by Zeal while Thaxton sips his own. Finishing around the same time a few of the Dal's working staff started to roll in to start setting up.

One leading this youthful crowd was a half-wolf shifter/half-human female no taller then Zeal with Crystal Blue eyes. Her streaming long black hair was a pulled into ribbon clad ponytail on either side of her head. While rest of her wore worn in frilly outfit made of mostly leather material. While she wore these designer boots that matched a worn bag hanging off one of her shoulders. Went by nicknames Candy or Wolf Girl over her preferred name Candice Thornwood. Back talking to her was a half-wolf shifter/half-Pombero female with dark skinned girl and bright red eyes. Her dark hair was pulled into a high-pitched ponytail while she wore casual attire. Went by the name Valorile Thornwood like the girl before her sharing a link that had to do with a parent.

"Girls!" Lasei walked around the two girls. "I would like to introduce you all to Zeal's friend."

She air quoted Thaxton's name stating he was some kind of Shifter Fae from age of Great Fae world. Who was thousand and something year old dragon male caring for a newly hatched infant. Currently without a mate and lived somewhere on outskirts of Light Fae Territory in grand estate.

"Lucky!" Candy pouts at the news of Thaxton.

"He just has large amount of Good Fortune like your mother." Valorile sighed touched by Thaxton's story.

"This is has my wondering why father even allows them to work here." Lasei ponders.

She ends up telling them they had a business to run instead of gushing over a love Zeal had with Thaxton. Candy ended up telling her they wouldn't be together if she hadn't broken into Thaxton's home, and tried to steal his son. Valorile pointed out the large choker Candy was wearing on he neck. Pointing out fire red Ruby may have been a thank you gift from Thaxton fordoing what she did. Had her still frowning that breaking in Elder Fae's house to steal could get her n prison, or worst.

"I've forgotten for thief attempt." Thaxton finishes his drink. "Before I forget."

He pulled something from inner pocket of his outer robe and sets them on the bar for Zeal to see. Explaining he didn't want him using the spare key or needed to buzzed in estate any more by one his Claimed Humans. Instead wanted him to use the set of keys to go and access code to go as he pleased. Wanting to make up for not approving of them leaving together after discussing the subject.

"Say yes." Candy yelled.

"Shouldn't he is answering with out you influencing him?" Valorile asked Candy.

"He's isn't getting married." Lasei never liked how clueless Candy would act.

Zeal wished this wasn't happening with three members of his family watching Thaxton hand over a gift. Not that he was glad he didn't have to wait for someone to answer the door every time he visited him. That brought up a subject he needed to discuss since among household staff. That live deep within walls of Thaxton's estate as claimed humans or his pets by Fae standards.

"Lasei, Can I use the back?" Zeal asked mentioning for Thaxton to follow.

"Means your have to handle washing used glasses." She watches them pass.

Candy and Valorile ended up bothering Lasei about not being able to use back of her father's establishment (their own personal needs). She shot down every excuse each girl threw at her seeing illogical reasoning. Behind what they needed yelling at them to get to work before she compel their asses. They just when the usual crowd of Fae start coming in asking for their usual orders. Wouldn't interfere with conversation started by Zeal that got Thaxton laughing right in middle.

"Thaxton I was sort of raised on belief that humans are free to make their own choices and shouldn't be owned." Zeal could never understand why Dragon Shifter started to laugh.

"I know My precious one." Thaxton fought off his laughing fit. "You have a spirited mother and her human lover is quite intelligent."

"Yeah Lauren is pretty cool, but not what we're talking about..." Zeal was cut off when Thaxton pulled something from around his neck.

A silver chain made up of small links with polished scale been engraved on now lay on the table between them. Mana this item carried was nothing like what flowed through Thaxton's veins.

"My deceased mate gave this to me as a part of her bonding gift for when she wouldn't be around." He speaks in a sorrow full voice about what he presented. "Helps me during Fae orientated Mating Cycles or when I become...lonely."

He wanted to say that pendent would create an artificial lover that may have curved his sexual needs. Couldn't reproduce the warmth of an actual body, Pillow talk between lovers, noises make during intercourse, and so much more. Making his seeks some form of comfort not found in a doll created only to pleasure.

Out he went into World of Humans seeking out someone who could keep up with him in his bed while be a companion. Who he came across each during his travels through were people discarded by their peers. His offer they took with nothing more to get out of the life they had tried to live. Leading to pamper life of kept human where immortally and affectionate master filled their days.

"In return they have free rein of my home and do as they please if they hear my rules." Thaxton. "Now I'm releasing them if it meant you'll..."

He was silenced when Zeal picked up his necklace with out much interest asking if artificial lover women or man. Thaxton stated humanoid form being within the scale takes was either gender.

"I found a third partner for that threesome I wanted." Zeal smirked tightening his hold on Thaxton's hand.

"What happen to ..." a sight of blushing Zeal quieted Thaxton.

"I'm Not Sharing You with Any One!" Zeal whispered in his loudest tone.

Over the table he crawled tugging on Thaxton's arm to give him some type of leverage when crawled into his lap. Making sure to take a straddling position sure to place either one next to Thaxton's sides. Still not breaking the connection of one of their hands when he moved to be this close to elder. Using his other arm to wrap around Thaxton's neck hinting at shared activity both can enjoy. Would take place if a reminder about who was in the room with them didn't make him self none.

"Keep such behavior for bedroom." Trick coughed not wanting his great-grandson and his lover to become acquainted in his business. "Please!"

"I'll be back later to pick you up." Thaxton whispered.

"Outside The Dal and bring you son." Zeal got shivers when heated breath filled with spark of reddish flames. Danced on the back of his neck followed by the slight tickle of a forked tongue with rough surface.

Trick once more reminded them that he didn't what a sexual act, beyond what Bo had done in her past, to be repeated. Hale or Kenzi stopped not that he from stopping Bo and Dyson in middle of intercourse. That had resulted in a great-grandson with mother's limbo and father's appearance.

"Off." Thaxton turns in his seat. "We will continue when I get you in my bed after this family night."

"Party-poopers." Zeal looked to Trick and Thaxton.

"Doesn't mean we love you any less." Thaxton had him on his feet.

Zeal too Thaxton's necklace with him saying it would make a great gag gift for Vex or Morrigan. May even pass the item off to a one of the Fae customers that came to the Dal looking for a good time. Leaving Thaxton to straighten him self out with Trick offering him something to drink.

"No, I've had my fill for the day." Thaxton couldn't stop smiling.

"You really do adore him?" Trick asked about Thaxton's attraction to his great-grandson.

"He owns my heart in palm of my hand and I plan to make him my new mate." Thaxton got to his feet. "If he desires it..."

Trick then watched Thaxton disappear into green smoke wearing a smile that trick wore for his own beloved. Lasei would soon join her father asking if they had any Pink Champagne in stock for a customer. What she found was green soot every where and Trick looking for a broom to sweep everything up.

"Of all the people he could have chosen to bed." Lasei never got why Zeal chooses a shifter Fae as a bedmate. "A dragon?"

"My first wife was a Succubus, Your sister chose a Wolf shifter and human woman as her lovers, and your mother is a Lobestar." Trick smiled at people is brought up. "I've I seen you with..."

He was silenced by Candy's voice yelling out about rounds on the house while she put seductive little number. Zeal could be heard telling encouraging Candy that they don't entertain customers in that matter. To only be told to shut up by Candy wanting him to using his manipulate touch. On fellow mixture of customers being Fae and humans had Candy wanting to have fun with. By getting Zeal to act like his mother once had before discovering her blood chose Dark Fae side. Would be succeeding in getting Zeal to join in her if Valorile did add her two senses in failing attempting.

Out Trick would go needing stop his great-grandson and Known trickster from turning The Dal into nightclub. Leaving Lasei to clean the soot off the wooden floor while she heard Trick lecture his staff. On why you don't use your Fae abilities on unwilling humans and Fae just to have good time. Not like playing music so loud while said humans and Fae start taking their clothes off. Following your around the room in form of dancing that would aroused like Zeal into feeding frenzy.

"They never learn do they." Rather masculine voice startles Lasei.

She didn't have to know the person who decided to walk into back area of The Dal uninvited without a care. Who was around six foot and something inches with shoulder length blond hair. Prefers human clothes and foot wear for the way they cling to every developed muscle of his body. Rest of him she already knew by heart since the both of them was a newly formed couple.

"Here to bother me or something else..." She tucks her exposed leg back into the slit of her skirt.

"Something else since you left me rather hard this morning." He growls at wants being hunted at.

"Then take it easy on me." She tightens her hold on the broom's handle. "I'm still sore."

Before she knew I she was swept off her feet with broom forgotten on the floor where she once stood. To only be pressed up against wooden wall with callused hands pushing up the lower pieces of her dress. Around his waist her legs would go to hold her self in place while hands rested on his fasten pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

A song from The Truth About Love album by P!NK.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>How Come You're Not Here:<strong>

"He actually trusts you're with this little guy?" Candy asked about what laid in Zeal's arms.

"Yeah, Since has to meet with acting Ash about claim humans' needs to free." Zeal rocked the infant.

"You going too place anyplace soon?" Candy asked wanting to tag along.

"You may have been rewarded with bringing up together, but you not allowed anywhere on grounds of his estate anymore." Zeal stated Thaxton's newest rule.

She ended up smiling away way doe to large gold necklace she wore around her base collar and neck area. Colorful gems that were embedded in the crafted metal were real and hand cut. Piece of Jewelry was an ornate gift to her from Thaxton's private treasure horde for what she did. Just she wasn't allowed after this token of his gratitude was given was to come near his home.

"I still think he has good taste in something like this." She shows off her gift.

"Meaning?" Zeal asked rather interested.

"I don't care how he thinks of me." She sighs happily.

Zeal each over toward coffee table where a bottle heater sat warming a filled bottle he would use. Lifting toward certain dragon infant wrapped in sewn together patches of blue fabric to make up baby's quilt. Who would start suckle plastic to fill his starving stomach draining the white liquid inside.

"You ever ask what's in that bottle since his mom's dead." Candy wondered what baby drinks.

"Some kind of powder form of Dragon Mother's milk." Zeal tried to remember formula's brand.

"He gets from?" Candy needed to know.

Zeal ended up rolling his eyes at her disliking how her boundless curiosity always led this type chats. One starting over the many Fae related products that Thaxton had plenty of. A cardboard canister filled a Fae baby formula in a diaper bag filled all kinds items not found in human world. From toys meant for K-9's to chew on to quilt infant was currently wrapped in.

"Ask Thaxton about everything." Zeal answered her shortening the conversation she started.

"Maybe I should ask about baby-sitting?" She hopes the action gets her matching earrings.

"He's not like caring for a regular child." Zeal tried not to laugh.

Candy pointed out she wasn't completely human and she had cared for her hybrid siblings in the past. Not like Zeal cared for what she was trying to hint at when he tilts the bottle more. Wanting the infant to finish up so he could burp him and then put him down for playtime. Being careful to not to drop the half-filled bottle knowing he couldn't handle tantrum from this infant.

"Does he have a name?" Candy asked finally needing to know baby's name.

"Drite." Zeal recalled what Thaxton told him. "Don't start about name being weird."

"Wasn't going to..." Candy sighs happily.

She then got to her boot clad feet in with her hands pressed upon the center of her necklace tracing large stone. Polished surface and surrounding metal always had her in giddy mood. Circling she would turn in front of Zeal and Drite put on a show that was entertaining in a way. That would distract Drite when he finished last few drops of his bottle with ease. Allowing Zela to place the bottle beside him and start re-positioning Drite toward his shoulder. After a few pats to a scaled covered back puffs of ember filled smoke came out of Drite's lips. Followed by a squeal of discomfort that has Zeal lifting him off his shoulder with a smile.

"You like when Auntie Candy's stripper dances don't you?" Zeal asked Drite.

Flopping of stubs while more were wiggled while more happy squeals came from an excited Drite. Had Zeal getting up from his seat on the sofa make his way around still dancing Candy. Making his way toward an already set up playpen filled with fireproof toy and cushions. Drite would be placed in by Zeal for remainder of his time in care of his father's lover. Who ended up walking back to the sofa to pick up an empty bottle and be joined by Candy.

"Kid even likes you" She teased Zeal.

"I'm just a glorified baby sitter to him." Zeal corrects her. "His father was the first person he saw when he hatched."

"Does he even think you're his mama?" She wondered if Zeal even imprinted on Drite.

"No." Zeal sighs.

Up went the bottle in Zeal's hands when he went together kitchenette area trying to avoid Candy's line of questions. Knowing she was asking in any way was he connected to Thaxton's child. Thinking about his placement with this infant had him slowing down on his track toward the sink. He take apart to give bottle quickly rinses and dries with worn rag lost in thought. Wouldn't last long when he put bottle back together carry out kitchen toward a bag near doorway. He placed in a side pocket where another few bottles that were still capped waiting to be used.

"I say something wrong?" Candy asked noting Zeal was quiet. "Because I'll shut up if your want."

"No, you brought up a good point." He whispered.

Candy ended up spinning in place before making her way toward very doorway needing to show her gift. Offering to take Zeal with her while she called one of her own siblings to watch Drite. He turned her down figuring he needed to think about a few things in quiet place. With everyone who live in this house out doing errands or working on a case with Bo. He and Candy were stuck house sitting until someone came back to relieved them of this duty.

"See you later!" She ended up walking out the door.

All she got was a wave from Zeal when he was still kneeling position over a bag completely made of leather. To only go running over to Drite's playpen when slamming of the door that startled the infant. To the point he went from snuggling with soft teddy bear to crying his little lungs out. Up Drite would go into Zeal's arms where he was rocked slowly and spoken to. His tears would vanish when Zeal settled the both of them on to sofa wedged on large pillow.

Drite ended up snuggling up to Zeal's chest for warmth when person's voice soothed him. When he got comfortable enough in this person's arms he started to make a loud purring sound. When that sound was loud enough to hear Zeal ended up being lulled into a peaceful slumber. Still holding an infant who wouldn't move once out his arms after circling up.

Not knowing this is how they were found

By Thaxton upon his return to pick up his son and take Zeal out on the town visiting Fae related businesses. What he found cuddled up on worn sofa were two of his most precious people. His son was first to wake from within arms of someone he father had come to love.

"Have you finally come to accept him?" Thaxton asked Drite.

Squeal he got him when he removed Drite from Zeal's told him everything he needed to know. Upon removing child to be put back in his playpen Zeal woke up yelling to give back the baby. What he got was eyes full Thaxton returning tot his side with amused smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong." Thaxton assures him.

"Next time call." Zeal lay there.

"Wasn't near a phone." Thaxton walked toward him.

"Still..." Zeal yawned. "...Could have sent me a message your were coming by..."

Thaxton taking a seat on the edge of the sofa right next him saying whole event ended early silenced him. Before leaning forward to capture his lips with his own in fiery passion. Placing both his arms on either side of Zeal to keep in place so he wouldn't move around. To only pull away slightly so he face was inches from youth that now lay under him.

"Let me treat you to a night out with Drite in care of a nanny?" He asked needing to be with Zeal.

"I can't sleep over." Zeal knew Thaxton would want him too.

"I heard from grapevine about your mother's case." Thaxton grew concerned. "Has you or Candy been..."

He didn't want to think that person behind the recent problems in Fae community dared touch Zeal, or his friends. Unable to ignore rumors about how Fae youths would go missing for short amount of time. To only turn up in public areas human visit with pieces of them selves missing in dead state. Some of lucky ones were alive long enough to be treated medically with not memory of their abduction. Not that they would live along enough for Memory recall effect to be performed by Light or Dark Fae. Leaving Two Fae clans to seek out aid from unaligned Succubus and her chosen few.

"Do you know when your mother and others will be back?" Thaxton asked no pulling away.

"Reason why I can't leave." Zeal never knew how long his mother's cases run.

"How about your great-grandfather or Aunt Lasei places?" Thaxton asked about them.

"She's currently out of town and he place has... Limited pace..." Zeal sighed.

"Your father?" Thaxton asked about Dyson.

"Mom doesn't think his place is where someone my age should be living." Zeal could repeat his mom word for word.

"Any siblings?" Thaxton knew Zeal had a few half-siblings.

"Shane's stuck on Body guard work for some high ranking Fae, Valorile's family not really welcoming, and Aqua's works beside her mother maintaining portals and pipes lines." Zeal tried to list everyone his half-siblings. "Pyre is sort of on a honeymoon."

Thaxton ended up staying quiet for a short amount of time pondering something Zeal knew was important. Here he would stay under him until some kind of answer would be given to him. Somewhat use to body heat radiating off a wall of muscle that was denser then human one. Warming him from hear to toe in ways chilly air within this house could ever do. Making his grateful in a way that someone of Thaxton's stature and rank was ever interested in him.

"You'll coming with me." Thaxton voice pulled Zeal from his train of thought.

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe what was said.

"I don't trust you or Candy to be left alone with whatever manic is out there harvesting Fae's organs." Thaxton growled at thought of losing his potential mate.

Having to experience death of yet another mate's death was a fear that Thaxton couldn't live again. He could still remembered the day during Great Fae War of how his first mate died. Details of her death always brought back how she defied him hours before she was slayed. Their fellow Fae turned where her complete body piece by piece into weapons. Sight or news of losing Zeal that same way would rip open those old wounds within Thaxton's heart. Taking away his ability to love anyone like his own son or person under him right then.

"You'll need to pack an over-night bag for your self and Candy." Thaxton instructed him.

"Actually..." Zeal blushed.

He didn't want to tell Thaxton he already had a single bag or two packed for times he spent with dragon. Candy on other hand would already have something ready for quick relocation plots.

"Prepared aren't you?" Thaxton asked rather impressed.

"Years of being raised in a high-risk environment." Zeal shrugged.

"Let's get you pack up and out of here." Thaxton would pull him upward with him.

Into the house two claimed humans walked still wearing their bracelets of ownership with bowed heads. These fresh faces that Zeal hadn't seem before got to work quickly with Drite. He knew these were replacements for the ones that Thaxton once used for his personal needs. This time around not of them carried usual darkening bruises on parts of their bodies.

"You going to tell me where you got these?" Zeal asked rather disinterested.

"Under ground slave auction run by humans." Thaxton knew Zeal wouldn't like his answers. "Thrown away people whom humans stopped carrying for."

"No bed...attendant?" Zeal couldn't say that S-word.

"I've got you don't I..." Thaxton smirked.

Zeal rolled his eyes at Thaxton disconnecting their hands so he could run up stairs to get his bags. Was allowed if he came outside and got into unmarked vehicle to take him Thaxton's estate. That would wait long for him since his room was located further back on second floor. Entering Candy's room to get her own packed bag would be harder for Zeal since door was booby-trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

A song from Most Requested Hits album by Aaron Carter.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm All About You:<strong>

Pressed into silk sheets of green coloring that came in an 800-thread count upon a 4-poster bed. Nude and heavily sweat soaked Zeal could be found with his back to covered mattress breathing. His legs were wrapped around Thaxton's lower torso with dragon shifter above him. Who was equally lacked any attire doing a repeated motion of thrusting Zeal's already abused orifice. Left both rather unable to use coherent sentences doing this strenuous activity. They had always enjoyed after prolonged hours of undressing one another and foreplay.

"Almost?" Zeal panted out between puffs of breath.

"...YESS..." Thaxton growled through clenched teeth.

All Thaxton could do was tighten his grip on youth's already pinned down body while quickening his pace. He clamped down on junction between Zeal's shoulder and neck with mouth full of jagged teeth. Where human hands once laid three prong claws covered in elongated claws replaced them. A tail now produces from end of Thaxton's spine thrashing back and fourth some where off their bed. Rest of him was stuck in the phrasing stage of human to beast form. Skin took on the scale - like texture where warm peach skin tones to olive green and for darker.

"..So...close..." Zeal threw his head back.

"Come for me!" Thaxton roared needing to see him climax with him.

Grin that appeared on Thaxton's face upon hearing those words made him start thrusting at a new angle. Had him dragging Zeal across the bed from almost falling off edge tangled in sheets. To pile of pillows made of all types of materials and stuffed with different feathers aligned with headboard. Where he was flipped over on to his stomach on soft surfaces before Thaxton continued. His activates not once more didn't let up on his own rhythm tempo picked up. Making his hips take on a piston like motion that was welcoming to person on receiving end.

Who was now hugging cotton stuffing's out of a pillow he had now embraced as al kinds of support. He was using wedged pillow as a cushion for his rapidly moving body softening the bouncing motion. Wasn't welcomed much since he also found comfort in sewn together pieces of fabric and cotton. Some times he would bury his face to keep him self from being to vocal in loud way. Only seemed to help the frantic skin and skin action both had set when all this started for them.

"RIDE ME!" Thaxton would end up flipping them so Zela had would have to mount him like he was on a horse. Welcoming soft surface of his own bed's linens brushing against his scale covered backside. Making sure to adjust his tail more comfortably when under neither him moving around. Would end up turning upward and start wrapping around narrow waist that belonged to Zeal.

Was rather welcomed by the youth when straddled Thaxton's own upper thighs with each one his legs. Needing to better angle him self so he could pick up rhythm they previously had. Coming to like the repeated penetration un-human sized organ at full length do to arousal. Going in and out of his already abused hole by a someone he was encouraging with his moans. Their hands found each other when gripping the sheets became too much for them.

"TO GOOD!" Zeal couldn't help but start bouncing his perfectly run buttock up and down within the chilled air.

Repeated motion only squeezed Thaxton's throbbing robs over and over when he was pushed down. Not that he didn't' rotate his hips to keep up with the youth who started to speed up. Making now tightening within his balls followed by tensing of all the lower abdomen muscles. Happen when he moved his hands from Zeal's bruised hips to bared cheek of his rear. Clamping youth down so he could come inside of him in a single gash of his own cum.

"Thaxton!" Zeal to came seconds later shooting white ribbons in spurts between their stomachs.

"Just breathe My Precious." Thaxton wanted Zeal to breathe. "Calm your beating heart so I can enjoy our pillow talk."

Zeal agreed taking in lung fulls of much needed air waiting for shaft of Thaxton's rod to unexpend within a few seconds. Showing at times of passions for them Thaxton's rod usual knotted upon entering Zeal.

"Have plans for today?" Thaxton asked enjoying the view of Zeal on top of him.

"Yeah, it being La Shoshain and Great-grandfather wants all us at the Dal." Zeal leaned downward.

"Then I'll join you." Thaxton allowed Zeal's lips inches from his own.

Sensation of his own chi flowing from him into Zeal distracted the both of them from their unwanted guest. In form of Candy bursting into the room dressed this dominatrix style outfit. Her hair pulled into this complex braid turned ponytail while she pulled off spiked heels. Saying she waited longs enough for them to slap their skin on skin and was getting impatient.

"Always thought Zeal was a bottom." She watched Zeal feed from Thaxton. "Where the tail comes from?"

She could never figure out how Thaxton could use something like that during his time with Zeal. Not that she would get an answer when Zeal was done feeding from Thaxton by removing him self. From atop of him using a pillow to cover up his bare parts allowing Thaxton into sitting position. Gaining more of his human features as he covered him self with a sheet.

"Leave!" He growled at Candy not liking how she came in uninvited.

"Way to go Zeal." She gave him a thumb up.

She walked out of the room with doors closing on them selves giving back privacy to Zeal and Thaxton. Mumbling something about baby sitting an infant dragon wasn't all what a Mothergoose Fae. Would make simple task of caring for Thaxton's baby without lit on fire or inhaling smoke. Trying to fed him raw chucks of meat without his snapping her finger tips off was scary enough. No way was she going to pick up after him when he pooped since he never wore diaper. Playing with him was a risk she couldn't take since third degree burns weren't her things.

"Why I allow her to come live here?" Thaxton asked turning to face Zeal.

He came face to face with latest article in a Fae printed newspaper told of another Illegal Fae organ harvesting. Latest victims were group of undeveloped Futakuchi-Onnas mouth being removes. Some of girls lost so much of their blood from orthodox procedure done to back of their heads. They never lived long enough for medical aid or a Fae healer to mend them.

"Forgot." Thaxton couldn't stand the front page that displayed this information.

"This is just yesterday's news." Zeal mumbled.

"I don't want to gaze at today's then." Thaxton tried not to image Zeal in such a state.

"My Stem cells being that I'm mixture of parts bloodmage, wolf, and succubus." Zeal spoke of his mixed heritage.

He was silenced when Thaxton ended up pulling the paper from his hand while relocating him into his lap. Holding his close enough Zeal could hear his heart beat through layers of tissue. Not able to move when he felt arms strongly holding him in place with sheets covers them.

"Don't ever say that." Thaxton for first time begged something of Zeal. "Anyone who's not your family..."

He couldn't bring him self to speak of ever finding Zeal lying in pool of his own bodily fluid. With his body cut open to places on his body where his organs had been taken out piece by piece. No one around to care for him or give first aid as he slowly died from what has been done to him.

"Forgot..." Zeal remembers Thaxton's first mate died suffered same fate. "...Sorry."

"Forgiven." Thaxton kissed his forehead.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Thaxton released Zeal after agreeing. If he took a joint shower with him upon their way to adjoining bathroom just a few feet from bed's left side. Not that Zeal would object since he come to prefer bathing with Thaxton the alone. Way his hands ran all over him when temperature treated water poured down on them. Sometime he would be pinned with his back to wall or bottom of the tub by heated Thaxton. Where he ended up being impaled on fleshly piece tool that was hard and ready for him. Repeated motion of being thrusted into would take place until something ran cold.

"I have one request..." Zeal looked over Thaxton's body.

"Just this once being it's Fae's community holiest day." Thaxton didn't want to admit he couldn't say any to Zeal. "What you wish of me?"

"Your beast form." Zeal spoke of Thaxton's other form that was a giant lizard that appeared in bedtime stories.

He only got eye roll from him knowing that his request would be filled after a few adjustments would take place. Meant he had altered his bathroom area to fit his more giant size using spacial related magic.

"Shall we?" He asked Zeal pulling the covered off of him.

"Happy La Shoshain to me." Was the last words came form Zeal's mouth.

He had come to like this form of celebrating La Shoshain with Thaxton last three years when their relationship started. Not that spending this time with his family and friends weren't missed out. At that moment with in one of his places of employment a celebration took place. Light and Dark Fae from both sides could be found sharing drinks with out conflict. Dressed in there Sunday best for whatever drinks they would order and while music was played. Near the corner of the bar was familiar group of teenage Fae rather popular in Fae community.

Starting with eldest out of them being a male-female couple that been together for almost year. Female was Lasei and beside her was one of Zeal's many half siblings from relationship Dyson had with Ciara. He had all his height and weight matched his own father while everything was his mother. Valorile was trying to get a webbed ear girl with bluest of hair to touch her drink. Not that she was up for touching a glass filled with high-grade tequila to the brim. Joins in the teasing were Candy's own half siblings Jull and Zull still to young to ingest alcohol. One stuck watching them was their (and Candy's) eldest sibling a girl from Fae noble family of Kavanaugh. Her hair was naturally pink and she was SUPER good with numbers. Went by the name Corre and came from one night stand Kenzi had with Shawn Kavanaugh.

"Pyre! In the house!" Was last member of their gang and Zeal's other half sibling a hybrid Fae who was 1/3 Loki, sucbus, and bloodmage. Her sexual habits reflect one Bo had during her own youth. Half of her bed partners or 'pals' could be found through The Dal in high spirits happy to see her.

"You're late." Trick greeted her at the bar.

"When you're a newly wed." She smirked while flashing her ring. "Time flies by when you're having fun."

"Making your forget about your duties." Trick reminds her.

"You try being married to a male gemini Fae." She sighed happily.

She ended up being told by Candy was spending La Shoshain with Zeal and Thaxton all the others were off duty. Leaving her and Trick to be the ones handling all crowd of fellow Fae. Not that she wasn't up to put on an apron and start taking drink orders from anyone who'll pinch her butt. With out Zeal by her side the whole time picking out who was a good lay for her. She was going to get bored quick and start wanting to feed to just pass the time.

Would be put to rest when a few people passed the same door she stepped into and greeted in lout matter. Candy was the one that led the way holding a diaper clad Drite in her leather bond arms. Her complaining about his high pitched screeching at sights and sounds around were annoying. By Thaxton to give his son time to calm down since this was his first public Fae Holiday. Zeal was to starry eyed to give a damn after the countless hours he spent under Thaxton.

"Pick out a table for us while I startle my son in the back." Thaxton left Zeal.

Candy hands Drite over unable to hold him any longer telling Thaxton he owes her for holding. This was answered with a nod of his head while asking her if she needed a matching set of earrings. Roll of her eyes had him upping the offer to one time usage of his estate to her. She took jumping in her heeled boots already planning what she wanted to use his estate for. Grabbing nearest set of arms she could grab on to and pull into a drinking game.

"Happy La Shoshain!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Zeal agreed with her. "Thaxton pointed what today was about."

"While screwing you six ways from today." She spoke of his and Thaxton's naughty time.

"It's been our way of celebrating La Shoshain." He reminds her.

"Since hooking up three years ago." She smirked.

She then pulled him to a table where she forced him to sit down yelling for a whole bottle of Trick's best. To be brought to them with glasses while she asked Zeal if he was up to play a round of quarters, or her version of pong.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

A song from album Curiosity by Carly Rae Jepsen.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Step Away:<strong>

"This is getting annoying!" Zeal stared at scene taped off scene behind him.

"You shouldn't complain." Candy yawns.

"Do you want to be them?" Zeal asked her.

She then looked before her where streams of yellow take kept her from going any near a crime scene where a few bodies lay. Once more bodies that were once living Fae had been found to late or save in some back alley. Worst part of this was on the path that Zeal and Candy used to get from a local Co- Op Market when shopping. This time around they were stocking up basic foods before returning.

"Think your hubby knows?" Candy asked Zeal knowing Thaxton wouldn't be happy.

"Don't call him that." Zeal blushed. "As if I know since he was busy with teaching Drite fire breathing. "

"He use any of those fire breathings tricks on you?" Candy teased.

Shivers that ran up and down Zeal's body told her he experienced first hand what Thaxton's fire could do. Not she just had to get the action on tape like she done so many other times through a hidden camera. Where she got many recordings of Zeal and Thaxton coupling hidden in her travel trunk.

"We should go around." Candy sighed.

"Beats going through and then drawing attention to our selves being who my dad are." Zeal wasn't one to face Dyson.

"How long has it been?" Candy had to ask.

After dating Thaxton for three years he learned all kinds of century old Dragon Shifter wasn't old fashion Fae. He wasn't a prude like other Elder Fae that frown at way Zeal and his siblings shamelessly flirt. Always being told he shouldn't be taking humans as bedmates over fellow Fae youth left his irked. Constant stream of 'helpful' advice form these 'friends' of Thaxton further bothered him. Never had damped his sexual intimacy toward Thaxton when warmed by his manipulation of heat.

"He stopped using his fire magick on me when Drite hatched." Zeal sighed unhappily. "Something about not wanting to attracted hatchling to his bed..."

"Something wrong?" Candy noticed Zeal was tuning her out.

"Can you go on without me?" Zeal asked her sounding rather distressed.

All she could do was shrug knowing further bothering him wouldn't led to dead end she didn't want to experience. Before she stepped away in her designer heeled boots in backward motion. Swinging the filled canvas bags into her arms saying she'll hi to Thaxton when she got back. This got her an eye roll from Zeal deciding to turn around and head for the Dal. Not noticing familiar green smoke appear where he been standing and surround Candy's body, and swallow her whole. Not that she was going to argue about being transported from street corner.

To soft bed linens of silk sheet missed with fur lined blanket large enough to cover the large mattress. Pillows filled with softest goose down feather money could buy and made of finest fabrics. Any sort of coverlet in form of a bedspread or thick blanket was made from skinned animals. Were folded up and off to the left side of stack pillows impressed Candy. All apart of 4-poster bed made from wood of a fallen Cheery Tree with sheer canopy top.

"Call you lucky." Candy thought of Zeal being pounded into the mattress. "Really need to ask about threesome with you two."

"Precious One stills with threesome idea..." Thaxton's voice made her jump. "You know I've not decided on whom I want with us."

"What would that be?" Candy asked not revealing who she was.

He brought up Zeal's older brother a hybrid Fae being half-Wolf Shifter / half-fairyscuffock being Shane. Made her snort in laughing kind of way since she knew Shane's sexuality was straight. Up came one of Zeal's youngest sisters a hybrid Fae being half-wolf shift/half-water nymph. Had Candy biting her lower lip just to keep her self from saying how skittish Aqua was. To only be silenced when her own name came out followed by action she did want.

"Um...what are you doing?" She noticed Thaxton running his hands over his clothes.

"Undressing for an activity you come to enjoy." Thaxton answered setting his boots aside. "I'll try to be gentle with you."

"Never knew I liked it hard and relentless." Candy whispered thinking up an escape route.

She then heard Thaxton's chuckle answering her that sometimes Zeal wants to be taken raw and without being prepped. This further pushed Candy's resolve to get away before Thaxton mistook her for Zeal. Not that she ever wondered how it felt to be pressed repeated into a soft cushion under her. Just tonight wasn't going to be that moment when she would get taken in dimly lit room. Had her dropping what she had in her arms to make a clapping motion with her gloved hands.

Ended up turning on the lamps to room reveal a kneeling Thaxton on edge of his own bed rather irritated. In pair of Deep Green briefs that were skin tight and cut short just below a firm and made of out pure muscle rear that had Candy whistling. Rest of him was void of clothing for Candy's eyes to roam over and memorize. Not that her leering was welcomed when owner of bulging physical might making a coughing noise.

"Where is Zeal?" Thaxton asked reaching for his discarded pants.

"He got all sulky, after I brought up you been spending more time with your own offspring then him." Candy didn't want Thaxton to cover up. "There was that Crime Scene."

"WHAT?" Thaxton's roar shook the room.

Candy's Kenzi Sense started to tingle when she swore she saw Thaxton's human eyes shift to human to serpentine. From what Zeal told her when telling her details of his sexual moments with Thaxton. Elder's eyes only shifted from one form to the other when he was sexual aroused or angry. Being turned off by sight of someone who wasn't your intended had her figure he was angry. Crawling off large bed she went trying her best to re-gain Thaxton's attention. Had her resorting to only action she could muster to get Thaxton to calm down, and listen to her. Shedding most of her outer wear so she could move around better in.

Had her get close enough to Thaxton no caring how hot feel of his skin was when her fingers touched him. Hesitation she had toward him some how made him noticing what this human was doing. Way she gripped his bicep with trembling hands while to speak concerned him.

"Please don't be angry." She spoke with shaky voice. "He... He's ..."

Sight of Candy scared like this had Thaxton calling to his loyalist human to come hand le her while he left. Until then he would comfort her best he knew how since he hadn't been this close to a female. Since his mate used to mount him like a horse during they're intimate moments riding him.

"We'll speak of this later." Thaxton assured her.

All she could do was nod toward him as her form of an answer before allowing returning to getting dress. In hurried rush to leave his sitting on place right next to Candy fresh clothes were pulled on. Before he summoned his ember filled smoke to take him to where he knew Zeal be.

What he found was Zeal within the Dal after hours being tended to by Trick through use a first aid kit. Upper parts of Zeal's right arm were in layers of gaze and medical tape over a treated wound. Trick was in middle of putting away what he used to flush and clean his great-Grandson's wound out. He just didn't work fast enough when blood soaked needle and thread still lingered. Making Thaxton rush over toward them needing to know what happen to Zeal.

"I am fine." Zeal knew expression on Thaxton's face. "Just got caught off guard."

"Don't forget he can handle him self in a fight." Trick reminds Thaxton.

"Doesn't mean I'll worry about him." Thaxton sighed looking to Zeal's bandage arm.

"6 stitches deep." Zeal whispered.

Trick ended up pouring for Thaxton while Zeal informed him how some one with a knife tried to stab him. They poorly missed blade first for the center of his chest and deeply scratched up his arm. To only end up getting pinned and drained of their chi by Zeal in one-two punch/kick combo.

"Will you come home?" Thaxton asked looking to his drink.

"I thought we..." Zeal was silenced by Trick placing a bottle in front of him.

"I'll pass the message on... " Trick winked at Zeal.

Zeal shrugged on that before remembering something he saw when he and Candy separated earlier the day. That his friend who was a girl was taken away by a familiar green smoke Thaxton used. Not being able to stop her when the of puff clouds swept her away to location he knew about.

He never knew the end result

"She saw me in my undergarment and how I am open to your threesome idea." Thaxton sighed speaking of Candy. "She knows how you like to be taken."

"Like I care." Zeal leaned on Thaxton.

Thaxton ended up allowing him to down his drink asking for a case of what Trick offered to him. That got them a nod from Trick hinting they should return knowing who ever Candy was passed off to. Didn't know how to handle her doe to way the girl being bit of drama queen in her own right. Had Zeal smirking at the sight of who ever Thaxton entrusted to handle not completely Fae woman.

"You're smirking?" Thaxton knew the look Zeal wore.

"Nephew of yours stills single?" Zeal asked about one of Thaxton's more young relatives.

"Unmated and still rebels against matchmaker of our clan." Thaxton openly spoke of this someone.

Zeal's idea got whispered into Thaxton's ear and had him going wide-eyed when he was finished listening. Not that he was going to question Zeal about this choice knowing this was next option. Instead of the one he choice of exile he had for this youth that Zeal spoke of rather openly.

"When you see him again?" Zeal asked about when Thaxton had to hand in his choice to him.

"Fae Funeral in a few minutes." Thaxton addressed he wore clothes.

"Explains the box you brought with you." Zeal points to what Thaxton carried.

Hidden in Thaxton's over coat was an ornate box filled of Asian styling tucked in one of deep pockets. Would be taken by Thaxton asked Zeal if he knew anything about Chinese tradition of a Ghost Bride. Shrug he got followed by Trick offering to change of clothes to Zeal changed the subject. Had Zeal being transported to a local graveyard filled with headstones of deceased Chinese Fae.

"UNCLE!" Someone called Thaxton.

Up ton them the person that Zeal spoke openly about ran to them in untraditional not befitting a Dragon Shifter Fae. His hair was styled in a look that was form someone you in a nightclub, or rave. Rest of him had Zeal attaching on to Thaxton before he introduced him self as youth's newest uncle.

"You're the Zeal McCorrigan of Finarvin Clan." Youth looked him over. "And my uncle's..."

"Mate not sexual partner." Thaxton corrects this youth.

"Glad to meet you." Zeal wavved form beside Thaxton.

"Now take this to Grand Aunt and try not to offend her." Thaxton sent youth away with box in his hands.

Zeal buried his face in side of Thaxton's rib cage trying to not openly laugh at way he was stared at, or how youth was treated. Having a tighten arm belonging to Thaxton hold him in place next to elder's side.

"Him coming to live with us will be a mess." Thaxton spoke of arrangements him.

"Have you forgotten Candy?" Zeal brought her up.

"Fact she's been selling tapes of sexual nature on black market." Thaxton sighed. "Starring us."

"I got a few copies if you want to watch them." Zeal hinted what they could watch afterward.

Thaxton ended up leaned downward to pressed their lips together before they would step forward to join. Everyone else to announce that Thaxton had a mate and newly hatched Drite under his scaled wings. Zeal didn't care either way since being here among people Thaxton called his family. Made him feel comfortable to the point his image was being watched through camera's lens from a car. Tint windows kept anyone from peeking since tanned man behind wheel of driver's seat. Was controlling the camera that clearly displayed Zeal's face snapping image of him.

"Have you found him?" Someone asked over speaker feature of cell phone.

"Yes and unable to retrieve." Other answered.

"Wait till his clear and take him." Someone answered rather angry.

"Yes sir." Other answered hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **

A song from album Unpredictable by Jamie Foxx feat. Ludacris.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Unpredictable:<strong>

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Thaxton yelled.

"Yeah, Not that I've seen what you guys already do." Some one Thaxton was speaking to huffed.

"It's called privacy." Thaxton slammed a closed hand onto a wall impacting the surface. "Something you need to respect in MY home."

"You moved me to play matchmaker with..." He was instantly silenced when from above his head pitcher of ice water was dumped on him.

"Ooops!" Candy would say falsely falling with empty pitcher in her hands. "Didn't see you there."

She then turned around by stomping back the way she walked leaving a complete soaked nephew of Thaxton's alone. Thaxton in a way was impressed with Candy for keeping his nephew from name calling her something unwelcome. Had him wanting to allow Zeal in a hungry state around these young men to teach him a lesson. To only hold back since when Zeal feeds he completely drains someone not able to handle after effects.

"You done?" Thaxton summoned a human to hand his nephew a towel.

"Does feeling like a water dragon count." Young one grabbed the towel from nameless human with out thanking her.

"Your aunt Mizu on your mother's side has a name." Thaxton reminds him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Young one rolls his eyes.

Thaxton sighed calling young one by his name being Xepher in this harsh tone of voice getting very angry once more. Wanting to return to his time with Zeal instead of being out here and putting up with him. Trying to make a clear point of how he paired him up with Candy as a last resort for him. Knowing everyone else within his and his deceased mate's side of families had enough of Xepher's antics.

"It's either her or you sent back to our homeland to be handle in more unsympathetic matter." Thaxton have Xepher his choices.

"I need to dry off." Xepher covered his head over with the towel.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Thaxton was done speaking with Xepher.

He left Xepher to return to his room within his mansion not caring if he would accept his limited options. Stepping back into bedroom where he found Zeal dressed in piece of his nightwear waiting. Kneeling in front of an open chest or old trunks that he was digging for something inside. What lies beside Zeal's folded legs were few relics that acted like weapons when used properly.

"You could have asked me if you need something." Thaxton asked startling Zeal.

Zeal would have panic and start putting everything back in the chests he pulled them out of. If wasn't for Thaxton's laughing while he closed up his bed room door before walking over to Zeal.

"Allow me to show you how to use them." Thaxton kneeled down to him.

"...And little something extra." Zeal allowed Thaxton sit close to him.

"I hope so after being interrupted by Xepher." Elder reached out toward Zeal.

He was allowed to take hold of him asking about what he was doing looking through his collection of weaponry. He was told Bo's birthday was coming up and Zeal wanted to give her something out of ordinary. To only get a peck on the cheek from Thaxton followed by something place on his neck. Item was a piece of jewelry that Thaxton had bought from Fae Jeweler months ago.

"I had been finding a way to give this to you since our last meeting." Thaxton spoke of Koushang around Zeal's neck.

"This is why I like having an over protective brother." Zeal knew what he wore.

Both understood the purpose behind this necklace being placed on youth after incident a few days ago. An Albaster male of some kind involving one of Bo's cases tried emotional manipulating Zeal. Making him feel guilty over 'having relations' with Fae elder who was widower with a child. In an unwedded or properly mated relationship of three years few knew about. Would have resulted in Zeal using his mother unicorn horn-based weapon to end his life. If Thaxton hadn't interfered saving Zeal and leaving Albaster with third degrees burns.

"It's equality of engagement ring until one I ordered comes in." Thaxton kissed the back of Zeal's expose neck.

"Better be bigger rock then the one my sister had." Zeal spoke of Pyre's engagement band and wedding ring.

"Any thing for you." Thaxton just held Zeal.

"I don't have anything for you." Zeal felt guilty.

Thaxton ended up taking one of Zeal's hands with his own for him to feel what was on his left ring finger. What the youth came across was a ring he hadn't seen since thief heist his mother cracked. He and his sister had helped returned stolen jewelry to Fae business owner in exchange a finder's fee, and anything else. What caught Zeal's eye was an emerald and jade stone ring in display case. He couldn't afford at the time when he asked about the price to owner interested.

"Your sister told me last time I met with her." Thaxton wiggled his finger for Zeal. "Sent one of my claimed humans out to purchase this."

"Thaxton ..." Zeal was touched.

"Don't worry I..." Thaxton was silenced when Zela turned into his arms to bring their lips together.

Thaxton allow the kiss between them to happen for just a short time before pulling away from Zeal. Offering to perfect item for his mother in the form of a hairpin with concealed knife as the pin.

"...Was meant as a gift for my wife the night before death, but she disappeared before I could place this in her hair." Thaxton was sorrowful at the memory.

"Now my mom will enjoy it." Zeal looks the item over.

"Made from enchanted silver mixed with my scales to create a harden substance that's quite durable." Thaxton spoke of item.

Smile on Zeal's face told Thaxton he did well and didn't need to do anything else suggesting they pick up. Had Zeal burying his head in side of Thaxton's neck that lasted for a few minutes or so. Before the split apart and started putting everything back in place Zeal had pulled them from. Discovering a few hidden gems that Thaxton would allow Zeal to share with his siblings and parents. To come across of DVDs and VHS tapes in trunk nearest that had both looking toward the other.

"Gifts from Candy to keep her little enterprise open." Thaxton plainly answered Zeal.

"And?" He knew Thaxton was getting something more.

"About 10% of profit she's making from Fae community and human world." Thaxton smirked.

Zeal ended up pulling a few out wanting to watch a few of these when he and Thaxton settled in for the night. Knowing newly insulted entertainment and theater system Thaxton had put in to his bedroom. Was for Zeal's benefit since the young one always said he wanted to do movies in bed.

"Ever found the secret camera?" Zeal asked about how Candy's makes these.

"Twice and even connected them to the screen whenever you want to watch a private session of us." Thaxton watched Zeal smirk.

He then pinned him to the bed when they were done finishing up clean up wanting to re-ignite their moment. Some what please how Zeal hadn't started getting dressed in his own clothes when left. Needing to sit Xepher down when morning came and have a more serous lecture with him. Knowing his house rules was different then the ones that Xepher hadn't grown up with.

"Thaxton..." Zeal noticed he wasn't with him in that since.

"One minute." Thaxton reached for a remote.

Pressing a few buttons on the remote pointed at the screen and system connect to it wanting to surprise Zeal. Telling him, he used the same method that Candy used to bug their bedroom. To bug her own so he could spy on her and what she did with Xepher or other men she brought here.

"Noway!" Zeal couldn't believe what Thaxton spoke.

He ended up being further drawn into Thaxton's arms when channel of Candy's bedroom was shown. View was rather would since she could be shown sitting within a room Thaxton allowed her to decorate. Walls painted darkest of purples with punk rock posters covered most of them. Furniture for Victorian era of Earth's History stained to look dark with tiles flooring to match the ceiling. On the bed in this sheer dressing down mean for her human body was Candy with headband on. Listening to her latest downloaded Itunes songs she would hum along to reading some magazine from human newsstand.

"She really doesn't know we're watching." Zeal smirked at Thaxton.

"Along with recording." Thaxton pointed to VHS recorded tucked in a shelve.

"You are the definition of revenge, aren't you?" Zeal asked with smirk on his face.

He ended up cuddling up to Thaxton to tired to carry on their earlier activity yawning to stay awake. Thaxton ended up silence Zeal enough so he fall asleep in his arms whistling a tone of a lullaby. Watching him drift off his arms agreeing for a morning quickie to take place between them. Not once waking him when Drite's started to whine for them by Mother Goose Fae would tend to his son.

Or when Xepher showed up on screen in Candy's room

That made Thaxton smirk in his own way of needing to tell his nephew 'he told him so' with sounding arrogant. Not that he had to since Zeal would be watching this MUCH later when he was bathing, or handle Fae related business. That that's when drama for Candy from Zeal and her friends would start. Not that she was one to act against arrangement like this since outcome turned out good. Being, if she agreed to this union would form between his family and Santiago was great advantage (on both sides).

Until then, He was going to sit back and enjoy watching what came of him pairing young dragon and half-breed Fae. Sort of being reminded of the three years he spent courting Zeal until he become legal. Moments he spent gifting Zeal with rare items found within the human and Fae worlds. Was his most challenging their meetings always ended with him being able to take Zeal.

Against walls and with stalls of men's bathroom in 39th Division

Pool table in the Dal (on the bar a few times)

Couch in the clubhouse

Santiago's wine cellar during formal gatherings

In back seat of Bo's car

Gym Dyson works in during sparring session

Multiply areas with in Ash's HQ during visits (desk mostly)

Side alley next to Laundromat

Backroom of the Dal

Everywhere in Carpe Noctem during date nights

Some where within Glass Factory during a Gathering Event

* * *

><p>"You know my uncle brought you in here to be my intended." Xepher answered her so she could hear him over her music.<p>

"Last I heart." She turns off her Ipod. "You were brought here for being black sheep of your family."

"Heard it about you." He looked her over.

"At least I wasn't set to my widower uncle." She removes her heads phones.

"You're selling sex tales of my uncle and your friend." He knew of her side business.

"Gets me paid." She smirked.

She then rolled her wire of her headphones around her Ipod she would set aside on the side table. Going on about how Xepher rebelled against the traditions of his family set down during his young life. Among with the string of human and far related lovers he had when he became 16. Amazing ones she brought up were the VERY public places he was caught doing illegal activates in.

"Informative." He was impressed with her.

"Like my mom always says..." She repeats what her mother once told her. "...Nothing with knowing a few things about your future spouse."

"I want to meet your mother." He heard of Kenzi from his farther and Trick.

She ended up agreeing to the chance since Thaxton and others were setting them up as a couple. Even making room for him on her bed after he discarded his boots and coat upon fully entering her room.

"I'm going to like this arrangement...by the way." He bounced off the upon sitting down.

"Who knows." She leaned toward him.

He accepted this part of her of a girl he barely knew for 24 hrs upon coming to this estate that morning. Where he was placed in same section of Thaxton's mansion Drite's nursery is located. Given limited access to until Thaxton could sit him down and have a better talk with him.

"What you want from me?" She was ready to spill everything.

"Start off with your childhood." He laid back.

"Same goes for you." She didn't get everything wanted from him.

Both ended up speaking about their childhoods within Fae world when hidden camera sent all of this. To the TV screen within Thaxton's bedroom that allowed Thaxton and Zeal to watch them. At the moment, was entertaining Thaxton since Xepher had openly protested this union between him and Candy. Knowing she came from one of four the Fae Noble family being Santiago and she was half Fae.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **

A song from album Entertainment Weekly 1987 by Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam .

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost In Emotion:<strong>

Thanks to the sex tapes that Candy started selling through black market to people into that kind of kink. Thaxton and Zeal ended up being invited to a week long Furry Con some where in down town Los Vegas. Candy and anyone else of her choosing were also along to come with her on this trip. That was an opportunity that one of Zeal's half siblings took being that he could be him self.

"I can't wait to just let loose." Shane sat back in his seat.

"Anything to show off you is inner wolf." Candy poked him.

"Something like that since Lasei gave me a Free Pass." He smirked. "I am going to go nuts."

"Hot Dog!" Zeal called from across the aisle.

Drite then repeated Zeal's words when he heard them refusing to further fed from his bottle. Mother Goose that was caring for him gave up after the third attempt while telling Zeal to be a better influence. Had him sighing and further leaning into warm chest of slumbering Thaxrton for comfort. Wanting Fae Elder to be awake so he could get away with speaking improperly in front of Drite. That wasn't happening since Thaxton had fallen asleep when the private plan took off.

"Hungry? " Shane offered to fed Zeal's thirst for chi.

"I need to tape that." Candy had a small camcorder on hand.

"..Incest does sale." Zeal sighed needing the fun.

Zeal worked his way out of Thaxton's iron clad grip so he could move with three of them to back area of plan. Being an ornate bedroom decorated in Asian styling of Thaxton's homeland. With large bed lowered to be modeled after a futon wrapped in silk bed linens and satin blankets. Any thing else was Chinese and Japanese inspired pieces that personally belonged to Thaxton.

"Planned on getting laid?" Shane asked slamming onto the bed.

"Got to love mile high club." Candy started rolling her camera.

Zeal laughed understands where they were coming from with that type of joke being exchanged between them. Before wandering over to Shane on the edge of the bed now needing to feed. Getting into a straddling position upon Shane's body aligning their mouths as his eyes took on eerie glow.

Just when feeding began Thaxton burst into the door

"Out!" He would order Shane and Candy. "Leave the camera."

Shane threw Zeal on to the bed winking at him while he and Candy exited the room smirking jointly. Thaxton on the other hand slammed the door shut he may have bent the frame of the doorway. Not caring if he locked the damn thing since rage of someone else touching his new mate ran through his veins.

"Are You Trying To Enrage Me?" Thaxton bellowed want Zeal to hear him.

"Did it work?" Zeal sat there staring at him.

Thaxton kicked off his boots while he threw off his formal robe to the floor before marching over toward that bed. He crashes down covering Zeal's body with his own smashing their mouths together. Roughly taking soft lips and tongue with him own scale textured orifice while arms encircled his neck. Drawing him closer to a younger body he was coming to prefer then lonely nights.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He noticed Zeal's hungry as he pulled away from their kiss.

"You kind of sexy just sleeping." Zeal whispered.

"Take what you need and then I'll satin my need." Thaxton kissed his forehead.

"Can I..." Zeal squeezed Thaxton between his thighs.

Thaxton crushed youth back into bed when he was caressed through his clothes loving how Zeal made his point. Re-connecting their mouths to familiar pull of his chi would flow from one mouth to another. Lasted for few minutes until Zeal would had his fill and gently started to undo the buttons to Thaxton's shirt. Each patch of skin was revealed to him he kissed working down to Thaxton's pants.

"Let me." Thaxton offered removing him self from Zeal.

Stood up facing Zeal unfastening his pants he would lower along with his undergarments to expose him self. A harden piece of flesh that was twice size of avenge human stood proud for Zeal. Pulsing to be touched by nimble fingers that always worked him in to blissful state of mind.

"You ruined me for humans." Zeal felt his legs give out at the sight.

"Making me only one that has come to enjoy you." Thaxton returned to this Youth. "...Because I've come..."

He couldn't finish when he was taken into Zeal's mouth and talented hands that silenced him. How Zeal could fit him whole into that small mouth he didn't care as something set swept over his tip. Had him slightly buck into and out in running his fingers through brown tresses.

"...Get ready..." He mumbled feeling that tingle in his lower abdomen.

Seconds of speaking his orgasm hit and filled Zeal's throat and mouth in swift wave of white that choked him out. He swallowed what he could as he pulled away choking on the rest allowing Thaxton to soften. Rest spilled from edges of his mouth and rest was wiped away by gruff a hand belonging to Thaxton.

"Rest." Thaxton's voice was that soothing lullaby Zeal needed as he ended up laying on bed's edge and watch Fae elder.

Thaxton sheds the rest of his clothes for fresh ones before sitting beside Zeal not fastening any thing. Allowing young one to rest his head on one of his legs when he looked up into those slit, reptilian eyes.

"You really enjoy my company?" Zeal whispered touched by Thaxton's words.

"Outside and in my bed no matter where we are." Thaxton hissed happily when Zeal's reached into his pants and caressed him again. "Please be mining forever..."

"Like in..." Zeal stopped hoping this was what his mother told him about.

"...Become my mate, I can not go on being your sexual partner any more with out wanting more." Thaxton took Zeal's hands in one of his own and pulled him forward. "You have healed my heart and now it's wants you."

On to Zeal's ring finger series of burn marks in linear formation would appear from first knuckle to second joint. Forming a branding mark that would resemble a tattoo skillfully placed on Zeal's finger.

"You know how to make a guy say yes." Zeal liked his new marking.

"It's temporary until I can get you an actual ring." Thaxton liked Zeal's reaction.

"Can we celebrate?" Zeal was still caressing Thaxton.

Thaxton would have granted to him if Drite's nanny didn't come running into the room with whiny infant. Insisting they do some thing since he hadn't stopped wailing since they both lefts they lounge area. Going on how she tried everything from feeding him to wiggling his favorite toy.

"Leave him with us." Thaxton and Zeal separate.

"Come here little guy." Zeal reached out wanting to hold Drite.

In to his arms his nanny not needing to worry about how he is cared placed the infant dragon. Knowing Zeal was a parental unit that Drite had already came to accept as part of his family. Had her being dismissed by Thaxton for the rest of the ride as he started to fasten his clothing. Choosing a non-magical option of dressing over using his usual routine Zeal had come to except of him. Ended with him flopping on to bed next to Zeal lacing his boots to take in the sight.

"You would make a perfect mother." Thaxton couldn't wait to have another one with Zeal this time.

"Let's get this this trip done with first." Zeal rocked Drite.

"Soon you'll have a sibling." Thaxton looked to Drite. "A succubus-dragon hybrid."

"I want him to have your fire...literally." Zeal comes to prefer instant flame Thaxton could produce.

Drite cooed in Zeal's arms instead of further screeching out his lungs like he been doing just to be heard. Watching his father pull the rest of him self together taking in the lingering smells in the air. One was his favorite being his father's natural musky smell mixed with Zeal's own. Second was lingering smell of sex that just took place before he was brought to them. Had him burying his little nostrils in bed sheets that were still wrapped around Zeal's waist. That would last for a few minutes until Eros had to hand Drite over to his father.

"I'll wait for you outside with the others." Thaxton held Drite with one arm. "I brought some clothes for you for occasion like this."

He once more shard a simple kiss with Zeal that would leave both wanting more if they didn't pull away for other. One heading out the private plan's only bedroom area to face two people he was angry with. Tightening holding his son against his chest while he addressed Shane and Candy.

"Next time; use Fae Travel Agency instead of catching a flight with Zeal and me." Thaxon started his lecture. "Time for us is needed to reconnect before I go into isolation until my species' mating season passes."

"Don't want to be in bedroom 24/7 with Zeal?" Candy hinted with wiggle of her eyes brows.

"Lasei goes into heat is whole new experience." Shane loved when Lasei let go.

Thaxon only silenced them by dumping his son into Candy's lap in one swoop with out much of a warning. Pointing out they could find everything they needed in large bag found with Mothergoose fae. Before returning to his seat he had left to chase off them and Zeal just hours ago to stop a taboo act. Resulted in his finally being able to have Zeal as his new mate and pleasurable time together. Just he wouldn't falling back asleep since Zeal would be joining him minute later. Taking a sit right next to him in the new threads Thaxton had bought him with smile on his face.

"You got great taste." Zeal took Thaxton's hand in his own.

"Anything for you..." Thaxton ended up pulling him in to an embrace. "...Since my heart is yours to do as you please with..."

"Then let the fun start." Zeal lays his head on Thaxton's chest.

They enjoyed the rest of the plane ride in their own world while Candy and Shane played babysitter. Remembering to ask Thaxton where the camera he told them to leave was in the bedroom. Scenes recorded on the film or memory card were going to be great footage for a teaser film. Just getting their hands on the recording device with out Drite ripping to chewing it up was a problem.

"When does he not try to put stuff in his ...mouth..?" Candy tried to figure out if Drite's toothy grin was considered a mouth.

"When we're not pulling stuff out of steel trap." Shane squeezed a chewing ring before Drite. "He bites."

"You ever thought of having one your self?" Candy asked about Shane and Lasei's future plans as a couple.

"Depends ..." Shane never talked about subject with Lasei.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival to the hotel coming straight from the airport was a welcoming session that related up Zeal. People who had become fans from the sex tapes series that Candy came up with was ALLOT. Not that Thaxton cared either way he got to shed some of his human disguise for bits of his dragon form. Long tail that fades from coloring of human skin to rough scales that made up extra appendage. His human eyes were of traded in for slit, reptilian eyes of brightest green and darkness black. Texture of his skin leaned toward a more scale skin found on a kimono dragon. Still in his more human clothing with his son tucked in arms of his nanny while Candy and Shane followed.<p>

"Reservation under Gayle for party of four with child." Zeal spoke to hotel clerk on duty.

To them up to five Card Keys were given to them in an envelope that didn't match what other guests checking-in got. Followed by another card that had instructions for them to follow once in the elevator. Ended with them being told to have a nice day with a wink mostly aimed at Shane and Zeal.

"See you later." Shane flirts back. "...Be here when I get back..."

"Shane! Flirt Later!" Candy yanked him from blushing clerk.

He waved at retreating form of human who couldn't stop blushing when they're eye contact wasn't broken. Leaving Candy to grab him by the collar of his jacket hating how he was acting like this. Not that she had to worry about the language they all brought with them thanks to Zeal and a bellhop. Directing a cart glided cart behind the small group of his lover and family just exchanging words.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **

A song from album American Idol Season 2: All-Time Classic American Love Songs by American Idol.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Arms:<strong>

Autographic session that was planned for Zeal and Thaxton went off with out hint thanks to Candy. She used extra footage she gathered for newly hidden cameras in their assigned rooms. To make teaser films that latest a good 60 to 120 seconds on set up screens around the table. Attracted more fans to their table and people to buy whatever products were being sold.

"We may not have enough before this is over." Shane hands out yet another few tapes and pictures.

"Just shut up and smile." Candy wanted to stomp on his feet. "Can get me those Prada boots in display window."

"You too much like your mother." Shane smirked at the joke.

"Want Lasei to find out about threesome you were in?" Candyu asked about her unleashed footage.

"Gemini Fae are the best." He recalled last night. "Even when under the influence of a glamour charm."

He started to drool at the way those girls allowed him to mount them when they were together just that early morning. Girls had come here under the guise of being apart of the Furry Fandom. That Shane was here attending with his half-sibling and friends as a guest.

"Your brother is popular." Candy never knew how of a natural Zeal was.

"Should have been there when he was born." Sane recalled the day.

Bo was around eight and half months pregnant with Zeal working a sticky case that had to do with excepting Fae. Female Fae's baby was cut from them only 8 months into pregnancy cycle of motherhood. Remands of newborn were never found any matter how hard any Fae or human looked. Making Bo act as bait to lute the people harvesting Fae children out and be handled by law enforcement. Ended with Zeal being born in middle of a bustling street corner to a human audience.

"His mom sucked dad dry afterward just to have the strength to hold Zeal." Shane smiled. "Your mom got pictures on her phone."

"Remind me to get a few and see if Thaxton has anything from his younger years." Candy was getting an idea.

"He forgot how old he is?" Shane reminds me.

Candy shrugged at the comment knowing Thaxton wasn't caring about his baby pictures since attention was elsewhere. People thought the sight of him just holding his son after a feeding was cutest thing. Some insisted of getting a father-son pictures of the pair with their smart phones or cameras. Zeal was more of the charmer with more single ones who posed for a few pictures, and short chats. Either of them was getting quite a crowd of humans who thought they were professionals. Asking what kinds of FX make up they used in to create a realistic tail and talons. Even the topics of Thaxton wearing contacts while having intimate relations with Zeal came up. Beside eerie way Zeal's would change when they exchanged a simple kiss.

There was so much more that was asked about...

"You two ever interested in a threesome?" One fan would end up asking.

Thaxton froze up completely when those words were asked practically dropping the marker he been using. Zeal smirked at the phrase while staring at the human to look him over. L

"He would throw your back or tire you out and Thaxton doesn't share." Candy answered the fan's question. "So move on!"

She mad her point by Shane handing a grab bag filled with goodies not yet to be released to the public. As he told the person to go on and enjoy the rest of his day at this Furry Convention. Who ran off with this smile on her or his face clenching the handle of the grab bag.

"Thanks." Candy huffed knowing Shane here was a good thing.

"Anything to keep Zeal from draining a human to brink of death." Shane brought up when Zeal's first fed.

"My Faye abilities just woken up and I didn't know THAT would happen." Zeal heard and answered.

Talking about Zeal's first time ever with a human male while he attended a human school wasn't a pleasing memory. Bo and Dyson along with rest of adults in Zeal's life thought it was a good idea (at the time). Shane was enrolled as a security guard and Pyre was attended as a Teaching Assist. All to keep an eye on Zeal while he went to local high school filled with mixture of humans and Faye teens. Within a few months of interacting with fellow teenage male around his age. One thing led another for the two and they ended up in the Janitor's closet one Friday afternoon. Before the pants could come off and kisses when below the waistline with eager hands roamed clothed forms. A tingling feeling from within Zeal burst fourth uncontrollably during their kiss. Out of boy's body his chi flowed into Zeal's mouth before Shane busted in to stop unwanted boy's death.

"...Grandpa pulled me while his friends handled the cover up..." Zeal whispered what happen afterward. "...I start getting home schooled by a Faye tutor."

"Miss. Tucci was hands on and REALLY good at her job." Shane smirked remembering her.

"Faye world is only one you can have Teacher-Student relations." Candy spoke of what Shane shared with Miss. Tucci.

"Beats doing what you did with half male Faye population." He spoke of Candy's current late night activities.

Thaxton interrupted both of them talking to leave his seat while he hands off his son to his nanny. To stand beside Zeal and assure him accidents like that always happen when young Faye comes into their abilities. Speaking of when he was just a teenager and first breathed flames upon hair of a human maiden.

"Went from Black like night sky to smoldering cinders you find in a fire pit." Thaxton sighed at his own memory. "Took a Hair Growing Tonic from a witch in exchanged for a few of my shed scales to grow her tresses back."

"She still talked to you?" Zeal asked quite peaked by Thaxton's tale.

"Until her natural life ended 50 years later due to illness." Thaxton sighed. "She was only one of few humans of her village that befriended me."

Thaxton hatred the stigma that humans had toward dragons through the many centuries he lived. Among them in his own human form living his everyday life before and after he was mated. Stories of how his own kind was slayed because they came off as fearsome beasts sadden him.

"BREAK!" Candy thought the couple needed one.

Shane was the one that hangs up a rope in front of a line of humans in array of clothing and accessories. Each one disappointed in there own way when they saw the closed sign putting put on the table. Not pleased they had to wait a whole hour or two for newest fandom to Furry society to return.

"Until there return everyone." Candy announced to the waiting crowd. "An hour long pre-view of their latest video series can be seen in Vid Room One."

"Hurry up before you lose a seat." Shane assured many of the on lookers.

Out of the autograph area the line would go with Candy thanking Shane for the quick wipe out. Asking if he was going to need her to man this table since Xepher and Aqua were do later on today. He waved his head and pointed over to claimed humans that Thaxton brought along for this. Stating how they been helping him with shipments and selling products to interested fans. Pointing out making them wear the fake horns or altered contacts was easier then bribing them.

"Not that I wanted to have one." Shane wasn't into a Faye subject of owning a life.

"Master Thaxon is a kind man." One of claimed human spoke freely. "He treats us as if we weren't claimed at all."

"We know." Shane and Candy answered him in union.

Both had witnessed first hand Thaxton's kindness in the form of a few of Chinese or Asian descent. Since the way they were mistreated by most Thaxton's 'associates' ended with them dyeing young. Had him participating in tradition known as the Ghost Bride by supplying the girls for deceased bachelors.

"Want a ghost bride?" Candy asked in a teasing matter.

"No since I already have someone back at home." Shane spoke of Lasei.

"I know you and Lasei are knocking boots." Candy admitted something she knew already.

Speaking of an action that involved two people sharing a sexual act, rumbled Zeal was found pressed into an elevator's wall. Being held firmly there by wall muscle that was an ever-aroused Thaxton not letting him down. Aggressive glow of Elder's Faye serpentine eyes baring down on Zeal alone. Hands in mid-transformation to that of dragon talons would roam youth's body repeatedly. Keeping the youth off his feet as they feverish made out ignoring everyone that entered or left.

"We doing elevator sex or not?" Zeal asked cupping Thaxton's hardening rod through his pants.

"As if I care." Thaxton's growl furthered intense Zeal. "I just want you!"

"Then to a quickie we go." Zeal smirked.

Chance Zeal took to slip out of Thaxton's tight grip on his person to land on his feet before Thaxton's lower half. Where he got in to a kneeling position un-tucking the ends of whatever button up shirt Thaxton decided to wear. To reveal a downy softness of green peach fuzz right from Thaxton's naval to hemline of his trousers. Zeal's fingertips lightly grazed this trail of hair before he reached out for hemline of Thaxton's trousers. Working from experience of unfastening buttons and hooks to get at under garment under neither. He would find made of silk dyed to reflect the scales of Thaxton's more beastly form. Reaching through the flop of silk made boxers to touch a harden piece of flesh had Thaxton humming.

That erected ramrod in all its glory was made up a sight for anyone that hadn't seen someone this significant. Not that Zeal was filmier with what laid standing before his hungry eyes and salving mouth. Veins burst from under parts of the reddening skin that started to turn shades of purple.

"Ever told you this is my favorite part of you." Zeal would give the tip an experimental lick.

"More often then most." Thaxton grunts.

"Goodie." Zeal licked once more.

Before Thaxton reached for the top of his head grabbing pieces of his hair and tagged hard hinting at something. Zeal got my slipping Thaxton further into his mouth just passed lips while he still worked elder faye. Slipping around the tip ever so much so he could soak up not dripping pre-cum. Taking as much of Thaxton into his mouth as he could with out gagging starting the sucking motion. Narrowing of his mouth and throat added the perfect pressure to now throbbing organ. Thaxton frantically fought the urge to peeve his hips back and fourth without control into and out of Zeal's lips.

"Thanks me who helped you perfect this talent of your's." Thaxton whole being started to swim with pleasure.

His hands that now looked like talons tangled them selves up in hair atop of Zeal's hair with vice-like grip. Practically rolling firsts of hair in between his retractable claws when over taken by bliss. Ready rip the strands he took hold of out by their roots when he started to pull.

"I'll send him a fruit basket and a King's treasure." Thaxton steady legs and began swaying his hips.

He could feel him self-getting ready to explode inside such a skilled mouth that was currently Zeal. How this youth in his 18 years of being with knew how to bring the right amount of touch to oral stimulation. Had him becoming thankful to sexual buddies that Zeal ever shared his years before him with. Would end with a roar that rattled upon his release of endless stream of cum for Zeal. Whole elevator rattled from the might of in-human sound to the point Zeal had to catch his balance (after swallowing so much of Thaxton).

"You really want to know who sent my nights with?" Zeal would look up to Thaxton still in kneeling position.

"Yes!" Thaxton bellowed catching him breath.

"...It's a long lists since I inherited my mom's sexual appetite." Zeal warned Thaxton.

"I'll throw a party at The Dal." Thaxton started running his hands over Zeal's face. "...Or anything to thank who for what claimed my heart."

Zeal blushed at the complement given to him while he sat back on his rear watching Thaxton fix him self-back up. By tucking a soften rod back into his undergarments while re-tucking his shirt and fastening his trousers.

"Now up on your feet since we have a signing to get back to." Thaxton reached down for one of Zeal's hands.

He assured him that when they were done with all of this on their first day Zeal would be rewarded in their room later.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **

A song from ZZTop Greatest Hits album by ZZTop.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme All Your Love:<strong>

"I wish they stopped asking." Zeal sighed looking over the passing crowd.

"What I get for losing control over pieces of my form when weren't throes of passion." Thaxton saw nothing wrong with a threesome with a human.

"I don't share." Zeal scoffed.

Thaxton ended up smiling at the fact he always made known when with Zeal while he took Zeal into his arms. Pressing this young Fae into his arms stating no matter the third partner the y take. He would always prefer Zeal's talented mouth and rest of him then someone they share one-night stand with.

"Let's go buy you some animals' ears and made that vibrator tail." Thaxton smirked looking at him.

"What we do not kinky enough?" Zeal asked in teasing matter.

"That answer can clearly be seen on this." Candy got in between them showing a thumb drive in shape of a Hello Kitty figure. "In an elevator."

Thaxton ended up threatening to burn her alive with his own fire breath and wipe out her existence in this world. If she would give 20 % of profits or sales from all business made on what she been recording. Had her agreeing to if she got a certain mold of his 'parts' when he was at erect for a product.

"It's just an idea." She winked at them.

"That's what got us here." Zeal reminds her.

"Get back to me when you can." She hands a bag to them.

She then ran off with thumb drive in hand needing to start editing her homepage used to sale her Thaxton and Zeal related merchandise. Leaving Shane and a few of Thaxton's Claimed humans to handle their booth. DVDs and prints of screen captures from recordings were one of many items for sale. A few Dakumakura covers that sport Zeal or Thaxton front and back were up for grabs. Beside mini-dragon plushie that Thaxton swore looked just like his new born son.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is." Zeal grins wider.

"Better not be." Thaxton looked into the box. "...And it is..."

"Want to start?" Zeal asked in whispered tone.

"I rather out this away and spend time with our son in Petting Zoo." Thaxton clenched he bag's handle shut.

"You do know the Petting Zoo isn't actually what you think it is." Zeal explains.

To only be corrected when Thaxton showed him the more PG rated Petting Zoo taking place out back. Was a small gated setting of farm animals on pavement covered in small amounts of hay. Was being allowed for children under a certain age limit brought here his or her own parents.

"Drite will love that." Candy cooed from over Thaxton's shoulder. "...if he doesn't try eating one."

"That's what worries me." Thaxton sighed.

"We're still teaching him to not bite human or Fae." Zeal tried ot smile when handed Drite. "No biting."

Drite squealed at the idea of being allowed about actual animals he heard about from bed time stories. By wiggling around within Zeal's arms wanting to go instead of stand around and get smothered. Not that sweet smell that was Candy and musky scents of Shane weren't welcoming to him. He loved his father's smells of burning sulfur and brimstone with lingers smells of alluring odor. He started to learn came straight from his second favorite human in the form of Zeal. Who's arms he was currently awaiting to be freed from if they ever get to this Petting Zoo.

"We'll be here." Shane thought Thaxton and Zeal should get going.

Candy sent the her two stars off with feeding Drite a half a piece of Jerky she recently bought from a gas station. She didn't have to worry about running out since she had a whole brown bag fill to chew on. Offering some to Shane knowing the smell of dried out meat stirred his inner shifter being a wolf. He took a few sticks to munch on until he could go out with a few girls masking as wolves. Both girls made him work in the bed room when they rolled around in the sheets of his hotel room. Leaving scratches on his back each time he mounted them placing the role of a alpha in heat of the moment. Was something that always made his smirk when he thought of those moment even if he was Lesei.

"You and her have a opened relationship, right?" Candy asked hinting at something.

"Until our hand fasting ceremony a year form now." He shrugged.

"She finally agreed to marry you." Candy was touched.

"More like her dad pressured being he is the former Blood King." Shane could never win against Trick.

Candy brought up a time when her mother would have been a claimed human of Trick's if she took his offer. Not that Kenzi was one for being owned beside massive stone she wore on her finger. In the form of the engagement ring that Hale gave to Kenzi accepted as part of his second wedding proposal.

"Ever think you'll meet that lucky Fae?" Shane asked Candy.

"Already have." Candy spoke of Thaxton's nephew.

She ended up speaking of the latest gift from Xepher in the form of polished dragon scale 3-teir necklace. Beads that made up this piece of jewelry were finely painted and crafted from scrapped gemstones. While the string these beads were on were woven from fibers of a fire elemental that gave away her hair. Everything else was from a taken about heirloom that belonged to Thaxton's wife. He presented her before she left with his uncle on the private jet for this convention.

"Your wearing it right now aren't you." Shane noticed her choice in high collar collars lately .

"Heck yeah since Thaxton had Xepher near by doing Faerelated business." She lowers her shirt's collar to show the necklace.

This got her a whistle from Shane when he looked over the fancy piece of jewelry wrapped around her neck. Taking in the sight of this polished scale had him making a mental note to speak Wight Trick. He didn't want to give just a ring to Lesei for their engagement gift by time he gets back, or could bother Thaxton for advice.

Not that he wanted to go hunt down elder Faeand bother him about helping him find a ring for Lesei. Since at the very moment Thaxton was watching his son and fiancé hand feed a few Mexican goats. He loved the way they just freeze up and faint on the ground when you scare them. Thinking he should buy one as a pet was thrown out the window because of his relatives food preference. Leaving him to stand at attention and just watch the scene that took place before him.

"You did well." He would come to acknowledge Xepher.

"Mortal can be..." Xepher had to watch his tongue.

"Have you seen Miss. Candice after setting this up?" Thaxton asked him about Xepher's bride to be.

"No, since I've been unable to find the courage to approach her since she's been busy running that ...business ..." Xepher was comfortable speaking of his uncle's new found stardom.

Thaxton could never understand how his own family still had old world views when it came to his and Zeal. He wasn't ashamed like most of his clans' man had become over what he shared with this youth. Since this 18-yr old succubus-hybrid some how brought back the light into his life. Leaving him for some underage female from another dragon-shifter bloodline wouldn't be enough.

What was before him was enough for him

"Go since my claim can only help her out so much." Thaxton was done with Xepher.

"What of dinner?" Xepher asked knowing Thaxton usual preferred joint meals.

"I privately rented out the back room of a fae run place of eating for tonight." Thaxton hand Xepher a slip of paper. "Tell others we'll be eating there."

Xepher took folded over piece of paper with out looking over the contains from his uncle willingly. Knowing he would get the change to present his family's marking imprint when he properly asks for her hand. Knowing the necklace he recently given her was being enjoyed at the moment by her and Shane.

"Have you imprinted..." Xepher was cut off when Zeal walked over with Drite in his arms asking what was up. To only have Thaxton lean over toward his ear and whisper something that had Zeal sighing.

"Really?" Zeal asked Xepher rather disappointed in what was told to him by Thaxton.

"Have I offended you?" Xepher was careful in what he spoke.

"Just that you don't know how me and your Uncle met..." Zeal smirked.

A 16-year-old succubus-hybrid was working at the Dal some time during the year of the Dragon mid-August 2012. Rainstorm that was free of lightening or thunder raged on outside The Dal's walls. Didn't disturb serving of fresh drinks to fellow Fae that willingly returned Zeal's flirting hints. Would end with a quickie with chi need to be drained in the back room for all to hear the activity. Came to an end when a shape-shifter Fae dressed in mourning attire bald atop his head with braided bread on his chin. Whose body was covered in complete muscle would enter The Dal. Taking the table farthest from the bar that had little light and wasn't occupied by other Fae.

Where he was presented with Saki by Trick for a few hours to ease whatever angry and sorrow elder Fae carried. Would end when something Candy illegally took from a residence of a Fae Elder one night. Was returned by Zeal working that night apologizing for his friend's mistake in his own way. Came in the form of an ostrich sized egg colored that of a polished amberite stone. Wrapped in a silk sheet so outer shell would get scratched since a developing fetus was inside. Would be placed on the table just far enough from a shape-shifter Fae's fingers by Zeal. That had their hands brushing against each other for an electrical spark of attraction to form.

Led to Zeal learning the shape-shifter Fae name when the man instantly took hold of one of his hands. Insisting the Trick allow him one night with his grandson within his estate for the rest of the night. Would be granted by Trick when he couldn't get a punishment being brought on Candy for stealing. Dismissed, knowing she would have to be brought before the acting Ashe and Light Fae council.

"We're been together ever since." Thaxton stared right at Zeal.

"Best three years of my life." Zeal returned Thaxton's expression of affection.

"I've never regret claiming you." Thaxton looked to junction between Zeal's neck and shoulder.

Freshly laid bandages on Zeal's neck making sure irration hadn't set in laid in layers held in place by tape. Feeling of marked skin on the left side of Zeal's neck carried important imprint. Just wanting Zeal's skin to absorb and heal properly had Thaxton fretting over succubus-hybrid.

"You regret us?" Thaxton asked Zeal an old question.

"We may have started out as a sexual partner with you wanting to forget about your pained heart." Zeal pressed into Thaxton. "...We turned into something I'm glad to have..."

Thaxton just took Zeal into his arms just so he could take in the moment of succubus-hybrid fully being his. Since last night he was able to brand Zeal as apart of the mating process within his clan. By using a family heirloom in the form of a metal stamp specially crafted to stamp on to flesh. Heat of a dragon had to warm the line of the stamp meant to be pressed into skin of there intends neck.

"Kodiak moment." Candy took a picture.

She then snapped a few more with ideas of coming up with an ACEO card series she could give out to fans of her website. Shane rolled his eyes at her while Xepher hinted he knew someone. Who could help her made her website allot more popular with a new design and better business plan. Had him grabbed by the collar of whatever shirt he was wearing by agreeable Candy.

"We want copies." Zeal knew she would make proofs before mainstreaming anything.  
>"they'll be a party." Candy couldn't' wait to show off what she had in mind. "...with freebies people can take home."<p>

Xepher joined in her rant about helping sort out this gathering of Fae and non-Fae on neutral territory. Shane chimed in with an offer to sponsor this all since he had nothing better to do in the mean time. Thaxton's claimed humans were encouraged to add their two sense in form of ideas. Mother goose Fae handling Drite had some of her own thoughts while she started to bottle fed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **

A song from album 2013 Grammy Nominees by The Lummineers.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho Hey:<strong>

"Something wrong?" Xepher asked Zeal.

"You were staring and had me worried." Zeal shrugged.

"Trying to understand how you and uncle can be so..." Xepher couldn't find the right word.

"...compatible since you fuck like bunnies?" Candy finished Xepher's sentence.

She got her a smirk from Xepher while Zeal pointed out they were already finishing each other sentences. This had Xepher telling him to be silent so he could openly look upon a women like Candy. Since in this short time he got to know this girl after being forced upon him by his uncle (and rest of his family). Not that Santiago clan put pressure on Candy to pursue the relationship with Xepher. Both seemed to be connecting in ways that not even Thaxton could predict would work.

"Your lucky to have someone like her in your life." Zeal winked at Xepher.

"Better then any Luck Fae I've been with." Xepher recalled a few both female and male.

"Been there and done that." Zeal knew what Xepher spoke of. "...and even feed from them..."

They shared conversation was cut short when Candy stormed into the room with her arms full of boxes insisting she needs help. Pointing out she has been busy putting together new found products for her website. A few being autographic pictures and those cards she been ranting about to them.

"Let me." Xepher would end up leaving his seat at the table Zeal and he occupied.

Walking clear across the room to help by taking the box from her while requesting/ Zeal to go a few refreshments. Who was on his feet knowing what to get since he pretty much grew up beside Candy, and her siblings. Grabbing his coat and keys while making a bee-line for the door Candy marched in.

"Lots and lots of booze." Candy needed to be drunk.

"Use this." Xepher tosses a credit card at Zeal. " Uncle says there isn't a limit."

Zeal smirked knowing he didn't have to limit him self when he went to local strip mall to shop for a few things. Just he needed to get back into time since Thaxton was personally picking him up for a date night. What Thaxton always had planned were romantic to the point he ended up pantless in the end.

"Can you guys tell..." He was cut off by Xepher stating he would rely the message to his uncle if Zeal wasn't back in time.

Had Candy chasing Zeal out the door when he started to take his time leaving by walking backward toward the door. Had him about face and turning the knob he would turn to step outside to get to his car. Model was newer version of what he use to drive thanks to Thaxton a year go. He would come to like since each feature was done to fill every need from music to communication. Hands free into devices that made driving behind the wheel safer for him and obey human laws.

"Maybe I can check in with mom and dad about ..." He played with his car keys.

He smirked at the thought of just popping in and bothering his mom's latest reunion with his dad. Not that he planned on just going in there and disturbing whatever Bo had planned with Dyson. Since he also needed to check in with his own siblings after latest Fae killing of late.

Seemed while he and other were away having fun at a convention meant for humans to run around as animals. A few more Fae were being slayed and having chucks of their bodies being cut out. If anyone looked more closely at Fae bodies that were recovered by the Ashe and his men. Bite marks ranging in size and shape belonging to a humanoid could be found surrounding the cut marks.

"Yeah, better call them." He knew how much of a worry wart his mother was.

He always had a hard problem with Bo since he began to walk as a toddler wanting a life of his own. Not once did his mother want him to follow in her foot steps as a Private Investigator, or freelancer (Kenzi put it). Leaving on edge of darkness while still existing within the world of the light. In a stable relationship with a man far pass 1,000 mile stone when age gap came into play. Already a parent figure to small hatchling dragon that insisted he was newborn's mother.

"Zeal!" Voice from a cloud of green smoke had him turning to find Thaxton standing behind him.

"Your early." Zeal unlocks his car.

"I'm not leaving you alone after what's been happening." Thaxton stepped forward.

"Shouldn't you be with Drite?" Zeal thought Thaxton should be with his son.

This had Thaxton lifting a empty alcohol bottle with plastic tip attached within one of his hands. Asking why his son ended up drunk on what was supposed to be dragon formula and powdered vitamins. Instead was a mixture of human alcohol and basic milk served to his son in a alcohol bottle.

"I ran out of bottles and Drite refused him usual meal." Zeal got into driver side seat.

"He's soundly passed out after attempting to crawl for the first time." Thaxton joined Zeal in passenger side seat. "Please tell me you didn't get this idea from Miss. Kenzi."

Zeal sighed not wanting to admit the trick with the alcohol bottle was an idea he got from his Aunt Kenzi. Since she pulled same stunt with him from time to time upon him being around Drite's age.

"Not everyone can be a perfect parent..." Zeal slammed his door.

Thaxton did the same before leaning back in his seat and watching Zeal go through his driving routine. Not making a single noise or start up a conversation with Thaxton about healthy habits for Drite. Had seatbelts being buckled and car being attempted to be started up without eye contact being made. Had the vehicle being driven at a slow place backwards out of the narrow drive way to avoid damage. Had Zeal checking all the mirrors while looking in back to make sure he didn't hit anyone.

"None of my claimed are roaming the grounds." Thaxton stated watching Zeal.

"Still." Zeal mumbled. "Thought you had plans."

"Finished early to spend time with Drite and found this in beside him." Thaxton held up the bottle.

That only had resulted in Zeal not speaking to Thaxton when he fulled backed out of the drive way in dill speed. Angling him self enough on the joint private road he threw his car in forward and took off. Thaxton was lucky he choice to belt into his seat since sudden force would have sent him flying. Not that crashing through window shield would hurt him since he been through worst. To experience a rough ride of going over bump in paved road had him rising off his seat. Ended with car coming to a sudden halt when they came to the estate's only way in and out.

"Get out and open it by hand with no puff of your green smoke." Zeal unlocked the doors from his side.

"Serious for once." Thaxton stepped out.

Elder Fae left the bottle in his seat by taking hold of the door's inside handle and pulling to swing the door outward. Not disturb by the sounds of crackling from the gravel that made up the private roadway. Under his boot clad feet when he exited the car making his way around the door he opened. Making his way toward the front of the car that was a few feet away from a closed gate.

"You need to get a new groundskeeper." Zeal at retreating Thaxton.

"Seehorn is a good man who's been with me since my mate's death." Thaxton strongly defends his groundskeeper.

Thaxton allowed one of his hands to morph from a human appendage to that of 3-pong talon with elongated claws. That he would use to ripped off a lock and chain that shouldn't have been on the gate. Allowing to push open the gate wide enough for Zeal to drive through and go where he wanted. Not before he rejoined him in the car by taking his place in the passenger seat once more.

"Not going to close the gate your self." Zeal re-locked the doors.

Thaxton didn't have to say a thing since scrapping of heavy metal across gravel covered street. Could be heard by both of them when Zeal drove away from the very gate enclosed Thaxton's estate. Telling them the gate's magical enchantment that allowed the fate to close was still active.

"Where that chain and lock come from?" Zeal asked knowing one wasn't kept on the gate.

"You have me wondering." Thaxton lifts cut in two chair and lock.

"They're man made." Zeal knew right off that were made by a mortal.

If only he hadn't taken his eyes off the road since a spike strip was rolled over by tires of Zeal's car. Making him slam on the brakes before they veered off the private road and into some tree. Stopping the car on the side of the road just a few feet away from the tree in a startled state. That didn't last long when he unbuckled quickly and got out of the car needing to look around. Sight of Thaxton heading toward him form corner of his eye have a sense of relief. Not that he would have time to slam his car's door shut and walk around the vehicle to greet Thaxton. Since from behind someone holding up a hand held tranquilizer gun. Expression on this person's face told Zeal he needed to move or he would end up getting caught.

"Excuse me!" Zeal when the person squeezed the trigger of their tranquilizer gun.

Loaded dart that flew out of the barrel missed Zeal by a inch few barely scratching him when he ducked down. Under the car Zeal would roll leaving the person to curse inwardly at their failure. About to go after Zeal, if they weren't lifted into the air by their feet and pulled upward. So high into the air that the tranquilizer gun they had used fell from their grip a talon. Owned by angry Thaxton looking over the pistol rather carefully before unloading the dart.

"Animal tranquilizer measured out to take out a mature hippo." Thaxton how much was within dart. "All I'll do to subdue you is pin your down and have my way with you."

"Just what I like." Zeal ended up joining Thaxton.

This had Thaxton whispering to Zeal that the season of molting his skin was coming very soon for him. Since Thaxton was sensitive during those few days when he sheds his old skin for a new one. Having someone their to ease him through the pain and discomfort would be easy for him. This got him a nod from Zeal before they returned to the person Thaxton was holding in the air with his tail.

"Torture or hand him off to your mother?" Thaxton asked Zeal.

"Interrogate first." Zeal wanted to know how a human found Thaxton's estate.

"Sounds fine with me with either way." Thaxton liked the idea. "I still get answers."

He would end up passing the human off to one of his claimed humans so he would taken holding room. Leaving him to look over the tranquilizer gun and dart he pulled from the barrel's bask end. Some what thinking to keep this item as a type of trophy or reminder of almost losing Zeal.

"What was he thinking?" Zeal asked about the tranquilizer gun Thaxton held.

"That you were wild animal." Thaxton shrugged.

"I'm 1/3 wolf-shifter your freak." Zeal corrected Thaxton. "I can't shift."

Thaxton ended up placing the dart back in the tranquilizer gun being wary of the trigger with his talons. Making sure to the hand the item off to another claimed human with handling instructions. Wanting also for one of them when this was all done to relocate Zeal's care into his personal garage. Warning them to not dent or leave one scratch on the car's body. Being careful in handing the key ring that went to Zeal's car by passing them from Zeal to his claimed human.

"I really do need to get going." Zeal remembered why he was leaving.

"Then let me take you there." Thaxton offered.

"Fine, but no extreme PDA." Zeal knew Thaxton would 'try' to convince him.

Thaxton banished his tail and talons for his more human appearance agreeing with Zeal's terms. Reaching out for Zeal to take his hand so he would be teleport where he needed to go to pick up his items. That was taken by Zeal listening where he needed to go and what was needed to get.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **

A song from Most Requested Hits album by Aaron Carter.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave It Up To Me:<strong>

Thaxton always started his day waking one whole hour before the sun would rise bare from his slumber. Making sure to stench every inch of his body in the darkness of hiss bedroom letting out a roar. Allowing the temperature of his room to cool his muscles covered in sweat soaked skin. Small goose bumps formed all over him from his chiseled jaw line to define arches of his feet. Ready to leave his bed for his private bathing area so he could take a long bath with heated water.

Just this time he would get the chance to have a companion this whole time since he spent centuries doing this alone. Nobody to greet him upon him was opening his eyes first thing in the morning upon waking. Saying he should stay in bed for a few hours or have a lazy morning for once. Share a naked cuddle session or something more with them while a servant come looking for him. Would end with him share a VERY long shower with this person in a loving matter.

Took place with Zeal since he moved in with Thaxton

"You look good naked." Zeal watched Thaxton from their bed.

"I wish others could see your way of me as a pleasing sight." Thaxton fastens his collar. "...But that isn't how this world works."

"Mortals are prudes." Zeal hugged a pillow to his chest.

Thaxton sat next to Zeal with a smile on his face reminding him they were do to see the acting Ashe in a few hours. The succubus- hybrid groaned at the reminder he was given by his lover so carefree. Since he wanted to spend the rest of the day in his new home being rather intimate with Thaxton.

"Do we have to?" Zeal whined giving his best Puppy Dog eyes.

Thaxton didn't fall for them since his own son's pleading expressions have come to out weigh the one Zeal used. Had him telling Zeal he was to get up and start getting ready for today's events. Bringing up the meeting with The Ash had to do with the human attack on him on Thaxton's estate. Being the human was handed over to mortal law enforcement after Fae forces 'handled him'.

"Faster we solve this." Thaxton hinted at something. "Faster we can put in for you to become Drite's new parent and file for our marriage license."

"Really?" Zeal asked popping up.

Thaxton ended up reaching toward the newly healing mark on Zeal with one of his hand inn slow gesture. Brushing the marked skin that now held his clan's brand making a clear point to Zeal. That he wouldn't have given this to Zeal if he hadn't come out and told Zeal how he brightens up his life. Breathing ever so slightly upon the still healing patch of skin just between Zeal's shoulder and neck.

"Ok, I am going." Zeal struggled to sit still in Thaxton's loose embrace.

"Dress nice and I'll reward in the car." Thaxton watched Zeal crawl away from him.

What he got was a very pleasing view of Zeal exiting their bed and making his way toward closet door. He would enter leaving the door to the closet opened while he picked out what he would wear. Knowing while he covered him self with whatever he thought was nice to wear. Sensing Thaxton watched him pull on each piece of clothing through his enhance sight.

"Done?" Thaxton asked sounding rather aroused.

"Yeah and you need to some help?" Zeal asked in return.

"Handling that on my..." Thaxton moaned unable to finish.

Zeal scrambled out of the closet adjusting the buttons on a jacket not wanting to miss what Thaxton was doing. What he found what his lover finishing him self-using his own hands. A single cloth heavily stained was wrapped around Thaxton's now softening member in a tight grip.

"Come on! You know I hate when you have fun without me." Zeal could only watch.

"You'll get your chance with me when my Mating Cycle or when I shed my skin happens." Thaxton calmed his breathing.

"Better happen soon." Zeal flopped down on the other side of the bed to pull his shoes on.

After tossing the cloth and tucking him self back into his pants while fastening his fastens in a quicken pace. Left the side of the bed he was sitting on to 'handle it problem' during Zeal's minor absence. To sit next to Zeal when he finished lacing up his shoes with out looking.

"Please don't be cross with me?" Thaxton couldn't handle Zeal being angry with him.

Zeal ended up leaning toward Thaxton to lay a simple kiss on the man's cheek with his moist lips. Pulling away when Thaxton turned his own head to look into Zeal's eye and seem hopeful.

"I'm not cross... Just disappointed and looking forward to being pounded into when we're done." Zeal whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"You say nicest things." Thaxton smiled.

Zeal then took Thaxton's hand with his own and tugged wanting to get going before Ashe used another means to get them before him. Thaxton followed Zeal when they were off the bed and out of their room. Making their way through out vast building that made up only half of the estate Thaxton owned. Toward the garage where an unmarked vehicle was awaiting to drive them. In the back acclaimed human would go with the door closing them behind them. While the vehicle started up and driven out of the garage onto the private road at an even pace.

"Want to guess the new Ashe?" Zeal smirked asked Thaxton.

"No, since one get involved with mother some how. " Thaxton hinted at normality. "...end up dead..."

"Were you ever offered the position?" Zeal asked.

Both knew how old Thaxton was after they got to know each other allot better while remembering selection ceremony. Light Fae elders would order a Stag Hunt to select a new Ashe at times. Thaxton wasn't one for the first half of the Stag Hunt, which had him using whatever means to get votes. Not that the second part to hunt down whatever Fae was the game caught his attention. Meant he was a candidate among others who were favored by the Light Fae elders. Leaving him to turn the offer down if even approached by any one from the Four Noble Families.

"I rather have this life with you then worry about the whole Light Fae Community." Thaxton sat back in his seat. "I wouldn't have time for you or my son."

"Good. Because I couldn't stand sharing you." Zeal was touched.

The rest of their ride was pleasant one that allowed going over what Zeal was going to tell the Ashe. Recalling the attack in detail that stills angry Thaxton to the point he once melted a chair. Keeping him calm while recalling moment Zeal was almost taken from him his grasp. Had Zeal playing peacekeeper with Thaxton while tightly holding one of his hands while he spoke. Talking through the experience of him being there to save Zeal from the attacker was a good thing. Making Thaxton calm down when rubbing of his sleeve cover bicep soothed him. Shifts the mood greatly when announced they were near the Ashe's mansion over intercom.

"Nervous?" Thaxton asked Zeal.

"Sweat is pouring out of me like a sprinkler. " Zeal laid his head on Thaxton's shoulder.

Thaxton ended up holding Zeal beside his form the rest of the ride to the back entrance of the Ashe's mansion. Door to their vehicle was opened on it's own with Thaxton escorting Zeal out. Still holding his hand the whole time they walked through out the large estate of the current Ashe. Taking all kinds of sights they slowly passed architecture that made the inside. Stopped right outside the office of the Ashe was Zeal was told he had to go in by him self. Had his hand released by Thaxton when door opened for Zeal to enter when called.

"I'll be here." Thaxton assured him with a pat on his shoulder.

Out of the elder's sight someone else took Zeal while Thaxton was showed to sit down. On an old wooden bench located a few feet away form the office's doorway with armrests and cushioned seat. Offered something to read by this person that ranged from magazines to books. What he wanted was an Incunable or a Fae print Newsprint of some kind not once for the modern material made of mortals. He got right away before being left alone to wait in quiet of the hallway to read. What caught his eye while eh read the Fae print Newsprint was about the cannibal. A person was still going around hunting down Fae like wild game and eating piece of them.

Thought of that human's confession about working for the Fae cannibal came to Thaxton's mind. Way the person told human cops that he was sent to fetch the meat of a succubus under a certain age. After failing to locate Aife and trying to get near Bo with out getting hurt. To only go on about how Zeal was the perfect for the order given to him since he was of succubus descent. Would have taken Zeal's life if he had a more perfect aim the day he found Zeal. Just wasn't expecting to find a dragon of Thaxton's age beside the young man so open.

"What's wrong with me?" Thaxton asked, as he looked at him self.

He knew during certain times in history, that his kin were hunted down in their beast form and slaughtered. To only up being cut up and cooked like an animal and served to fellow humans.

"What am I thinking?" Thaxton asked him self getting off subject.

He ended up putting aside what he been reading to pass the time calling for assistance of some kind. To only get answered right away with question with what he needed now. What he or she was told was Thaxton needed Fae related forms for legal marriage in humans' world, and Zeal adopting his son. Only saying that Thaxton most is lucky to have someone like Zeal in his life. Got answered with a smirk and what Thaxton had planned for Zeal when Fae holidays' came. That wasn't questioned when he or she walked off to get the forms Thaxton wanted.

"Since we're here..." Thaxton mumbled to him self.

He figured going through proper channels then going to down the city hall run by mortals would be hard. Trying to find a Fae in a human run department of government would be harder on. Not letting out the secret they were really Fae here to put in for union of their houses in marriage and adoption. Being that in the human world same sex relations weren't really accepted, unlike the Fae community. Was a better idea since he could take Zeal to a Fae run jewelry store for a ring (he never got one for Zeal after promising).

Until then, Thaxton was presented with empty forms that were Fae related he spent the rest of the time filling out. using his own pen created from his own magical essences to fill in each blank quickly. Already familiar with everything about Zeal and his family since he hired Bo over past three years. Scribbling everything down with out second thought to the point all he needs is Zeal's signature.

"Having fun?" Zeal would ask appearing in front of him.

"Just tending to something I promise you." Thaxton looked up. "Ready to become my Life Partner and a father?"

"Heck yeah." Zeal took a seat next to Thaxton.

He ended up taking the pen from Thaxton to sign where he needed while reading everything over. Not needing to correct a single word since Thaxton pretty much filled everything out correctly. Allowing the pen to dissipate into the air when he was done placing his name on last line.

"Home we go?" Zeal asked look up to Thaxton now.

"You going to tell me what you were question about first." Thaxton lifts one of his eye browses.

Zeal pulled Thaxton to his feet when he took one his hands saying he was mostly asked about everything. The way the human acted when he tried to take Zeal down to Thaxton pinning the human. How he handled him self during the one-side fight without a proper a weapon to defend him. Some were about if he didn't once reveal to the human before hand he was Fae. Ended with him being dismissed and no further details was revealed on why Zeal was called in.

"I think it has to do with this." Thaxton would show Zeal the newsprint he been reading.

"Mom told me she couldn't find any possible leds." Zeal remembered how frustrated Bo had become.

"Your father gets anything?" Thaxton asked about Dyson's own investigation.

"Why you interest in this all the sudden?" Zeal asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **

A song from Storm and Grace album by Lisa Marie Preselry.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet:<strong>

When the still existing elders wanted to meet Thaxton's mate after finally agreeing to summons from him. Meant getting Thaxton's estate in order while going over mannerisms meant for a Fae female. Zeal didn't have a hard time remembering since Trick once taught him Fae etiquette in his early years. Just recalling every way to act toward a someone older then you was hard for Zeal. He came from a upbringing that wasn't filled with social classes among the Fae ranks or formally. Since Bo and Dyson raised him to respect everyone and treat them as equals. Among how to handle multiply sex parents since his Succubus inheritance gave him large limbo.

Ended when he became serous with a Fae elder that could keep up him sexually and fed his hungry. Matched him more extreme interests when he worked his mother's cases and as a bar tender at the Dal. Always there to help him solve the latest job that was taken on or walk him home. Do to connection he had in both the human world and Fae community despite being neutral to Dark and Light. Perks and expensive gifts Thaxton showered Zeal with were a bit much at times.

"I should have taken the late shift?" Zeal would rock Drite in his arms.

He sat in a rocking chair located within the young one's nursery watching Drite crawl around. The nanny was allowed to step out for a few hours so he could talk over watching Drite for a while. Wanting an usable excuse to not be around when Thaxton's family members arrived. Each one referring to Zeal as a fling or a passing fancy Thaxton was keeping around. Until the elderly dragon found a proper female from one of the Noble families to make more offspring.

Led to the conversations, if Zeal could even bare a child with his mixed Fae heritage.

Had him seeking shelter away from their ever spying eyes and questions about his place beside Thaxton. Since he was noticing more then a joke that neither one of them took what he had with Thaxton to heart. Instantly suggesting to set Thaxton up with young Fae girl or to visit a matchmaker. Bringing up that Drite might want another playmate or sibling for when he got much older. Expending his family would do some good since the Great Fae War wipe out most of their numbers.

"Aren't you enough for them?" Zeal sighed looking at Drite play with his building blocks. "You been enough for us."

Drite squealed in agreement before knocking down his makeshift tower of plastic blocks with his tail. Faking his mightiest growl that he tried to make sound like his father when Thaxton got angry. Came out more a kitten's mew or a whining new born pups' cry that had Zeal smirking. Figuring if he could convince Thaxton to demonstrate a proper growl that Drite made get better. Until then, he was going to enjoy watching little one make his best attempts to imitate Thaxton. To only kick him self when he remembered he left his camera in Thaxton's bed room that morning. Not that he could go get the electric device with out bumping into one of Thaxton's claimed humans, or a family member. Not wanting to reply an answer to Thaxton on where he was hiding out.

"Just when I need to feed." Zeal wasn't sucking out chi from Drite when his eyes started to change color.

He figured he could catch the Nanny when ever she popped into 'check' in own Drite and him. That only have him scarring Drite and getting Thaxton angry for taking advantage of defenseless Fae. Not like he could call any of his old partners after making a huge announcement of being hitched.

"Playing hide and seek?" Thaxton asked Zeal from the door way he stepped through closing up his wings.

"More like trying to avoid the in-laws." Zeal couldn't bring him self to lie.

"Their mostly from my late mate's side of the family." Thaxton admitted.

He then kneeled down taking hold of a teetering ring someone brought for Drite and watched Drite take the ring. Pulling away from his father just when Thaxton got to his feet so he could approach Zeal. Practically pinning him to the very chair meat to soothe Drite while staring Zeal right in his eyes.

"You could have come and told me they were speaking ill of you." Thaxton whispered softly.

"One of your claimed spill my location... " Zeal knew they would.

"More like I came looking for you." Thaxton stepped closer to Zeal. "I couldn't sense you."

Zela leaned forward to join their lips in a simple kiss that had Drite dropping his new toy to cheer them on. Had Thaxton smiling before he pulled Zeal form his seat so they could change positions.

"Much better." Thaxton nestled Zeal into his lap.

"Can't I sit on the floor?" Zeal felt awkward

Being placed in straddling pose facing Thaxton still clothed had the heat within his chest build. To the point he bent over and smashed his lips atop against Thaxton's without asking permission. Only pulling away when the feeling of chi that would flow from within Thaxton to him fill his hungry. Lasting for a matter of seconds when needed chi was taken to settle Zeal's shaking form.

"Better?" Thaxton asked Zeal.

"Content." Zeal laid his head on Thaxton's shoulder.

"Come back and put up with the snobs." Thaxton asked nicely.

Zeal sighed knowing he couldn't hide away forever from people that were going to become his family. Getting the introduction out of he way now would make this easier for the both of them.

"Can we make out in front of them?" Zeal asked wanting to mess with a few.

"No tongue and hands above my belt." Thaxton stated his terms.

"Kill joy." Zeal huffed.

Thaxton could further wrap his arms around Zeal's waist ready to teleport them back to the estate's lower level. Wanting to prove to his own family that Zeal was more the bed wamer for him.

* * *

><p>Drite taking his first human form upon a full moon when his nanny was done bottle feeding scared her. She almost made a scene by running to his father and stating his son was spelled by witch. If Thaxton hadn't told her before hand that his son would take on a human form some day. All she could do was pick up newly human Drite ignoring the small lumps on top of his head, and carried him.<p>

"Your father and his lover will be so proud of you." The nanny kissed Drite's forehead.

This got her a toothy grin from the child in her arms when he was told Zeal and his father be happy. Had him wanting to curl up to one of their sides and just bask in their body heat or warmth. Until then, he slightly corded in her arms and watched her move through out his father's mansion. Knowing each hallways she traveled through and cornered she rounded by heart. Since stairwell she walked down or up after exiting a corridor brought them closer.

"'addy!" Drite spoke his first incomplete word.

"Yes we're going to see your daddy." The nanny encouraged him to further speak.

She ended up listening Drite chant that single word before stopping before Thaxton bed room door. That would be knocked on by one of her hands after she shifted Drite into a more secure embrace. Stepping back Drite in her arms when she heard a rustling inside the room was heard.

" 'addy!" Drite repeats the word over and over.

Not once was he told to be quiet until the door of his father's bedroom was opened by a robe clad Thaxton. Where he happily reached toward his farther with his human arms whining in a human voice.

"Little one you finally achieved your human state." Thaxton took his son from his nanny's arms.

"He also spoke his first word." The nanny hinted to Drite.

" 'addy!" Drite proudly spoke.

Thaxton ended up smiling so wide at this had gave the Nanny the rest of the night off for this. Pulling his son into his arms and further into his room allowing the door to close on it's own behind him. Calling out to slightly awake Zeal to make room in the center of the bed his son in his arms. He would hand Drite to so he could shed his robe and put some comfortable clothes on. Not wanting to be nude around his child not needing to worry about Zeal putting clothes on.

"Hey there!" Zeal greeted Drite.

" 'addy!" Drite called Zeal his first world.

Thaxton soon joined them dressed in proper bed clothes by sitting beside them with a smile upon his face. Taking in the sight of his son shifting from a human form into his natural one giggling. Sometimes repeating the words Daddy with out the D at the beginning as he wagged his stumpy tail.

"Told you he wouldn't say the f-word." Zeal smirks at Thaxton.

"Coming from how often you used that word when we're together." Thaxton rolled his eyes.

"Your not a single father." Zeal whispered looking down at Drite.

Thaxton ended up scooping his son into his arms no he could remove him from the bed completely upon Zeal's mood swing. Taking his son to the dragon friendly bassinet near a ornate lamp. That Drite accepted as long as he could be in the same room as a his father and his new parent. Slowly falling asleep in the layers of treated silk sheets and a hand sewn quilt meant for him. Allowing Thaxton to return to his shared bed where Zeal now laid facing away from him.

"Existing elders are wrong." Thaxton kicked off his slippers. "You are my mate and not a passing fling for me."

"I know that!" Zeal spoke rolling over to look at Thaxton.

"Then why are you acting like...this?" Thaxton asked about Zeal's mood.

"I can't give you another kid with out ...help..." Zeal whispered.

Thaxton could only laugh at the notion that Zeal make clear before lifting the covers to join Zeal. Pointing out his son has been in his egg since his first mate laid him after they conceived him a week before. Not like he awaited for his son to be hatched by a hybrid Fae that he was deeply in love with.

"What I have here is enough." Thaxton yawned baring his fangs.

"Thank god." Zeal couldn't bring him self to have another child for Thaxton.

"We'll look into a surrogate." Thaxton clapped off his lights.

Zeal smiled as he felt Thaxton drift off to the sleep spooning him from behind with arm now wrapped around his torso. Pressing him into a body he had come to know every contour and dimple. Human skin that hid a fearsome beast that cold breath fire and couldn't be harmed by human weapons. Was someone that Zeal wouldn't hand over to the human world even if he was force to.

"Night." Zeal mumbled to Thaxton.

His answer came in the form of a very familiar tail covered in roughest of scales not found in the animal kingdom. That would curl around his being ever to slightly with tip stopping at his face. Zeal would reach out and trace grazing his fingers the finely sharpen tips made of harden bone. He knew made Thaxton's human skin pickle in a layer of Goosebumps from his fingers hovering over his skin. That happen now since Zeal wasn't ready to join Thaxton in world of sleep yet.

"You can mess with my tail later." Thaxton mumbled. "Sleep now."

"Not like I get a chance to touch your wings." Zeal hinted at something.

"You never going to let that go?" Thaxton asked.

Zeal shrugged ended up pulling him self out of Thaxton's arms Asking if Drite was going to join them. Had Thaxton leaving the bed once more by placing his feet firmly on the floor. Lifting himself off he bed to make him way toward the bassinet where Drite stood staring that them. Toddler hadn't relaxed once at all since he was put here by his father so he wouldn't see them argue. He happy he was lifted from his bassinet by Thaxton asking if he wanted to sleep with his daddies. Drite happily squealed while Thaxton made an attempt to further please Zeal by removing his shirt. Hanging the piece of clothing on railing of his son's bassinet giving his child a view of him releasing his wings.

Carefully pockets of flesh near Thaxton's shoulder blades burst fourth tangles of bones and muscle tissue. Mixing together to form massive set of wings made of a thin layer of skin that was rough in texture. Sharpen claws stuck out where joints were flexed by Thaxton while he cradled his son to his chest. Using a finger turned talon to lightly brush outline of his son's face while he walked. Returned to the bed where he hands Drite to Zeal upon crawling onto the bed to rejoin Zeal.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Zeal liked the sight of the Thaxton.

"Let us slumber." Thaxton used his tail to push the covers back.

Zeal may have gotten under them with Drite tucked within his arms awaiting Thaxton to wrap them in his wings. That did take place when Thaxton held Zeal to he could face him as covers were pulled over them. Drite curled into a tight ball liking the body heat that came form the closeness.

"Hmm...this is nice." Zeal looked up to Thaxton. "Makes me feel whole."

"Same with me since I'm not cuddling a cold egg in a undress state any more." Thaxton looked upon his son.

"I would love to see that." Zeal whispered. "Especially the undress state."

"I only did that to circulate enough heat to hatch my son." Thaxton reached toward Zeal.

Touched was accepted while both drifted off to a peaceful slumber that would be interrupted when sun rose. Drite prop up his head and released this ear splitting sound that wake both of his parents. Zeal fell from the bed on to the rear when he was startled by the noise from Drtie. Thaxton went completely human when he silenced his son with simple pa


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **

A song from The Greatest Songs of the Fifties album by Barry Manilow.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment To Remember:<strong>

Being at the place where everything started was relaxing for Thaxton and Zeal after what they been through. Sitting down at Trick's largest table with every one of Zeal's siblings, siblings and friends. Sharing endless rounds of the drinks that came in all flavors Thaxton was paying for. While talking about what type wedding plans were in store for Candy and Xepher's future as a couple. Among other topics a hand being Zeal adjusting to a serous relationship and Shane was being with Lesei (interested Trick).

"To our lucky charm." Shane used his old nickname for Zeal.

"You're just saying that because of the free booze." Lasei sips her third drink.

"He maybe had drunk." Valorile guessed Shane's mood.

"Who wouldn't be." Corre agreed with Lasei.

"PARTY!" Zull and Jull both screamed.

"Refill over here." Pyre shook her empty glass. "We need music."

On to her boot clad feet Pyre would go heading straight for the Ipod set up to a speaker near their table. Trying to stay from falling over when she poked through collection of songs. So many to pick since Trick had a vast collection that each one of his employees added to.

"What kind?" Zeal asked Thaxton wanting to send a mood.

"Something with a beat." Thaxton was opened to anything.

Pyre ended up picking some song she could easily dance to just when Xepher and Candy walked in. Hand in hand with smiles on their faces that told a few something happen before they got here. That wasn't pried into when they were given seats at the table with first round of drinks.

"Nice scene with elders last week." Xepher brought up how Thaxton proved he was happy with Zeal.

"Your parents and others needed to be put in their place." Thaxton finished his last glass.

"Like how you did it!" Candy downed her drink while talking.

Xepher stuck one of his claws in his drink to adsorb the liquid though his skin then drink straight like Candy did. Taking in the light scene of his uncle and fiancé's friend sharing this moment. Right kind of music being sort through by a drunken Pyre standing before a sound system.

"She does them." Zeal spoke to Xepher.

"What?" Xepher asked turning toward him with flushed cheeks.

"Threesomes." Candy whispered. "She's chi sucked a few times."

Xepher looked to Thaxton for some kind of assurance this wasn't a joke being pulled on him somehow. What he got was a sigh before Thaxton told him of a moment he shared with Zeal and his half sister. He slept with both in an all-night session that left him satisfied during a mating cycle.

"Her mate and she share a opened relationship." Trick shared a bit of information.

"She's kind like mom in the sack minus the rebel streak." Thaxton smirked.

"Think it as my bridal gift to you." Candy smiled.

Candy even gained Pyre's attention by calling her over toward them in drunken slur waving her shot glass around. That got an answered when Pyre made her way over to them dancing whole way. Stopping to only end up sitting in Xepher's lap as she asked what they wanted of her this time.

"Threesome." Thaxton stated with a smirk.

"Another spin on tilt-a-whirl?" Pyre spoke of her times with Thaxton.

"We're talking about My Nephew and his fiancé." Thaxton looked to Zeal.

"Oh….bugger." Pyre fakes a pout. "I REALLY wanted to ride your pong-go stick."

"Later." Zeal couldn't take his eyes off Thaxton.

Pyre ended up looking to Xepher and a smirking Candy getting a whole bottle of Vodka brewed by a Fae. Candy would use to refill her glass while asking Pyre if she wanted to repeat old history. Explaining her fiancé seemed attracted to her after seeing her dance when Pyre found the right song.

"So not all dragon are prudes." Pyre winked at Xepher.

"First time was hard for me to accept since I was feeding two hybrids." Thaxton knew she spoke of her first time with him.

Zeal blushed at the memory of when he first shared Thaxton with his half-sister during their 3-yr courtship. Pyre showed that Zeal wasn't only one had kept elder dragon's fire a lit all night along.

"Am I coming home with you?" Pyre winked at Thaxton.

"Still cough when you inhale my smoke?" Thaxton meant teleporting.

"Hold me close and tight while cradling my brother in your manly arms." She hugged herself.

She ended up stealing Xepher's drink before he could fully finish before connecting her lips with his. Allowing her eyes to flicker in color like Zeal's own that told everyone of what she was doing. Since out from Xepher's mouth his chi flowed freely into her own feeding a lingering hungry.

"I always forgot how your sister has to sample someone's chi before knocking boots with them." Shane addressed Pyre's habit.

"I regret how she used to feed from us." Zull and Jull missed that about her.

Candy ended up shushing her brother and his friend about something that shouldn't have been done to them. Her father and Kenzi made it known to Pyre that she wasn't allowed to feed from them. The rule being broken by Pyre would mean Zull and Jull couldn't hang with them anymore.

"How you two even end up here?" Lasei asked knowing by Fae standards they shouldn't be drinking or be out this late.

"Snuck out." Was the Zull's excuse.

"Aqua got me out." Jull drunkly laughed.

Both ended up having their drinks taken away from them by Trick after ease dropping on the conversation. Both would have started to whine if Valorile hadn't gotten up from the table. Offering to take them home since he back to back meetings the next day in the early morning. Would happen since Trick wasn't having Fae minors in the Dal after hours and drunk. This lessen the party that was still had a long way to go no body was in the mood to leave.

"See you later." Corre waved them good bye.

Everybody else waved their hands or gave a slurred response while enjoying their latest drink. Going back to conversing about what ever was the latest topic or watch Pyre drains Xepher. That would soon come to an end when she pulled away and off his lap with a bounce in her step. Taking back her old seat near Shane asking Candy if she would share her bottle with her. Got her empty glass refilled while Trick switched out empty glasses with refilled ones. Stopping only near Lasei and Shane to take in the sight of them holding hands so openly.

"We're moving in together." Lasei assured Trick. "Sooner then later."

"I've got to…." Corre looked to Zeal and Shane. "You guys when getting laid?"

"Depends on his mood." Lasei and Thaxton answered.

"I can only get vocal like that when Thaxton allows me ….." Zeal blushed sipping his drink.

"We've come to like certain positions beside standard one human use." Shane grinned toward Lasei.

Thaxton knew when Zeal was aggressive on particular nights they become sexual toward one another. He would he thrown back first on their shared bed stripped of his clothing completely. Not allowed to tend to his fully aroused member standing straight and waiting to touch. To only have Zeal impale him self upon his harden tool with out being prepped before hand, and rid him for hours. Some times they held each others hands while Zeal howled loudly instead of screaming.

Lasei and Shane had a few positions of their own that got the right amount of noise out of Shane. Two of them being related to a dog style position that changed the second time around (meant Lasei wore her hair in pigtails). Left Shane so heated in their afterglow after an intense night together. He would shift into his wolf form and go out running rest of the night while Lasei slept, or went into work.

"You should sit on us in some time." Thaxton hinted at Corre.

"I rather watch your videos." She meant the newest ones.

This had Candy putting down her drink to reach for her massager back on back of Xepher's seat. She would full open to pull out 2 envelopes she would hand to Zeal and Thaxton and a contract Shane. Stating the contains in the envelopes were from her latest sale of her products. Contract was from the business deal she, Shane, and Lasei spoke about regarding her website.

"Get back to me by next month since I'm still handling these two." Candy pointed at Zeal and Thaxton. "My newest products modeled after your certain body part and mass fabrications of your dragon features. Are My Biggest Hits!"

"You should have been there to get him to hold still." Zeal was up off his seat grabbing his coat.

"Having a mold of my neither reigns is uncomfortable." Thaxton watched Zeal.

Zeal ended up putting down a few bills for drinks knowing Thaxton had paid ahead of time. Before backing away from the table coming up with an excuse Thaxton knew was an outward lie. Had Thaxton handing off payment to his nephew while exiting the Dal after telling everyone he's goodbyes. Fastening his own coat's clasps making sure he chased Zeal into parking lot. Read to call him by name when he was stopped by Zeal pulling out his Smartphone, and asking it to look up a Fae friendly toy store.

"If you wanted to go shopping for Drite…." Thaxton walked up to Zeal before phone gave him an answer. "…you could've asked since Fantasy Factory is where I start buying Drite's toys."

"Can't get anything passed you." Zeal sighed leaned forward.

Thaxton would have agreed with Zeal since this whole night was about them needing to celebrate. Becoming a couple and settled down family after three years of struggle for them.

"He already has too many toys he hasn't ruined yet." Thaxton lost count.

"It's a surprise and you don't have to come." Zeal popped opens his car's door. "I'm also swinging by mom to check in."

"Call me when you get there." Thaxton called after him. "Ask her if she is going to need any help."

Zeal gave him a thumb up before stepping into the driver side section of his own vehicle slamming the door. Belting in when he threw the car into reverse to get out his parking space. Leaving Thaxton to watch him to drive onto the main road after shifting the care into drive. That had the elder turning around to find Shane standing outside the Dal's entrance lighting a cigarette.

"Those may kill you." Thaxton reminds Shane.

"Been smoking these since I was 16 and haven't had an aversive affect." Shane puffed out a few rings.

"Your Fae genes can only do so much before that human cancer stick kills you." Thaxton reached out and took the cigarette from Shane.

"Lasei and you are to much a like." Shane compares them.

Thaxton burns away the cigarette within his bare hand allowing the ashes to blow away in the passing wind. Some what pleased what Shane had in his mouth was removed before things got out of hand. Showing he was still never one for a human invention that could kill time over time. Mixture of chemicals that were rolled up into one single tube never impressed him.

"Either stop this or be forced." Thaxton would threaten Shane with reached out hand. "Hand rest over.

"Got frisked by Lasei and Corre." Shane sighed. "They took my stash and sold the whole pack for double the price."

"Shows they care." Thaxton lowered his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **

A song from I'm your baby tonight album by Whitney Houston.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle:<strong>

Smell of grilled meat on an opened flame was the first actually scent of anything that entered Zeal's nostrils. Not like he could lean forward to remove him self from this chair or adjust his leg. Upon opening his eyelids he found him self magical bond to a metal chair sitting before an ornate table. Filled dishes before him were all meat based and had a strange texture when he looked over them. Only three lit candelabrums stood spread out on silk spun table cloth with gold edging. A dim lighting was created that made making out the rest of this room hard for Zeal. Since he could see a single doorway or portal that could be used to escape when he got the chance,

"Awake you are…" Someone holding a knife passed him.

With a flicker of the hand that held the rather large knife Zeal was released to move as he pleases. Noticing right off a whole top section of his right arm was completely covered in gaze and medical tape. When he brushed his left hand over a newly wrapped portion of his limb scared him. Not that he could feel any thing when he started to simply flex one of his muscles.

"Took a chuck off in order to see how you tasted…" This figure mentioned the wrapped arm. "Didn't come out the way I imaged…."

"How I taste?" Zeal asked looking over his bandaged arm.

"A bit to tart with hints of spice I couldn't handle." This person stabs the knife into a bare spot on the table.

Zeal jumped a little in his seat when this person pushed the blade of the knife into the wooden surface. Slightly knocking over a half filled dish on to the floor that covered the floor in stream chops. Didn't mean he was scared since Thaxton was known for breaking tables when angry. Chucks of stone or wooden flying everywhere after a whole surface was shattered into two pieces. More of a turn on for Zeal it seemed when Thaxton showed a raw emotion so openly. This had him checking his person to see if he still had his phone on him when worry set in. Knowing right about now Thaxton was tearing apart everything in his house unable to find Zeal. What his parents and siblings were going through was an image he couldn't handle.

"Had to smash your celly to keep unwanted guests out." This person retracted his hand from the knife. "You're my guest for this meal."

"Sorry, but I don't eat my own kind." Zeal refuses.

"Then I'll have someone bring something to you." This person meant someone else would feed Zeal.

He was assured what he wouldn't be something carved from flesh of a fellow Fae since Zeal openly displayed his disgust. Eating his own kind wasn't something Zeal was going to start in company of this person. Having him starve him self was a better idea then becoming a Fae cannibal of his own kind. Some what glad the chair was faced away from the food filled table after her turned it some. He drew up one of his legs into his arms while leaning against the back of the chair relieved. Choosing to hold his leg while thinking how he was going to get out of here without getting caught.

"You're a dark fae." Zeal guessed about the side this person was on.

"Smart one you are." This person teased Zeal.

Zeal gave his best fake laugh to not come off rude while he noticed someone set up a small table for him. A foldable one that wasn't attached to the main one and made of man made materials. A bowl of broth with a spoon and few slices of breads were placed before him. Dishware everything came in was earthy from what Zeal could make up out from where he sat.

"Pleased eat since if your found unfed…." His server spoke of Thaxton saving him.

This server ended up walking away from Zeal also leaving behind a glass of ice water and rolled up napkin. Not that Zeal was up for eating after being kidnapped and taken away from Thaxton. The bandage over a piece of his arm was an unpleasant and ruined whatever appetite he had. All he could do was try to find a way to decline nicely without being rude.

"I rather am found by a rampaging dragon then turn into you." Zeal held his bandaged over hand. "Some where I can hang that doesn't reek of butcher shop."

"Amusing and witty." The person smiled. "If only I had the stomach to tolerate your taste."

On to his feet Zeal took when someone showed up to guide him to another room like he wanted. Instead of waiting to be acknowledge by who ever this individual in form of a verbal answer. Zeal stepped up to her giving a physical cue of something more when he used his good hand. To reach toward her cheek not caring if she was blushing lightly from how close he was. Since she ended up having her face pulled toward him they could almost share a simple kiss. A feeding moment this turned into for Zeal when familiar pull of chi flowed from her mouth, and into his. Left the girl to fall to the ground practically drained of her own essences.

"I've forgotten that you were half Succubus." The person looked to what was left of their servant.

"Either way my hungry were satisfied." Zeal reached for the bandages.

He undid each and every bandage to reveal the missing pieces of his arm was completely mended. Had he asking if he could return home while rolling down the sleeve of his shirt carefully. His point was emphasized when somewhere in this building a series exploration took place. Filling the air filled with a familiar scent of embers and cinders had Zeal smirking.

"I'll be see you." Zeal gave his version of a salute while slowly walking backwards.

His pace picked up when he reached an exit worthy of escape from someone being a bit to excite. Not turning his back to who ever he or she was since they ever gave him a name in the beginning. Needing to start carrying around weapon for protective reasons become a mental note for Zeal. Was something he could discuss with his great-grandfather or one of his parents when this was over. All he wanted was to find the one person burning down this structure with such rage.

"Thaxton! I'm Here!" Zeal screamed as loud as he could hope the walls weren't sound proof.

Zeal ended up falling onto his rear first when he came to interconnecting corridors when he decided to turn around. What he found was thick clouds of smoke and fire coming from one hallway. While others were thoroughly trashed to point no one could clearly walk through without a cave in.

"At least he's proven that he's a one man wrecking crew." Zeal mumbled to him self remembering something Thaxton told him once.

About two years into their relationship when they become actual partners then sexual buddies. One night, when they laid in Thaxton's bed together still clothed with the heat of a fireplace warming them. A memory from the elder fae's past was shared with Zeal to pass the time. Details were from the Great Fae War when Dark and Light battle against the other for power. During those centuries Thaxton was a known for his untamed strength that could destroy a city in a day. Unmerciful actions he took when he slayed millions of humans and Fae. Burning away home after home that housed living souls didn't stop him from lives he took.

"Now I wish he was better at finding people." Zeal sat there.

He couldn't move forward since he's places of moving forward were blocked by caved in hallways and fiery mess. Not way was she moving backwards toward someone who could eat him alive (despite the heart burn). Left him to wait here and wait for who ever was his rescue party. Had him figuring his mother was leading the charge while a few people followed. So backwards Zeal would roll making sure he would tuck his head as he moved.

Instead of landing securely on his feet the aftershocks of whatever damage was happen knocked him over. Re-positioning him self when he landed into a pair of clothed arms that had soothing smell.

"Took you long enough." Zeal looked upon Thaxton's face.

"You don't know how happy I am to be holding you." Thaxton lift Zeal onto his feet. "Tell me he didn't hurt you."

Zeal just rested his head on Thaxton's chest needing to breath in the freshly burnt scent he carried. Charred musk with a burnt brimstone mixture gave Zeal that relaxing moment he needed. His newly healed left arm was lifted to Thaxton's shoulder giving Thaxton his answer.

"He took most of the upper parts of my arm between the elbows to my wrist." Zeal whispered. "Drained a servant to heal."

"You know how I feel about you feeding from others." Thaxton tighten his hold on Zeal's waist.

"Guy has to feed on something." Zeal shrugged in this tight grip of Thaxton's embrace on him person.

He ended up being gently kissed on side of his lips by Thaxton understanding Zeal's joke in his own way. When voices from above asked if Zeal was found in one piece had Thaxton loosening his grip. Telling them to watch Zeal while he handled who ever took what wasn't there's.

"Leave someone alive for the ash to handle." Zeal knew Thaxton wouldn't leave much.

"Only for you." Thaxton could never turn Zeal down.

Listening to Zeal on where he needed to goes when he stepped away showing his raging angry within his eyes. A sight that Zeal wouldn't get to admire since a few people had pieces of the minds to give him. Pyre was the first not waiting for the smoke to clear when she jumped down. Who screamed each and every one of her words of how worried she's been since Zeal's disappearance. Stomping her boot clad foot on what was left of the carpet under her design footwear feet. She was forced to be quieted by Shane and Candy jumping down through the hole.

"We need to GSP chip his ass." Candy forcedly hugged Zeal.

"I'll implant him my self once we get back." Shane roughly messed with Zeal's hair.

Zeal was to busy trying to avoid being smothered by Candy's breasts in a push up bra/corset top. The girl was wearing some lacy piece sewn together from some cotton/silk blend of fabric. Perfectly shaped to contours of her torso completely from what Zeal could see on her.

"Let him go before you smother him with your cleavage." Xepher warned Candy how lethal her breasts her.

"He needs my love." She wasn't letting go.

Xepher sighed knowing Candy only got this way when Zeal went missing and couldn't do much. So he and others could show how they missed him were left wait for Candy to release Zeal. The people on the ceiling looking through the hole didn't have to be called to join them. They ended up jumping through the hole one after another asking about Zeal.

"He's in one piece." Shane answered them all.

"Candy is letting him get to second base with her." Xepher watched bluntly.

Candy refused to release Zeal no matter how many times he struggled to get loose of her grip. Wishing the Fae half of her being didn't always come with super human strength he used against him. Since he was wishing she was using her sonic whistle then squeezing his head between her breasts.

"We don't think he's breathing." Zull and Jull out that Zeal's chest stop moving.

"Death by being smothered by breasts." Corroe couldn't help but laugh at the possible cause of death.

That ended with Candy pulling out her Smartphone with one hand while other pulled Zeal's head out. Watching him take a large breath of air his lungs needed after being unable too. To only aim and snap a few pictures with flash of her phone feature of Zeal up and close. Had her giving Zeal a kiss on his cheeks with her lipstick colored lips that didn't leave impressions. Letting him go when all he could give her was a single thumb up before clasping to the floor.

"This is why my breasts are lethal weapons." Candy points her phone at Xepher.

"We've agreed that smother a friend out of desperation of their absence." Xepher countered.

"Still counts." Shane would end up picking Zeal.

Corre had Jull and Zull ended up working together to out the fire in the only passable hallways. How they put out the flames was something Zeal would have asked about if he was conscious. Leaving them to slowly walk out down what remanded of the burnt out corridor. Any form of decoration had been turned to ash and couldn't be salvage like Candy wanted. Didn't mean Xepher promised to look into buying this property for her if she wanted. This got him a wink from her when she passed him as they entered a completely trashed entrance hall.

"Took you all long enough." Bo would them going toward to Shane and Zeal.

She ended up taking her son from Shane's arms giving him a quick thank you before looking upon Zeal. Pyre ended up coming to her mother's side when an expression of relief/grief played on Bo's face. The day Zeal was supposed to visit with Thaxton with Bo and Dyson. Had Bo fearing for her son's life and reminded her of when that human scientist harvested Fae, and treated them like lab rats. A fate se never wanted any of her own children to go through like she did.

"Let's get out of here." Kenzi wanted out this place.

"I agree." Candy could take the sight of what was on the wall.

Upon the walls of the entrance hall were the heads of fallen Fae's heads on wooden boards' labeled by breed. Eyes replaced with glass marbles while their mouths and other orifices were sealed shut. All posed to stare down at anyone who passed through the house's front door.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **

A song from Sin and Bones album by Fozzy.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Shine Forever:<strong>

Coming of Yule was a holiday in the Fae community that children and older Fae alike fear because of Krambus. Growing up on with the belief that if you did bad things to your loves and friends repeatedly. Krambus will come for you and take you back to his workshop turn you into candy.

"Blueberry flavored candy cane." Pyre loved licking them since her mouth turned blue.

"Hand full of jelly ranchers." Candy thought they would be sweet enough for Xepher.

"Candied Grapefruit Peels." Corre was currently munching on one.

"Rock candy." Shane loved sugar crystals.

"Mars Bar." Zull and Jull spoke of their preferred chocolate bar.

"Marshmallow something." Aqua couldn't make up her mind between peeps or chocolate covered eggs.

"Frosted Poki." Valorile could never get enough of strawberry flavored ones.

Zeal was the one that started this name what candy you would be if Krambus took you to his workshop game. Everyone ended up joining in after downing a few drinks a since they within the Dal.

"Your turn." Everyone asked Zeal and Xepher.

"Mochi or some kind sweet bean paste." Xepher answered.

Zeal would have answered if Thaxton hadn't decided to join them all stating he would be Super Sour Plum candy. Before pulling seat out near Zeal he would take awaiting for Zeal's answer.

"Banana flavored chips covered in white chocolate." Zeal shook his glass around.

"That's not a candy." Pyre couldn't figure out what her brother decide.

"Don't' care since that was the first meal Thaxton and I ever shared." Zeal put his drink down.

Thaxton remembered the first thing he ever fed Zeal after their first night together as lovers. His claimed humans prepared chucks of banana sliced with baking chocolate freshly melted. Served to a hungry Zeal on a sliver trey within the evening time before he was taken again.

"Then your safe from Krambus." Candy cheered drunkenly.

Thaxton ended up telling her to be careful in bringing up someone like him since the good of Fae weren't law ebbing. Candy like her human mother has done a few legal things within human world. Shane being Dyson's and Ciara's son would have learned better if he wasn't born Fae. Pyres was just a another wild child like her mother with a willing partner who loved hr dearly. Zull and Jull could be mistaken as a pair of trouble making twins of late within Far Community. Zeal was never a picture perfect son until he met Thaxton during his childhood. Krambus could pluck someone from their group and turn them into candy.

"It's the celebration this year I'm wondering to being apart of….." Thaxton sighed allowing Zeal to lean on him. "…Since I spent so long in self isolation since the Great Fae War."

This had Xepher ready to urge his uncle to be apart of this year's one since so much has changed. One frozen egg that refused to hatch for anyone who handled this item through out the years. Within Zeal's embrace the egg would break open before being returned to Thaxton. What was once a physical relationship between cold hearted Thaxton and wary Zeal. Warmed Thaxton's heart to a point he fell in love with Zeal and couldn't let him go. Anything that followed afterward further opened Thaxton up to a whole new world he accepted.

"We may start on the other kid you want?" Zeal blushed whispering to Thaxton.

"I still want us to wait." Thaxton was touched by Zeal's words.

This shared a kiss between them before Cand announced more drinks needed to be shared while lifting her own. To only have her glass taken from her hands by Xepher reminding her to be careful. She would have fought back against him if his hand didn't cover the lower half of her abdomen. This peeked Thaxton's curiosity that had Zeal looking to Shane for an answer. He answer came in the form of Lauren clarifying that Candy was a week and half pregnant.

"Still want to wait?" Zeal whispered to Thaxton.

Zeal was hushed when Valorie and Aqua congratulated the parents to be on this bit of good news. Both happy for Xepher and Candy in their own way before anyone else could voice they're excitement. Insisting on knowing the child's gender along aside due date had ever been decided.

"You have to wear clothes?" Zeal asked Thaxton.

"Yes." Thaxton fastens the clasps to his pants. "Thought you've get use to me being covered?"

"Never will since I take them off you anyway." Zeal shrugged.

Thaxton couldn't help but laugh to him self over an old line Zeal had used during their three years together. Since what Zeal said was true about his own clothes always being removed from his body. They become intimate with each other during colder nights leading into colder months. Beside the fact Zeal liked naked with Thaxton almost every night they were together like this. Skin to skin contect they two shared was a natural heat Zeal always welcomed from Thaxton.

"Bummer." Zeal flopped down onto the covers of their bed.

"Comfortable." Thaxton revealed what Zeal was wearing one of his bed shirts.

Zeal ended up turning away from Thaxton when he was joined within their bed for the night. Thaxton scoots toward Zeal under the covers needing his body heat if he were to stay asleep tonight. Trying his best to sound apologetic for what he said knowing Zeal was only teasing him. By pressing his front side so close to the young Fae that pronounce bulge the elder had was noticed.

"This will do." Zeal accepts Thaxton's need as an apology.

"I hope it does since I need your hands to rid my self of this while the heat will warm me." Thaxton's voice was now gruff.

"Forgot how you get during this time." Zeal smirked rolling over.

Thaxton ended up giving his softest smile toward Zeal when he felt warm hands sliding down his sides. Gasping when through the fabric of his pants his harden tool was grasped in loose matter. To only end up getting rubbed through the light material that covered his lower half. That only added to his need of releasing his harden flesh for Zeal's fingers to touch. Would take place with this deep groan coming straight from Thaxton when his flesh was touched.

"Am I missing something about your sudden use of vocals?" Zeal asked noticing Thaxton was never this loud before.

"Cold makes me sensitive." Thaxton reminds Zeal.

Zeal took to heart when he drove under the covers just enough to enjoy his favorite part of Thaxton. This 10-ich piece stood at full mass after being released from fabric restraint just minutes ago. Barely brushing skin or massaging the base Thaxton's tentacles with one his hands. He used his other hand in a churning motion on the mid part of the shaft at a slow pace. Only part of his mouth that was all over this piece of harden flesh was his tongue. Each lick coated that organ in light layer of saliva that gave Thaxton a slight chill from each passing second.

Completely forgetting how to control his own strength Thaxton's hands shifted from their position on. By tangling one his hands into the young fae's hair while other traced outline of Zeal's face. In to the pile of pillows under neither his head would press drowning in pleasure.

"Almost!" Thaxton felt him self ready to peak.

Zeal was to busy trying to work at a manageable pace without getting his head crashed by Thaxton's might. Being brutally reminded each time Thaxton's grips on him tighten as he moved. How easily this man got aroused when the colder seasons when ever they become sexual.

"Almost!" Thaxton felt his body tense.

Mixture of bitter and sweet filled Zeal's mouth in form of a white fluid that flowed like a waterfall. He swallowed every ounce not wanting to stain the sheets or the bed linens under him. So he wouldn't completely choke or cough away from Thaxton's lower half as he moved his lips. Not paying attention when the comforter and a few sheets that had covered him were pushed off by Thaxton. A sitting position he would take far enough away from Thaxton's side to catch his breath. That the elder would use the wet cloth he kept on his side table to clean him self off, and adjust his pants.

"Zeal." Thaxton asked worried for him.

"Give me a minute." Zeal sat there breathing.

Zeal removed Thaxton's shirt do to the front and shoulder were covered in drying cum stains. Leaving him in only his boxers he preferred to sleep in since Thaxton's own body heat was an enough. Deciding to join Thaxton on his side of the bed then the one he has been on. Allowing elder to wrap him in whatever warmth was generated from they shared activity.

"Your head alright?" Thaxton asked gliding his talons through Zeal's hair.

"Nothing your cool skin can handle." Zeal yawned snuggling up to Thaxton.

Cooling sensation that Thaxton's human body gave off upon placing his head on clothed chest was soothing. The ache that came from the press of Thaxton's grip was numbed away. Allowing Zeal to relax atop Thaxton's clothed chest without needing to be drunk or bribed through sex. As watching Zeal drift off was a sight for Thaxton no matter the many years he spent being seduced by this hybrid. How Zeal went from a bed warmer for him to actual mate was a story he wanted to write. Was something he looked to celebrating on their 4th anniversary as a couple. He was still wearing a smile when he closed his eyes enclosing his arms around Zeal.

"When we celebrated our 4 years of being together." Thaxton made an unheard vow to Zeal. "My heart you shall know. "

Thaxton pressed a simple kiss to Zeal's forehead before drawing him further into his embrace. When he started to drift off into peaceful slumber by closing his eyes a Yule themed song was hummed on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **

A song from Entertaiment Weekly 1982 album by The Human League.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You Want me:<strong>

The surprise of becoming an uncle to new Hatchling had Thaxton in state of pondering one morning. He relayed the news of Xepher becoming a father back to the elders of their family. Waiting for an answer from them was worth his time since him was currently in Zeal's childhood home. Enjoying the shower feature of a cast iron tub he stood in a state of uncompleted undress. A spray of lukewarm droplets wash over his sore body within a certain amount of time. Washing away the built up grim and sweat from a night's worth of activities. That mixed in with the suds from the sponge on a string filled with bathing gel. Thaxton used to swipe over his body that removed the existing filth in a circular motion. He groaned from a relief of being cleansed as he used his tail to turn the knobs controlling the water's flow off. Dropping the sponge while pushing the plastic curtain a side and stepping on to a fluffy pink carpet.

"Here!" Zeal's voice eased his tense muscles.

"You don't know how relieved I am you're not that …Vex." Thaxton opened his eyes to take in the sight of Zeal.

He took a towel from Zeal's hand to wrap around his waist asking if progress had been made. Bringing up the latest case that Bo was hired to solve after working her son's kidnapping case. Something along the lines of a neighbor watch for a gated in community meant for Fae. Minor problems from pets had gone missing to beat up mailboxes that shouldn't be happening in a secure neighbor.

"My offer to aid her is still on the table since she was nice enough to allow me to stay within her home." Thaxton walked around Zeal.

"Any help will do….." Zeal asked while watching Thaxton move.

Thaxton kept his back to Zeal when he started to dry him self off using heated air is swirling motion. The wind currents under his control caressed every area of his wet skin had him dropping his towel. Feeling of being watched sunk in when he slipped into a fresh pair of undergarments to cover his mid-section. To slowly pull those skins tight, black, short boxer-briefs up his thick legs. Knowing that Zeal's leering eyes was watching him cover his favorite piece of elder's body. This made Thaxton proudly smirk when he decided to dress more slowly for Zeal's eyes only.

"Then I propose an undercover idea of us being newly wed couple." Thaxton hinted at something.

"Am the wife aren't I?" Zeal liked the view.

"As long as we're still close." Thaxton stepped toward Zeal.

Zeal got so caught up in the site of Thaxton walking around in those boxer-briefs made of silk walking toward him. Way every muscle void of their usually fabric coverings moved perfectly from where he stood. Made Zeal speechless to the point Thaxton would grow concern over lack of conversation. Had elder forgoing the need to pull on the rest of his laid out attire and foot wear.

"Please speak." Thaxton was worried about Zeal's lack of words.

"Can I feed?" Zeal's eye flickered from green to gold.

Thaxton allowed him to step forward enough so their lips came together for the familiar gesture to happen. Familiar pull of chi flowing from Thaxton into Zeal only added to the forming arousal. One that Thaxton could sense through the radiating heat the small form before him gave off. This had elder reaching behind Zeal with both his hands to take hold of denim cover ass cheeks. He would squeeze individually in each hand when his fingers tips fully covered these mounds. A moan came from deep within Zeal's throat just when the he was finished feeding.

"Bedroom?" Thaxton asked lifting Zeal by the grip he had on his person.

"A quickie would be so nice." Zeal mumbled upon agreeing with Thaxton. "You better start walking?"

To what used to be Zeal's old bed room Thaxton would take Zeal dispelling his clothing as he moved. The heavy metal influences that plastered on 1 wall to Asian inspired figurines on flat surfaces. Didn't stop Thaxton from erupting a barrier when he slammed the room's door closed. Going straight toward the direction of a plainly made twin size bed he would dump Zeal on. Disconnecting their bodies for a short time, so that Zeal could make him self presentable. Meant not being touched by Thaxton until he undressed half his body and prepared him self. Going through the steps, by using his feet to toe or kick off his calf length boots onto the floor. As he shoved his jeans and boxers down toward his knees to expose his lower half. To only roll over onto his stomach and arch his trembling cleft of his rear to Thaxton.

"You want me to take your raw?" Thaxton asked noticing Zeal skipped a step.

"Thax….. just take me!" Zeal wiggled his cheeks to intense Thaxton.

Thaxton then lowers his own undergarment enough to relieve his own enlarged genital while walked toward Zeal. Kneeling toward down on edge of the bed he aligned him self with Zeal. In one thrust of his hips and pelvic region Zeal was filled with a meaty cock that had him howling. Length and girth being shoved passed first ring of muscle added to Zeal's state.

"….Keep going….." Zeal knew Thaxton would stop for him to adjust.

This had Thaxton doing so by pushing all the way to the hilt when he further took Zeal in a bent over-behind position. Knowing the soft cushion the bed linens and blankets proved for Zeal. Was an added confronted since Thaxton at times like this got rough when he released his restraint.

"You're far tighter then usual." Thaxton noticed the snugness when he gave an experimental plunge.

What Thaxton got in response in the form of slight movement on Zeal's end to remind him? That had elder reaching out to take hold of Zeal's hand while he started to pick up speed. Moving his harden cock all the way out of Zeal with only the tip barely feeling the tingling chill of the room. That made Thaxton shivering since his skin alone took on a minor warmth all its own. Not that cold air was going to slow him down as he slammed back into Zeal along the way. To only clench Zeal's hand as her used the other to search for Zeal's on member and take hold.

"Thaxton!" Zeal purred hos name when elder picked up speed.

Thaxton had to re-angel his own hips to repeatedly hit the one spot inside Zeal that had the youth screaming. Zeal was so red in his face and barely able to use his voice when further pressed into the mattress. He tried to speak a sentence or even a single word beside Thaxton's name. That didn't seem to work no matter how hard he tried to utter some type of noise. Taking pity on Zeal by offering him his tail to grab on too since the pillows was out of range. Would be as a form of distraction for Zeal that only heighten Thaxton's own pleasure.

"I am…." Zeal could feel that churning in his stomach.

"Come." Thaxton growled.

That was all Zeal needed to cover the space between him and his bed's covers in ribbons of white. Thaxton's hand took most of the work since his hand helped get Zeal off like he wanted. This had Thaxton pulling completely away and out of Zeal with a wet pop as he moved. Taking a standing position tucking him self back into his under garment, noticing his tail was still laying in youth's arms.

"Zeal." Thaxton looked upon him with soft eyes. "I need this back in order to finish dressing."

"No." Zeal held onto Thaxton's tail. "You never answered my question."

"You would make a perfect bride-groom." Thaxton assured Zeal.

This had Zeal releasing Thaxton's tail while stretching out his limbs to examine himself a little. Blushed that covered his face at the sight of his own body that his grabbing scrambling to cover him self. To only get hold of a flower shaped pillow being handed to him by Thaxton. Followed by how, Thaxton would come back for him when they both were dress more suitable. Was agreed upon by Zeal weakly looking over elder's half dressed form with glazed over eyes. Not that the scene of Zeal with pillow in his lap was reigniting Thaxton's own desire.

That was put out when elder got to his feet and walked straight for the way out of Zeal's bedroom. Walking passed the barrier, he dare not release in fear that a house guest would molested Zeal. Leaving Zeal to safely fix his clothes by shedding what covered the lower half of his body. Into the near by hamper he would dump his socks, his jeans, and boxers in one swoop. Were replaced with another pair of boxers, more darker fade of jeans, and hand knitted socks. Was finished off with same boots he was wearing and warm jacket upon exiting his room. He took the path to the stair well and took a sitting position against the wall.

"Thaxton! Are you done yet?" Zeal scream loud enough people down stairs could hear.

He answer came in the form of Thaxton dressed in clothing that was different from his usual attire. Tailored button up shirt and slacks that perfectly fix a freshly showered wall of muscle. Those dress shoes with a rubber soles and leather jacket that hung off one of Thaxton's arms. Left Zeal speechless as all he could do was stare at this new wardrobe on a body he come worship.

"Something wrong?" Thaxton asked noticing Zeal's eyes on him.

"You usually wear those Asian inspired pieces." Zeal tilts his head.

"I could change." Thaxton offered ot back track.

He was stopped when Zeal practically slide across the floor and grabbing his pant's leg with his strongest grip. Tugging Thaxton his way with little strength he had trying to make a point. Left Thaxton to take the hint and kneel down with a smile on his lips to offer a hand to Zeal.

"You like this new look to me?" Thaxton asked already knowing Zeal's answer.

"…" Zeal just stared at Thaxton as his face turned red.

To only end up getting kissed by Thaxton when he was pulled toward him by force before pulled to upward. Where he was placed on his feet before Thaxton shifts his jacket into his other arms. Reminding Zeal we had some where to be since he left his son with Kenzi and Hale. In no way did Thaxton want his son any longer in Kenzi's care then he had to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **

A song from Storm and Grace album by Lisa Marie Preselry .

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Weary:<strong>

Perks about being an undercover same sex Fae pairing was the way everyone treated your right off. All the mated/bonded Fae females swarmed Zeal when they saw Drite in his arms. Asking all kinds of questions about a non-shifter hatched a dragon egg or other personal questions. Zeal answered each one as proudly as he could whole Drite suckled his pacifier. Not once did Zeal get red in the face or even stumble with words he spoke to these women. Their hands full of all kinds of covered dishes that ranged something made with meat to sweets. One female was holding a plate full of rice crisp treats topped with marsh mellow toppings. Another had a pot full of a Fae themed seven organ stew made from game. While another had two different kinds of pie made from Logan Berries and imported apples. The all vegetarian noodle dish made with fresh greens and tofu in Earthware bowl was eye catching. Not those packages of fresh lamb meat in a brown bag in another one's arms nostrils. Had Zeal directing them to place all this gifts in the form of found on to a local table.

"Since I'm part Succubus, I can keep up with his limbo." Zeal spoke of when Thaxton went through his mating cycle. "We get REALLY rough …."

Zeal was unable to finish that sentence since his mouth ended up getting covered by a glove covered hand. That hand belonged to not other then Thaxton, thanking their new neighbors for welcoming them into this place. Not that the presence of an all female turn out made elder Fae feel anymore comfortable. By asking these detailed questions about his person through Zeal. Way the youth would tussle with each and every inquiry having to do with Thaxton. Had Thaxton wanting them to leave by coming up with the only excuse he could think up.

"We would like to settle in." Thaxton wanted them out. "So please stop wasting our time."

Zeal ended up being told he had a stuffy on his hands and he should help Thaxton loosen up. To only be handed a casserole made completely of meat while he balanced Drite within his arms. Left he in an awkward position in standing with Drite and food in separate hands watching these women clear out. To only almost drop the casserole when Thaxton slammed the door with all his might. Not that he calmed him self down by taking to his playpen and playing him inside.

"Since we don't have anything then this…." Zeal looked to the casserole as a meal for Drite.

He ended up uncapping the dish to set in Drite's playpen and watch him sniff the containing before digging in. Thaxton didn't stop his son from eating his fill since the dish was meant for Zeal. As he ended up coming up from behind Zeal slowly wrapping an arm around his narrow waist. Looking over one of Zeal's shoulders to watch his son happily fill his little belly.

"What are we going to do with the rest?" Zeal asked about the other dishes they were given.

"I'll have one of my claimed put everything in the fridge." Thaxton drew Zeal closer to his body. "Now let's turn in before I am about to clasp from fatigue."

This Zeal agreed with since they spent the better part of this day meeting and greeting fellow Fae. Was a tiring process for both of them since they had a lie to sale to complete strangers. Who didn't believe what they had to say was swayed by Zeal's magical touch or Thaxton's charisma. Ones that couldn't be convinced left them to work on the ones that asked to many questions. Both were able to recall the moment they went from just sexual partners to actual lovers. How it was Zeal's Great-grandfather that brought them together because of troublemaker friend. Being Fae, these women understood the deal Thaxton made Trick form.

"I going to need to call one of my siblings or friends to feed knowing your to tired." Zeal could see dark circles forming under Thaxton's eyes.

"I already have that matter solved." Thaxton smirked.

What Zeal was handed in a small wooden chest had him opening the ornate metal latch attached to the lid. That left him to become quite starry eyed when he gazed upon the contains inside. They were specially made sexual toys to untrained eye that Thaxton had crafted for Zeal. Adding to his cheerful expression he had when he started to think of ways to use the items. Knowing how much he was going to treasure this surprise gift he received from Thaxton.

"I want you to enjoy using them while I nap." Thaxton encouraged Zeak. "Modeled after my own body in everyone way."

"Even you're…" Zeal looked downward at Thaxton.

"Yes, even that part of me." Thaxton knew what Zeal meant by staring at him.

Zeal ended up followed Thaxton to their new homes bed room clenching the wooden chest his torso. Not once stopping to do anything as they stepped through the hallways hand in hand. Taking in the sights of the cookie cutter home's inside from ceiling to color coated walls. Even the furniture was mass produced and placed to fill a space instead of decorative fashion. Unlike the only place in this house, that they stopped just before the doorway to share a kiss. While the door leading into room was kicked up open by Thaxton using a backwards movement. To revealed a scheme of Green and Gold all over the four walls of the room. Bed just big enough to fit their two bodies was in the center of the room acting as a visual point. From the large cabinet and chest that stored their clothes to the mirror. Were made of the small materials and textiles the bed had bed carved and crafted from.

"Not as creepy as your bed room back at home." Zeal walked in before Thaxton. "Not that I miss the floating bed."

"Normally is the key." Thaxton yawns.

"Forgot." Zela sighed.

They weren't to let on that Thaxton was from ancient Fae bloodline that was known for their neutral status. Mostly shifter related Fae that could turn into mythical beasts such as dragon, gryphon, and unicorn. Came from an old world once ruled by the Blood King and before the Dark/Light Fae factions formed. While who and what Zeal was already known because of parents identities within human would. Left him with the excuse he just wanted to live a monogamous life style.

"I even added a Gemstone Golem with human features if your want a more physical sensation." Thaxton pointed out the large series of gemstones.

"You spoil me to much." Zeal teased Thaxton.

Earned Zeal a rare reward from Thaxton that came in form of watching him disrobes without privacy. Facing Zeal the whole time Thaxton took Zeal by his hand and leads him into the room. Wanting a warm body of his mate to lay next to him while he would drift off to land of dreams. Heading right for the bed where elder sat on the edge letting go of Zeal's hand along the way. Starting by removing his gloves and foot wear in the form of his boots he removed and tossed. Toeing off his socks and loosens his shirt after beginnings on the fastenings of his darken colored slacks. Allowing chilled air to run over his skin as small goosebumps graced the surface of his skin while his shirt fell from his broad shoulders. Onto the bed's soft linens he would fall signaling to Zeal to join him. Zeal did by crawling in beside him when Thaxton straightens him self out more comfortably on the bed. Not caring to get under the covers as he just laid there and started to allow sleep take over. He was conscious enough to feel Zeal's hand press upon his skin and trace.

"You're still warm." Zeal noticed Thaxton's body heat when he laid a hand on his chest.

Thaxton could only hum as an actual answer to lazy to use words when he found him self closing up his eyes. He turned half his body and his face in Zeal's direction on the bed one final time. Before his eyes closed and he started to breath at a slower pace that told Zeal he was asleep.

"I wish I had a camera." Zeal took In Thaxton's form.

He ended up scrambling off the bed dumping the chest on the bed for the only phone in this room. To only use the loud speaker's function when he dialed a familiar number he came to memorize. And wait for someone to answer. When dial tone turned into a repeated ringing noise he listened too.

`Home of Sweet Candy, How may I help you?` Was the voice of someone greeting Zeal with her usual greeting.

He would request he was willing to pay her old fees for something in the form of a gift for Thaxton. It was to not be stolen from another Fae or human knowing how she professorially worked. If worse came worse, she could use Xepher as a helper in getting something since he understood his uncle. Wanting her to delivery this gift by at least midnight the next day without Thaxton finding out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One thing Zeal did after Thaxton fell asleep was unpack magical enchanted curtains from storage container. The silk and cotton woven material made in the colors of Green and Gold dyes was a sight. Zeal put up over each and every window of this house using a ladder all by him. Activating the enchantment the curtains came with when he put up the last one in the kitchen. This had him walking to the playpen where he left had Drite with a full casserole dish. What he found was Drite curled up in sleeping position in the now empty dish with stains lips.

"Liked what the strangers us?" Zeal asked Drite as he reached into playpen to pin baby up.

He had to take hold of the bowl Drite was in just to pick him since the baby's small form was completely inside. Wad carried back with Zeal to the kitchen setting the bowl on the counter. Didn't wake the Drite when Zeal move on to the pile of food the near by table the needed to be put up


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **

A song from Measure of a Manalbum by Clay Akin.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible:<strong>

Zeal could never understand how a neighborhood's association worked with all their rules and membership fees. Since he was currently looking a list of regulations that he and Thaxton had broken while relocation here. Written in formal hand writing from old Fae World Zeal could barely understand. He could read a single word thanks to having Trick as a Great-Grandfather and a brother like Shane. He just didn't like the three page list of fellow Fae considered wrong between him and Thaxton. A few were about Drite's upbringing and how to properly care for him. Stating the community had a childcare program geared to care for Fae young. That always taught the children how to use a glamour charm to hide their Fae features from mortal eyes.

"This is totally BS!" Zela yelled not believing a word.

Zeal screaming the last two letters attracted Thaxton's attention as he stepped through the door. He would secure before following the sounds of Zeal's voice to the kitchen area of their house. Where he would found Zeal sitting before the counter eating a lunch he prepared for them. Going through a hand delivered, neighbor association warming letter in upset mood. Drite was settled in his playpen curled around a beaten up and chewed stuffed animal of Mochi.

"Your Orchids have to be uprooted and taken out of the garden because their not native to the country, and May aren't regulated." Zeal waved this list around. "We need to take out curtains down."

Thaxton ended up laughing quietly before behind allowed to look over Zeal's shoulder to look at this list. What he found was an amusing and pointless gathering of written observations. Each one brought up small changes or actions he and Zeal had done over a week of staying here. From when Zeal put up the curtains on every window of their house first day they moved here. To when they planted Orchids Thaxton brought from his estate into flower beds in front and back yards. Even the way Zeal drove into gated community after coming back from the Dal.

"You don't have to re-take Drivers' Ed and there is nothing wrong your maternal instincts." Thaxton snorted.

"This is why I love you." Zeal wanted to purr for Thaxton.

Thaxton took these pages of paper from Zeal stating everything on this list wasn't wrong in his eyes. He would toss into their barely used fireplace he would light with snap of his fingers. The fire that formed left the house to naturally warm with the putting on AC unit in the attic. Allowed Thaxton to make his way back over to Zeal where he would take the empty stool chair. Wondering what Zeal had made for lunch since they started a small garden in their backyard. Hoping the small patch of dirt filled with growing vegetation would lure the troublemaker out. Didn't stop Zeal with tools and basket in hand to harvest what had grown so far. He brought Drite outside with him by placing him in a giant donut pillow and among his toys.

"What are you eating?" Thaxton noticed what Zeal munching on.

"Some of that lamb meat and vegetables from our garden." Zeal offered his plate.

"Hmm….." Thaxton would pick up a fork.

Zeal ended up leaving his own seat for a short time saying Candy gave him a case of White wine. He hadn't opened it until Thaxton got back so they could sample or enjoy a few bottles together. This had Zeal bringing two glasses and a bottle with him when he sat back down beside Thaxton. Not needing to pop the cork since Thaxton used one of his claw as a cork twist.

"She assured me nothing was stolen and it was legal something she came by." Zeal assures Thaxton.

"…Came by… still worries me…" Thaxton removes the cork from his claw.

Zeal could only shrug when he started pouring the bottle into one of the two glasses thinking up an answer. To only noticed something upon Thaxton's finger that had Zeal almost stopping the bottle. That had Thaxon reaching out to catch the bottle before a spill took place (not that he wanted to see Zeal wet).

"You're wearing the ring!" Zeal mumbled.

He then took hold of Thaxton hand to pull at ring finger that now held jewelry that elder barely wears. A simple platinum band engraved with runes of ancient Fae Magic surrounded a red diamond. This had his own hand being taken by Thaxton where a ring laid on Zeal's own finger.

"Shouldn't I be wearing something my mate gave me?" Thaxton laid the bottle down.

"…but…but…" Zeal becomes overwhelmed.

Thaxton would pull Zeal forward enough to draw their lips together in a simple kiss with hint of tongue. This had Thaxton not letting go of the hand that held Zeal's own ring when this action to place. Not that this kiss would take long since a noise coming from their backyard stirred Drite. To the point he knocked over his stuffed animal when he crawled to the side of his playpen. Making his first few attempts at blowing fire that came out in the form of very weak smoke rings. That would be smelled by Zeal and noticed by Thaxton as they kissed each other.

"Um….I swears, I feed him before pulling him down." Zeal remembered a pound of meat that Drite went through.

"That's not the problem." Thaxton sensed something outside.

"Please tell me this who been trying to catch?" Zeal asked watching Thaxton.

Thaxton kissed Zeal one last time before exiting his seat forgetting about the meal and drink. Making his way toward the sliding glass doors covered in a thick curtain that blocked out natural light. He warned Zeal to watch Drite if anything went wrong and to stay inside while he handles this. To only shove the curtains out of the way while reaching for the lock with his hands turned into talons. That came unlocked with familiar click that had Thaxton stepping out. Without alarming their intruder, He moved on the cement slab that made up the porch's base.

"Spirits of Silence. Answer My Heed." Thaxton fills the air within his magics to catch the Intruder.

When the colorless strings of mana wove them selves into surrounding domain Thaxton claimed as his. Forming a barrier of sorts in which would act as a one sided wall to who ever they had in.

"Who ever you are…." Thaxton walked toward the part of the yard the noise came from. "…give up…"

What he found tearing apart the vegetable garden Zeal worked hard to tend and plant was an Edimmu. The spirit of the dead Fae kept digging up each plant not caring where it landed, or waste it were making.

"Zeal call your great-grandfather." Thaxton called to Zeal flexing his talons. "It's going to be a long night…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Edimmu was a deceased Fae that was once apart of the gated community long before it become popular. Who came back to haunt her former home displeased with how much the placed changed. Every house on each block looked the same from way the yawn was mowed to same mailbox. Even the cars parked in the driveway or the uniform way the houses were painted. No individual style could be found no matter where she wondered as a spirit. Left her to linger ad the years passed vandalizing who ever moved into the place she once called home. Knocking over trash cans or recycle bins that weren't secured every few days. Causing power outages during rain storms when there wasn't any sparks of thunder within the clouds. When ever she actually talked, the glass within the windows or light fixtures broke. Gave nightmares to young Fae to the point they used their abilities in destructive means. Destroying car motors or slaying tires with her transparent hands when she got made enough.

When she saw Thaxton and Zeal in, something snapped in her in way that had her taking her haunting up a level. She couldn't get inside because of the curtains that blocked every glass surface. When she tried to lay a finger on Zeal's car to scratch the paint or rip apart the inside. Something repealed her while just plain messing with Zeal or Thaxton got her more frustration. She saw the garden that Zeal worked on during the most of the day into the evening. An urge to lay a gentle finger on one of the plants' leaves gave her a happy thrill for a few days. Ended on the evening of the 7th day she was left alone to observe the growing plants. Instead of gently laying one of her transparent on a actual plants' leaves to feeling sensation. She dug her fingers into the soil that held these eatable plants and pulled uprooted each one.

This was a down fall for her when she had her backed turned to Thaxton

Since he was able to capture her in a enchanted crystal by using his own supernatural gifts. That held her until she could properly put to rest through Fae related rituals of death. Leaving Bo to be paid by who ever hired her in the first place for solving this problem. Leaving her to work on other cases involving Fae or humans that had come to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **

A song from Tragic Kingdom album by No Doubt.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse Me Mr:<strong>

Zeal sat on top of the counter of the Dal trying to not look at half sibling he currently never got alone with. Beside their age gap, both working at The Dal, and who their mothers were, the only thing they shared was their father. Dyson proudly adored both his sons despite their life styles and choices. Always making his love for them known when he working with one, or visited the Dal. That always had the two trying to get along by having these strange staring contersts. Usually lasted for more then 10 minutes since neither one would give up by refusing to not blink or move. Always led to someone (or Candy) taking pictures of the two with their Smart Phone.

Like now, when both just blankly stared at each other instead of helping Pyre clean The Dal up. She spent most the time picking up knocked over tables and collecting bits of broken chairs. Sometimes she had to use a broom to sweep up what glass that been thrown on to the floor. Leaving her to make a mental list of what needed to be replaced while she informed Trick.

"Stop staring at him." Pyre walked passes Zeal. "If your hungry give a call to Thaxton or Shane."

She then returned to drying glasses she had been cleaning after seeing the last of the customers out. Not that that she got any help from either Mark or Zeal whole time she put up the hostile bunch. Serving drinks right when someone was down gulping down one she just poured. Draining the chi from who ever dared start a fight while using her touch to calm someone down. Trying her best to too the atmosphere lively by playing music that Trick usually didn't allow. Not and then she had keep a few riots from breaking out by acting as a distraction half the time.

"Shane lets him feed…" Mark was first to speak.

"Candy gets too aroused, Valerie is left feeling violated, and Aqua gets dizzy." Pyre pointed out why Zeal can't feed from anyone else. "Don't get me started on Jull or Zull"

She went on that she couldn't feed Zeal since she was also hybrid succubus that feed some how. In sharing her own chi with Zeal would only result in a form of energy themed tug-o-war until one gave in. Left Shane and Thaxton to be Zeal's only choices in chi based source when he got hungry. Stating they could be found as number one or two on his cell's speed dial.

"You can try if you want?" Pyre offered Mark. "….beware he takes more then I do."

This had Mark leaning slightly forward with one of his hands stretched out enough to tap Zeal's nose. What he got was a twitching from followed by an angry scowl forming on Zeal's face. Off the counter Zeal would go pulling out his phone from his back pocket while he landed on his feet. Tapping the screen to bring up his contact list to sort through and find either one of two numbers. To only look up with flushed cheeks and speak with his half-sister about something.

"I'll be checking the taps." Zeal walked toward the storage room. "Where is the inventory sheet?"

"Where you left the clip board last time?" Prye reminds Zeal.

Off Zeal would go to check on that tapping on his phone once more before he putting the phone up to his ear. A thick blush ended up coating his cheeks as a ringing noise for louder and louder. When he by passed the door that led to where he wanted to go green smoke blocked his view. A hand ended up taking Zeal's phone and hung up on who ever he had called.

"I thought we been over this?" Thaxton asked Zeal turning off his phone.

"You weren't around this morning and ….Drite's nanny ….." Zeal huffed.

Thaxton could only laugh at what Zeal had to say about him leaving so earlier that morning for some meeting. He tried to stay focus through out knowing that important topics being talked about. Had to do with his nephew and his new bride beside the fact he had a second mate. Not everyone in his family was coming to accept Zeal as his new bride-groom or apart of their own family. Bringing up who were his Great-grandfather and even his own mother. Along the trouble that Bo had repeatedly stirred up for Fae Community before she had Zeal. All those partners she was sexual toward or with only lasted for a few months on end. Beside the known fact little knew of Trick being the Blood King and reason why Great War ended. Had Thaxton ready to rip apart the very chair he sat in when all these points were made.

"Hand me back my phone." Zeal wasn't to be teased by Thaxton.

He got back like he wanted to only be pulled into Thaxton's embrace so quickly he didn't see the kiss coming. Way elder's lops slammed against his own with out even a warning had his going wide eyed. All he could do was wait out the one-sided kiss from Thaxton before being able to speak, or breath. Not that Zeal was going to fight what had become so natural for them. Gentle caress of Thaxton's gruff exterior wrapped securely around his own. Way those muscles flinched when Thaxton prolonged their exchanged of saliva by an inch. Had Zeal slowly forgetting what he came in here to do or the phone that was taken from him. Good five or so minutes would pass by between the two of them before Thaxton pulled away.

"Here and you still hungry?" Thaxton tucked Zeal's phone into a back pants' pocket.

"No and…WOW!" Zeal just stood before Thaxton. "Where did that come from?"

"Built up passion from when I defended your name." Thaxton drew Zeal back into his arms.

He went on how angry he become when his own family members tried to compared Zeal to his mother. How the child could repeat his mother's own sins in the near future was shut down. Since Zeal only spent three or so years living a loose life style by sleeping around with fellow Fae. Only harm he ever did was being that third wheel between Fae couples that wanted him there. He never opposed any of the system put in place by the Dark or Light Fae sides' in world he grew up in. Only thing he ever rebel against was times he spent with his father on weekends and holidays. This was something Thaxton made known when spoke of his mate defensively.

"Like I ever care what they have to say." Zeal pressed him self into Thaxton's chest.

"Hmmmm….." Thaxton welcomed this warmth.

Remembering the first time he held Zeal after their first night together as sexual partners was treasured one. Smell of the sweat from grueling sex that had taken place with Zeal was Thaxton's favorite scent. Reactions from when he had Zeal bent over on his mattress or curled up (in the form of loud groans and moans). Was music to Thaxton's ears he had never forgotten to this day. Had Thaxton looking down at how Zeal just stayed within his arms.

"You know it's not your body I've come to adore." Thaxton hoped Zeal knew that.

Due to his centuries of self isolation after the death of his only mate during the Great Fae War that separated them. Thaxton had separated him self from fellow Fae community; so he could grief. Not noticing the centuries pass one after another outside the walls of his treasure room. Had lead to his defensives being lowered and Candy able to sneak on to his estate one day. Away she went with his unhatched son in attempts to sell the dragon egg on Fae black-market. What she got instead of was an angry dragon shifter meeting with Trick over thief of his egg, and Zeal's ass was payment.

"Your zeal within those glowing eyes had me making that request to be with you." Thatxon meant those words.

"I understand since your only one that has come to …." Zeal grew red faced unable to finish.

Thaxton smiled and kept held of Zeal with one hand while reaching out to pull something off a metal hook. Asking Zeal if this was real reason he in here since Zeal was in middle of his job. Bringing up how everything was going with working side by side his half-sibling will Trick was away. Had Zeal sighing stating that Mark was hard to crack or even get an answer out of. Making him glad that Pyre was here to handle Mark since he and Zeal weren't getting along.

"I thought since he was fellow shifter Fae like you…" Zeal remembered Thaxton was a Dragon. "….we gets along at least….."

"We started OUT as you being my play thing for the bed room since I led a celibate lifestyle." Thaxton reminds Zeal.

"…after grieving like forever over your dead mate." Zeal took the clipboard.

This had Zeal bringing up between those moments that didn't him being screwed into Thaxton's mattress. A form of pillow talk started by Thaxton had always taken place between the two. Subjects from private family matters to favorite reading materials were chatted about. Zeal spoke with great delight in his voice about all of that intensified Thaxton's attraction.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **

A song from Circus album by Britney Spears.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual You:<strong>

Zeal could be located within a largest part of Thaxton's estate being the massive attic area used for storage. Each inch was covered in old piece of furniture or something that hadn't see sunlight. That didn't interest Zeal once since he bypassed them looking for something toddler related. He noticed that Drite was growing out his cute stage and into his more aggressive persona. This meant he was going to start hording or stealing shiny objects from jewelry to everyday stuff. Finding something to hold all that was something Zeal was going to do. Since at the moment, he was looking for a wooden chest with endless magical bottom that Thaxton told him about.

"I should have asked Thaxton for help…" Zeal felt lost.

He sat in the center of pile of covered painting he had tripped over when he passed dining room set. By feeling around his left ankle he guessed he had injured his joint where his foot met his leg. Getting up to get to only way out of this vast space was hard for Zeal with his ankle. All he could do was sit there and wait for Thaxton or one of his claim to notice he was missing.

"While I'm here…." Zeal looked to the covered paintings.

He wanted to look for a series of portraits that starred the so called mate that Thaxton so called love. During the reign of the Blood King, a marriage to fellow shifter Fae took place for Thaxton. Who gave Thaxton his son and then left him alone to fight in the Great Fae War. Had her image captured on these paintings made from mediums such as oils to watercolors.

Zeal knew had to be some where among all these priceless forms of artwork Thaxton had collected. First blue tarp that Zeal grabbed was pulled forward to unveil framed artwork. None of them meant anything to Zeal since he had to look upon this woman's face. Didn't even stop when he heard Thaxton enter the attic's doorway and roar out his name. Tension could be felt by Zeal from was he currently sat still unable to stand if he wanted. He went with his second option by lifting first medium size painting he got his hands on.

"Over here!" Zeal caught Thaxton's attention by lifting some realistic pieces in to the air and shook it.

"Careful!" Thaxton rushed over to Zeal.

Zeal ended up putting the painting down before a concerned Thaxton tore the piece out of his hands. To only be pulled away from stack of paintings and tarp into a pair of arms that smelled like burnt musk. Rumbling heart beat that Zeal could hear in Thaxton's chest had Zeal going wide eyed. Looking up to a scrunched up face twisted in worry and angry belonging to Thaxton.

"Drite ratted on me." Zeal knew the little one snitched on him.

"For good reason, since you never told me how you're wanted to see what my former mate looked like!" Thaxton tried to not yell his answer.

"You know how picky you are in people you choice to sleep with me?" Zeal asked back. "They all have at least three traits in command."

Thaxton sighed stating he wished to carry this conversation in a more comfortable settling then in the attic. That Zeal agreed to doing if they could bring one of Thaxton's former mate portraits down. Thaxton agreed to doing by pulling one of her dressed in her wedding attired staring outward. Zeal got to carry out of the attic as he followed Thaxton to stair well.

"May I ask why you're interested in knowing about my first mate all the sudden?" Thaxton asked Zeal. "Since we've been over the face your not a substitute for her and no longer my bed partner."

Zeal could only shrug at the question as he just passed Thaxton and started his way down the endless stairs. Staring at the portrait of veil covered bride staring back his eyes while he walked. To only have the painting pulled from his bare hands by Thaxton before he could take another step.

"Someone's jealous." Zeal teased Thaxton.

"I prefer worried." Thaxton held the painting way from Zeal. "You haven't been having strange visions and you're still too young for young for your Dawning?"

Zeal stopped Thaxton before he brought up other aspects of Fae culture he was still recovering from. One in particular was the coming of age ceremony where young fae choose their allegiance. Pushed Zeal to the limits of his Fae abilities to the point he was drained both mentally and physically. Memory of falling into Thaxton's arms after the second phrase still made Zeal blush all over. Every thing else within the Fae Culture still scared Zeal even if he was born into it.

"Let's just go." Zeal welcomed Thaxtn to fellow him down the steps.

Thaxton ended up catching Zeal's hand from behind not ready to let go whatever had truly bothering him. Pulled him backwards in to a familiar cloud of green smoke up that obscures his vision. Lexxion was completely within the center of this smoke with Thaxton holding him against his chest. The feeling of dislocation over took him like if always does when Thaxton's teleports. Meaning they were being transported some where in his vast mansion instead of walking. That would be revealed when the smoke cleared and Lexxion found them selves in their bedroom. Had Lexxion behind dumped on the bed before he could object. While the picture of the veiled women was placed right by him by Thaxton.

""

"Our union was arranged and we got to know each other after marriage." Thaxton spoke of his mate. "She was strong willed women who defied me every chance she got."

"Why so celibate for so long?" Zeal knew he was Thaxton's first in centuries. "Because was it that we share same …."

On to the bed Zeal was pressed when Thaxton came thundering down on him with strength he seen when elder fights. Just this time the heat of an unknown angry was radiating off Thaxton. Could be seen within his eyes by Zeal from when he laid under neither heaving chest. Swirl of irradiation and outage at a point the elder had made clear every time with Zeal.

"Tell me you're not trying to get me angry on purpose!" Thaxton watched Zeal.

"More like wondering why erase any exist of her from the house after I moved in?" Zeal confessed.

Zeal pointed out the hidden portraits in attic used to hang in Thaxton's most private rooms of he's mansion. Recalling each and every room that once held a painting of woman's face was easy for Zeal. Since in some form of sexual act happen between him and Thaxton during their 3-yrs together. He can remember seeing some kind of painted eyes watching their activities. That way that painted face stared while Thaxton shared his bed repeatedly was welcomed by Zeal.

"I've already come to terms with how much of snob she was." Zeal reached out wit his arms to wrap them around Thaxton's neck. "She didn't know what she had."

"Zeal." Thaxton allows his angry to melt away. "Would you want to put them back?"

"That kid has to know whose his mother is…." Zeal suggested.

That was something Thaxton agreed with since Drite would start to think Zeal was actually his mother. Not that Drite started to show un-dragon like behavior when in the care of his Fae nanny or father. Whining he couldn't suck chi out of a fellow Fae's mouth or enthrall someone by touch them. Even going at far head butting someone when he or she thought his attempt at chi sucking was cute.

"Besides the fact he started to breath flames and started gathering shiny things." Thaxton pointed out a few abilities Drite naturally had.

"Be happy he's not jumping off the highest point in the room wanting to fly or chewing on the furniture, yet." Zeal pointed out.

Thaxton could only laugh at what was brought up by Zeal when she rolled off him and on to his back. Taking Zeal with him since he was still holding on his waist letting out a light laugh.

"Besides searching for evidence of me having a mate before you." Thaxton spoke of Zeal being in the attic. "Was there another reason?"

"The endless storing chest and some chew toys for Drite when he actually starts munching." Zeal explained.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **

A song from Strange Clouds album by B.o.B.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Sign:<strong>

Thaxton took a seat at the dining room table filled with food prepared by Zeal and not his claimed humans. Each dish was a copy of something from Thaxton's native land to dishes the food was serviced on. He welcomed the smell that drew him from his study where he was doing clan business.

"Morning." Zeal lays a filled tea cup before Thaxton. "Happy Anniversary."

"…" Thaxton become speechless.

"Nekomata got you tongue?" Zeal notice Thaxon's lack of words.

Thaxton completely froze when those words passed Zeal's lips when he whispered into his ear. Cold breath out of his lover's lips we he spoke of some special day only these two knew about. Had Thaxton recalling their first moments together that took place within their first year together. From their first kiss shared when he forcedly took Zeal in his formal sitting room. He started embracing Zeal when their nights' activities ended between them. He had first screamed Zeal's name when he willingly allowed him to ride him in his basement. After a night of oral stimulation in his personal hot spring on Zeal's part; Thaxton confessed his heart. Slightest brush of Zeal's hand or sound his voice would aroused Thaxton outside his bedroom. Seeking Zeal's company outside his carnal desires and lonely nights filled with passion. Many other moments shared between them Thaxton sorted through.

"You can't remember?" Zeal asked noticing Thaxton's expression.

"Zeal, I can clearly recall each moment I had you bent and shouting my name." Thaxton corrected him. "Each one is dear to me."

"Does the day your son hatched from his egg …." Zeal was silenced when Thaxton pulled him into his lap.

"….hatched from his egg right after I met your parents." Thaxton almost purred as he looked into Zeal's eyes. "How can I forget?"

Zeal smile when the tea pot was removed from his hands and placed on the table beside Thaxton's place setting. Followed by the frilly apron covered in ruffles Zeal had been wearing over his clothes. Left Zeal still dressed and in the lap of a man he was trying to surprise this once.

"I ever thank you for saving me from a lonely life." Thaxton reached out toward Zeal. "Your companionship has gone beyond my bed."

"I already figured when you started caring for my well being." Zeal recalled.

When their relationship started out, a sullied Zeal would leave after carnal activities shared with Thaxton. Watching Zeal hesitantly move from the bed to pull on his clothes started bothering Thaxton. Had the elder allowing Zeal to use his personal washing area and sleep over afterward. Changed into a guest room being give to Zeal for his personal use instead of him returning home. Would gain visits from Thaxton when ever Zeal stays a night or two.

"What a being it is." Thaxton lays his fingers on Zeal's cheek.

Zeal had to lean forward so he could connect their lips just enough that their skin would touch. Forming a simple kiss that lasted for a second when Thaxton drew furthered cupped Zeal's face. His finger tips traces the contours of those rosy cheeks that had a peach-n-crème hue. Following an imaginary line when he moved his hand at a snail's pace back and fourth upon Zeal's face.

"You going to say my eyes are like pools of dark chocolate or how my skin is as soft as silk?" Zeal asked taking in Thaxton's admiration of him.

"More along the lines of a fiery spirit that has awaken my own flames." Thatxton answered him.

Zeal then pulled completely away form Thaxton with a smile on his face and bounce on his lap. Stating they have a meal to finish if they wanted to get out of here and spend time together. Had Thaxton smirking when he ended up watching Zeal step toward a playpen hidden from view. Instead Zeal would reach in after slightly kneeling downward to remove sleepy Drite.

"Wakey Wakey." Zeal crackled Drite in his arms.

Flopping of his small wings around while blinking his sharpening pupils to focus who was holding him. Zeal's scent filled his nostrils upon breathing in while he looked upon his face. This led to a gleeful squeal from Drite when he was carried all the way to his father's side. He would convert from his dragon to a more human form that caught Thaxton's attention. Before he was placed in a high chair meant for human youngsters at Drite's age.

"How?" Thaxton asked Zeal.

"Some game my siblings played with me when I was younger to get me to learn control over my succubus abilities." Zeal explained.

After securing Drite within the high chair with out much struggle on his end and speaking to Thaxton. Zeal took a seat next to Drite's high chair instead of one next to Thaxton reaching for a bib. He would have picked up and placed on Drite if someone else hadn't taken hold of the bid. That someone was Thaxton leaving his chair refusing to eat before his son or Zeal. Making his way toward Zeal and Drite while carefully unfolds the bib with his hands.

"My daddies love me to much, but mommy loves me more." Thaxton reads the phrase on the front.

"Blame Candy." Zeal knew what Thaxton was thinking. "She thought it was a humorist idea."

Thaxton was then stuck with fearful thought of how Xepher's offspring would come out because of Candy as a mother. Not that impression that she left on Thaxton ever changed from their interactions. A sticky fingered female fae that had the brave spirit to steal from him in one night. Who openly confronted him when summoned by Trick to face her wrong doings. Somehow she agreed to an arranged engagement and even a future marriage to his nephew.

"What's so amusing?" Zeal's voice followed by Drite saying daddy repeatedly caught Thaxton's attention.

"Just a personal through about Miss. Candince." Thaxotn answered.

"How she went from stealing him to marrying into the family?" Zeal asked.

Thaxton couldn't help but further smirk at what had to be said out loud what he been thinking. To only reach out with bib in hand and place the piece of sewn together fabric on his son. Drite stayed still the whole time that ends behind his neck were tied in a basic knot. To only able to move around when a spoonful of mashed meat was placed before his small mouth.

"You think he should be allowed to feast like a normal dragon?" Zeal asked Thaxton.

Thaxton didn't want his son to go through what he had to face during a childhood he tried to forget. Being born in a cave, among a litter of 6 to 9 other hatchlings that he calls his siblings wasn't easy. All of them wailing at the same time upon cracking out of their eggs were a struggle. Left feeding from their mother's beast or being picked up to cuddle with her hard. Not that naming each and every one of her children came easily when they started developing. To only have they start fending for them selves when her milk wasn't enough to fill them anymore. This left them to start learning how the world of humans worked beside the Fae community.

"Least not and think about something else?" Thaxton preferred to change the subject.

"What about hand fastening ceremony." Zeal held up a invitation.

Thaxton was reminded of his nephew's wedding to Candy when he's eyes laid on the sweet smelling envelope. He never knew that his nephew and Candy wanted to push up the date of their union. This led to both their families to hire a Fae wedding planner for plan out the whole thing.

"Haven't even opened this?" Zeal hinted.

"Worried a spell is attached if your open the flop." Thaxton asked in a teasing matter.

"You've meant Candy and doesn't your Nephew have his own reputation?" Zeal brings up both of their pasts.

Thaxton ended up walking toward Zeal snatching the sealed piece of paper from his hands. Ripping the top off with one of his fingers turned talons in one swift and linear motion for a clean cut. While picking contains out with his talons without the fear Zeal had of being surprised. He flipped open to read that he and Zeal were invited to the wedding of a dear friend. They needed to send back the insert this came with to see if they wanted certain meal and who they were bringing.

"Just say it." Zeal gave another spoonful to Drite.

"I rather go to this and see the out come." Thaxton looked over the invite.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **

A song from City Star 2 album by D. Flores.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Me &amp; You<strong>**:**

Gentle type of music came from speakers that were strategically placed through out small room. A beat gave people sitting around the smoked filled room a relaxed sensation while they drink. Looking toward the raised part of the stage where entertainment was wending down. Boyish style his Sandy Brown tresses had been cut and shaped into with those eyes. Flicking between the natural sapphire blue and sea form green was enchanting. Slight way he moved when he swirled around that polished metal for everyone to view. Whatever came off of him wasn't thrown toward the audience of lustful and leering eyes. Since among them was a familiar pair of eyes that hadn't left this young one's side all day.

"That is all from our newest bud." Announcer stopped the music so bare the young one could walk off stage.

He did after he wrapped a silk shirt around his person and wrapped to any one who were a new fan. By passing a curtain that separate him and a crowd of new fans that came here to see him. Allowing him to cool down upon entering the backstage area at a hurried pace clenching shirt shut.

"Do you have to continue THIS?" An unwanted voice with angry tone had Zeal relieved.

"Bribed someone again to get back here…." Zeal knew who it was.

This didn't help the stranger from lashing out toward Zeal by making his way toward Zeal. Breaking the armrest of the chair he sat in with just one of his hands when he was getting up. Heading for only person descending the steps leading toward a stage he was just on.

"You do know…." Zeal wouldn't move as this person neared him. "….you shouldn't be here…."

"Blame my jealousy or lonely nights without you." Person stopped with reached out hands.

Zeal walked right into his arms that would wrap around his half dressed form that tighten around. Instead of separating or insisting the undercover identity he was playing should fall apart. Missing comfort of his lover was something Zeal was accepting by this person without spying eyes. Familiar heat given off by this body was warming Zeal's semi-covered form slightly.

"Can we go to my dressing room…. so I can get dressed and out of here?" Zeal whispered so this person could only hear.

This was agreed upon by the both of them with this person being allowed to be guided by Zeal. When fellow 'dancers' came back from their smoke break and saw Zela being led by this person. It looked like Zeal was spending the rest of night with a high paying customer. Some wished him good luck for bringing in great business after coming to work here. Others just stared out of jealousy disliking how everything changed since Zeal came to work here. Had Zeal giving his best smile toward all those eyes of his fellow co-workers them move.

Once they were completely out of their range view and passed the doorway together a portal spell activated. Taking them away from this location into a familiar bedroom as stranger's appearance changed. To a face that warmed Zeal's heart to the point he ended up allowing him to embrace him, and moan his name.

"God!" Zeal allowed him to undo the shirt's buttons. "Thaxton! I've missed you."

This earned a kiss upon his side of his neck when the last button was undone and shirt removed from his form. Leaving Zeal to become chilled by the air of a room he was coming to call his own.

"I've made arrangements with your mother to solve this case with out you. " Thaxton discarded the shirt.

"You know I can handle myself in a fight?" Zeal assured Thaxton.

Thaxton ended up leaving Zeal in flashy undergarments he was still wearing he coaxed his into his arms. To only end up lying back in his bed linens that covered the large mattress of their bed. Hating how he spent nights wide awake worrying over Zeal being safe or not. Knowing he couldn't be there while Zeal worked under cover as male stripper in an all male club. The suspect that had been attacking the male performers after their sets was the goal. Using Zeal sololy as a form of bait wasn't fully agreed upon idea since Thaxton had been against it.

"Seriously?" Zeal asked hearting Thaxton out.

Zeal then lifted one of his hands to trace the outline mark that Thaxton pressed into his skin months ago. When he's fingers made contact with the very surface of his burnt flesh that shaped dragon's head. Thaxton's hand ended up taking hold of that hand while he drew Zeal further into his arms.

"So serious, that I want to have a proper wedding ceremony to solidify our union..." Thatxton whispered loud enough for only Zeal to hear.

"Finally!" Zeal smiled.

Thaxton then had his lips smeared by Zeal's own gloss covered in his a tongue twisting kiss. Distracted Thaxton from nimble fingers started unfastening the buckles and buttons Thaxton's slacks. Had the elder gasping when first fabric restriction was removed to reveal his forming bulge. That would soon be free of the cotton covering that made up tight briefs Thaxton wore. Allowing 9-inchs of proudly standing tissue with a pulsing purple tip was on display. Had Zeal sliding one of his fingers down the side of Thaxton's harden tool experimentally as slow pace Got a reaction from Thaxton in the for of roar so loud that people deep woods outside his estate could hear them.

"Tell me you've at least taken care of your urges?" Zeal asked looked up toward Thaxton.

"I had no desire to further touch my self without you." Thaxton took a calming breath. "My loins are for you only."

Zeal almost cried at what Thaxton had to say about him beside Thaxton's mate is only one to touch him like this. He knew that Thaxton had a few claimed humans that he only used for sexual release (before he came along). So he shared one last exchange of their saliva before kissing down Thaxton's body. By undoing every button or zipper to a piece of clothing Thaxton wore so he could give attention. Leaving a fading trail of wet marks made with his lips and tongue form right side of Thaxton's neck. Over most of a sculptured torso of harden chest and abs. Taking his time with the patches of hair that thicken up when Zeal got lower on Thaxton's body. To only stop and take in the sight Thaxton's straining tool in need of relief.

"Koshi! Please!" Thaxton was reaching his limits. "Before I flip you over. Remove you remaining clothing, and take you at least you will."

Zela could only smile and allow his hands to further work Thaxton's tool from bottom to top. Only part of his mouth he would use was his lips and tounge's tip on very top where pre-cum leaked. Swirling motion alone only added to building amount of pleasure boiling within Thaxton.

"Koshi!" Thaxton combed his fingers through Zeal's hair.

He practically pressed his head in a stack of pillows where when he laid back far enough and breathed. Going with the flow of the moment when he closed his eyes and let go of everything. Covering most of Zeal's busied hands and flushed face in endless amounts of white ribbons. Loosening of every muscle from over whelmed brain to wiggling toes still encased in his socks. Light hum that escape from Thaxton's lips when he called Zeal by his new nickname upon peaking.

"WOW!" Zeal felt the stickiness from Thaxton's cum on him.

"Hai, wow indeed." Thaxton needed to catch his breath.

Zeal took the moment to roll off the bed keeping his hands and face form touching the bed. While he made his way toward Thaxton's private washroom to clean him self of drying miss on him. Leaving Thaxton move on his accord a few minutes later needing to just soak and collect himself. Upon opening the door to his washroom upon removing his clothing along the way. Zal greeted him with a smile while turning off the faucet to Thaxton's large bathroom.

"I'll wash your back while you just soak." Zeal sat there.

This Thaxton by stripping off his clothes and walking to the filled tub naked was unbinding his hair. Stopping to cast aside the hair tie some where into the washrooms corners making eye contact with Zeal. Who watched Thaxton step into the tub of heated water whole time. This was where a simple wash between them took place for about half an hour or so. Before tub was drained and Thaxton walked out of the tub to only be toweled dry by Zeal. Not that he could tease Thaxton sensually like he wanted while he wiped off the moisture from top to bottom. Since He was pulled into the elder's embrace while towel dropped to the ground.

"Come to bed with me and we can sleep the night away before calling your mother." Thaxton glides his hands up and down Zeal's sides.

His answer came in the form of Zeal drawing their lips together so he could share in their familiar kiss. That had Thaxton's chi being pulled from deep within him and into Zeal's willing mouth.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **

A song from Sailor Moon Crystal (Original Soundtracks) album by Yasuharu Takanashi .

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Wonderland<strong>**:**

Zeal couldn't help but feel weird sitting in the first two rows of a wedding ceremony that was coming to an end. He was holding a slumbering Drite within his arms after feeding him a whole bottle. Thaxton was no where near him since he was standing with the rest of the wedding party. Before some type centuries old alter from the old world that Thaxton once called home. Twisted pieces of metal were melted together to form a strange symbol not many Fae knew. Vegetation to the hand crafted decorations from claimed humans filled lower spaces. Even the traditional garb of the wedding party had Zeal thankful he wasn't apart of it. Not that Zeal could make out the language the Elder acting as priest spoke to web Candy and Xepher.

"Why couldn't at the Dal for this?" Zeal whispered rocking Drite.

Up from his seat Zeal had to move while Drite started to show signs of waking from his nap. Drite had a set of lungs on him that would put police sirens to shame do to how loud they were. Had Zeal using this as an excuse to get away from this boring ceremony while he walked as fast pace. Remembering how every inch of Thaxton's estate in the new world was altered some how. All the furniture and house wares had been configured to a more eastern appearance to appease visiting family. Even the food that Zeal was associated to eating was changed for delicate taste buds.

Zeal ended up seeking help on improvement on his manners from his great-grandfather and half-brother, Shane. Going over how he greets these people to making eye contact with them. Not that Zeal cared about the impression he left on these people after hearing of their objects. He just wanted to change their minds on him being worthy of Thaxton in their eyes. To only be told by Shane, that he would be around as a private body guard during the events.

"Where are you when I need you?" Zeal asked him self.

Drite wasn't any help when he sniffled upon opening his glass marble like eyes the color of his father's own. He waggles around in Zeal's arms taking in altered sights of his parents' home. None of the usual decorations or furniture could be found in their usual places y Drite. This further angered the little one to the point Zeal had to give him self to distract him. Item this time around was a dried out goat's hoof bought from an organic pet food store. That Drite happily clenched within his developing talons while seeking his teeth into the marrow.

"Thank god." Zeal kept moving.

He ended up kicking opening a door leading into the only room in Thaxton's whole estate that hadn't been altered. Not that whoever was in charge of arranging Thaxton's home tried, and failed. Zeal was the main excuse of keeping the room he was now entering the same. Not that certain people were pissed off about this action being taken as blame was heavily placed on Zeal. Just ended up being ignored, like now when he furthered walked into the bedroom. Knowing the door would close on their own and soft glow of candle light would appear. Down on the carpeted part of the floor Drite would go when Zeal took a kneeling position. Watching Drtie crawl toward his pile of toys was heart warming enough for Zeal to forget today.

Off the ground, Zeal would move not wanting return to the ceremony he wasn't even invited to if Candy and Thaxton hadn't insisted. Not that, he enjoyed being allowed to sear among the wedding party and family. Just the stares from total strangers that were Thaxton and Xepher's family were rude. Had his flitching in his seat the whole time he sat there with Drite in his arms. Glad he could now stay here and relax while the whole thing for Xepher and Candy came to end. What better to pass the time then to look over a new recordings of him and Thaxton. Most of the footage was edited pieces that Candy altered while planning her Fae wedding.

"This is one of those times I am glad I was able to keep my laptop." Zeal spoke about a hidden device of his.

Thaxton had come to allow Zeal to bring a few modern day electrics in his home after a year of being with him. All blame was put on first time Thaxton found Zeal using his smartphone to check his messages. Instead of answering a text sent to him from one his Fae sex friends to meet up later at the time. A jealous Thaxton took the smartphone from Zeal and crushed the device before him. Then dragged Zeal to the nearest flat surface and made a point to Zeal REPEATEDLY. Afterward, Thaxton would buy a new smartphone for Zeal and insist he be his only bed slave (term used by Thaxton). Led to Zeal relying solely on Thaxton for much needed chi. While electricity was introduced into Thaxton's estate for the firs time in centuries.

"Hope they didn't turn the main fuse off." Zeal figure Thaxton's family would such a thing to spite him.

He then settled on Thaxton's large bed making sure to kick his shoes off while pulling out his laptop. Using the indentation shaped after Thaxton's form within the mattress to get comfortable. Giving him a chance to just open up and turn on his laptop with press of a button. Up the video program would be brought up, so he could look upon video files sent from Candy.

If a thick green cloud hadn't puffed in

Out of the emerald colored formations of smoldering ashes that swirled around in the air. That would that blocked the view of the moving figure that stepped out of the smoke at quicken pace.

"May I ask when you're returning?" Thaxton asked some what displeased with Zeal.

"Blame Drite and we both know nobody other then the bride, her groom, and you want me there." Zeal defends him self.

"That I already know." Thaxton stopped.

He then started to unfasten the buttons of his top when he took a seat on the bed near enough Zeal. Stating his part of the ceremony was over and he been allowed to leave until the reception. Giving his a chance to come back here and change his clothes for something more casual. If that meant being in the company of his new mate while he altered his attire, then this was welcomed moment.

"We were going to do something like that…" Zeal made eye contact with Thaxton.

"Absurd!" Thaxton didn't want to repeat this. "I went through this first time with Drite's mother and second time with my nephew."

"Thank the Blood King." Zeal smiled.

Thaxton reminds Zeal that he shouldn't dishonor his great-grandfather's name in such a matter. This had Zeal shrugging since he usually yelled Trick's title when he's coupling with Thaxton.

"Maybe you should find a word to use we're together?" Thaxton hinted at something. "So that Trick's secret is safe."

"Then I'll start yelling your name instead." Zeal winked.

Zeal ended up putting aside his laptop not caring about recording of Thaxton and him together. Reaching his free hand to his neck was a familiar mark he comes to treasure now rested on his skin. Not that any of Thaxton's relatives beside Xepher came to take what Zeal had seriously. This sign of doubt could clearly be seen by Thaxton from where he still sat on the bed.

"I do not regret marking your as mine." Thaxton confidently spoke.

"Already know that, just….. " Zeal couldn't finish since Thaxton ended up drawing him into his arms.

Plan that Thaxton explained to Zeal about finally making his family accept him had the youth smirking. Being that it involved Zeal wearing garb close to what Thaxton would wear when in company his family.

"I'll try anything once." Zeal was open to it.

"True, since that's how I got you." Thaxton just held Zeal.

This had Zeal undoing the buttons of a decorative vest Thaxton's wore over a thin layered shirt with long sleeves. Not stopping until ever last pearl button was popped open by his nimble fingers. That would be pulled away so Thaxton could shrug his decorative vest onto the bed. Thaxton's calf length boots and a sash he wore followed before he was left semi-dressed. To only draw Zeal back into his arms with yawn to show how tired he been since this happen.

"We can take a nap." Zeal suggested while noticing Thaxton's eye droop.

Thaxton agreed when he went from sitting on knees before Zeal with his arms wrapped around the young Fae. By completely giving out and falling towards the direction of headboard and pile of pillows.

"I'll be here when your wake up."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **

A song from Grammy Nominees 2000 album by Mark Anthony.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>I Need To Know:<strong>

Two Fae of the opposite gender reenacting the age old dance of procreation within the bed chamber would be a pleasurable act. A woman with midnight colored hair could be found atop of her mate's lap with heaving chest. In which she was bouncing off in repeated motion that seemed pleasing to him. Her clenched thighs kept they ever so contacted while she rides his harden piece of his anatomy. While an elongated tail protrudes from the back of her spine swirls thrashes around. Refusing to curl or tangle up with much longer tail that lies quietly before her. Since it's owner lay under the activate women that took pleasure from their union. Not once allowing the man to lay a hand upon her form while she peaked one last time.

"I'll be in the birthing chamber." She would completely pull her self off him. "I'll be sleeping in my own room for the rest of the night."

He only moved after she crawled off him and reached for her robes to pull on while combing her fingers through her hair. Not making attempts to further interact with him while she walked toward only door. She opened and walked out slamming the door right being her retreating form. Leaving the man to hurry off that bed not caring about how sore his own body was. Forgoing to pull on the clothes that lay out on near by chair for him or straightening his hair. Since straggled to the doors of his private closet he pulled open to reveal bandaged up Zeal.

"Took you long enough." Zeal groaned trying to not move. "She always likes this?"

"She isn't one to share in any form of ….." The person couldn't finish when Zeal's comfort was first priority.

He ended up drawing Zeal out of the closet as if he was a fragile china doll that would break. Carried and placed Zeal on a part of the bed that wasn't messed up by the previous activates. For supportive reasons, he made sure to place a few pillows or two under one of Zeal's leg and arm. To only pull away and tend to him self by stopping before a wooden table. A bowel of water and clothes near were used to remove the evidence of his nightly activity before redressing. Feeling proper to just lay and allow his guest to curl against his form for the rest of the night.

"May I ask what my future self in like?" Zeal's bedmate asked wanting some hints.

"Time law states I can't." Zeal reminds him. "Remember!"

"I don't see anything wrong with informing me of how future Thaxton is like from the current one beside you now." Person revealed him self to a much young Thaxton.

Zeal couldn't help but be reminded of a man back in the year of 2015 AD waiting for him to return. Not that the accident that sent him back here wasn't a blessing in disguise for only Zeal. This younger version of his mate without the experience of broken heart or maturity was refreshing.

"You got his personality and packaging." Zeal's ended wandered over this Thaxton's covered crotch.

"Direct aren't you." This Thaxton knew where Zeal was looking on him.

Zeal ended up lying back on the pillows placed behind him and told this Thaxton how they came to be. Skipping on a few details about how his friend would steal his egg or future Thaxton's possessive. Not pointing out names or even describing who was who as he spoke about the memory. Stopping when watching this Thaxton's jaw just drop upon listening to thoroughly.

"That's new." Zeal yawned looking upon this Thaxton's expression.

"What do you mean?" This Thaxton watched Zeal drifted off to sleep.

No answer would come from Zeal since the young Fae spent better part of the day faded into the evening. Since being dump in part of Fae history known as the Great Fae War he learned about. Right off, Zela spent the better part of the day avoiding fellow Fae from Light or Dark sides. Only wanting to him because he was a unaligned succubus-hybrid with combat training. Left him to go to only place he knew by heart before passing out within past Thaxton's garden. To only be found by one of past Thaxton's elder claimed humans hour later. Who used her strength to carry Zeal into past Thaxton's mansion and bandaged him up. To only hand him over to past Thaxton upon him finding out or hearing about the injured Fae. He took action in taking him as his own in fear his mate would use this Fae as her personal play thing.

Left past Thaxton had to smile without being forced to be quiet or told to be silent by dominant woman. Choosing to take a lay down beside this fellow Fae and have a restful sleep for one night. Making sure to lay facing Zela just incase he got hungry and needed chi to feed, or needed to keep warm. Either way he was glad he wasn't with his mate since she was forceful woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within the present, a frustrated Thaxton sat on a cushioned chair facing a scorched floor within his formal sitting room. Recalling how one of his fellow elders' harassed and trapped Zeal without a care. Luring him into a spell circle that he had drawn him self while activating a spell. What happen to Zeal had Thaxton ready lash out at his own family for what they did. He was glad Xepher and Candy were there to calm him down while Drite cried and hadn't stopped.

"Uncle!" Xepher called to him from a doorway. "Anything?"

"Not even a flicker." Thaxton sat back in his seat.

He hadn't moved from this spot since Zeal disappeared from his eyes to go some where he couldn't reach. Trying to get the perimeters of the spell used wasn't going too happened since the caster was mute. Leaving Thaxton to have the old man dismissed from his sight so eh could calm down.

"Hungry?" Xepher asked about Thaxton's appetite. "It's a all meat stew."

"Bring me a bowel and something to drink." Thaxton could image Zeal yelling at him for starving himself.

Off Xepher would go to get his uncle something not being there when a strange light illuminated the room. Took on the outline of Zeal to the point Thaxton left his seat and neared the spell circles center. Falling to his knees and releasing his tail when Zeal fully materialized before him.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **

A song from album by .

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

**:**

Thaxton felt some thing was off when Zeal returned from his accidentally trip to his elder Fae's past. Unable to embrace Zeal like he wanted, every time he tried to get close to young one. Zeal always found a reason or flat out excuse to get away from Thaxton when they were alone. This started to worry Thaxton to the point that something may have caused Zeal to change.

"WHAT?" Zeal asked dropping his sandwich. "How can you say that?"

"You haven't allowed me to just hold you or share a kiss." Thaxton explained his outburst.

"I'm not tired of you." Zeal screeched.

Zeal put aside the lunch he made him self to speak to Thaxton about why he hadn't returned his psychical touching. Wanting to find the words for Thaxton to understand how he been feeling, Not wanting to sound like he was attracted to the elder sitting before him concerned over him. Since he arose form his seat right beside Thaxton with one of his hands still on the table.

"It's the difference and the similarities between the past and present you ….still have." Zeal spoke of Thaxton's personalities traits. "One being…."

Zeal stopped before Thaxton by an inch and an half, staring right into those reptilian shaped pupils. Adoration and affection those green retinas carried as they stared back toward Zeal's own.

"Call it shock!" Zeal finally spoke.

A tension that Thaxton didn't know he had within very fiber of his muscles just melted away. That wanted relaxation finally came to his body upon hearing those much needed words form Zeal. Allowing him to focus on completely releasing his tail while he started to mellow out. Once his extra appendage was free, he ended up moving his tail toward Zeal's waist with ease. Pulling the young Fae toward him while informing him he could try to act like he was back then.

"You can't make those promises." Zeal whispered. "…I kind of like you now."

"What is the problem that still lingers?" Thaxton asked still worried.

Zeal ended up leaning forward, so he could quietly make a request that only Thaxton could hear. That had the elder quote amused as this thick blush brushed a crossed Zeal's face like spilled paints. This had Thaxton taking one of Zeal's hands in his own and tugs him forward in his arms. Allowing the young Fae to rest his head on a clothed chest whole rest of him went limp./

"My body is always opened to your touch." Thaxton reminds Zeal.

Not that Zeal had time to listen when he's eyes closed to the sound of someone entering Thaxton's bedroom. In turn were told to get lost after the stunt they pulled in sending Zeal away. Not that they tried to explain their actions by bringing up off limits topic for Zeal and Thaxton. Stating one of the myths about a dragon's origins is that from darkest pits of underworld. First dragon's nest can be found made form charred bone of a sinners flesh, shed scales, and chucks of ice. Nestling would was said to be the ancestors of all future Dragons in Fae community.

"That's an Eastern Fae myth." Thaxton reminds his visitor. "I am Western Dragon, the only elder living in the East."

"Then pick another?" The visitor asked staring at Zeal like he was stain.

This had the person dismissed by Thaxton roaring so loud that the room they were in shook. Seconds later Zeal lifts his head mumbling that being the grandson of Hades always a bad thing? This had Thaxton running his talons through Zeal's hair assuring him he rather not care.

"I would always be by your side." Thaxton confirmed an old promise. "I shall always be your servant."

"Better be, since I've been around and nobody can ….." Zeal had his mouth covered by Thaxton.

"We've been over this." Thaxton spoke with a slight growl. "Do not speak about your past partners."

Zeal then smile as he fell back sleeps in Thaxton's arms liking how elder's heart beat soothed him. This is how they stayed through out most of the day until announcing that Zeal was officially back. Presenting Candy with a whole DVD filled with recordings of their softer moments together. Hand written confessions from Fae and kept humans were handed over to Hale and Shane. Pyre and Bo were allowed some alone time to privately chat with Zeal about everything. Anyone else agreed to a private only party with The Dal that was fully paid for by Thaxton. This meant leaving the safety of Estate where they been since Zeal was decomposing, and go out.

That they did after one of Thaxton's claimed humans gave them a ribbon when they were leaving. Saying this was woven by her and the others kept humans that Thaxton had taken in and treated as his own. Strands of their hairs and dye they made from flowers harvested from Estate's flowers.

"Call it our gift to an already bonded couple." She spoke before running off.

"I'm only marked." Zeal reminds her.

Zeal took the ribbon and reached in back of Thaxton's head by getting on his tip toes in straining motion. When he couldn't fully grasp the end of Thaxton's braid remembering how tall elder was. Thaxton had to take over tying off the end of his braid with the ribbon in a neat bow.

"Better." Zeal returned to standing on his feet flatly.

"Yes, but I still wish to do something more." Thaxton took in his appearance.

Zeal watched at darken hues and more conservative clothes turned in streams of whirling threads. Showing aged old body molded by combat during The Great Fae War and repeated work out routine. Harden plains of endless muscles that would stand still awaiting to be clothes. Ended up being covered in more modern clothing with a lighter tone then what Thaxton wore.

"This doesn't mean we're starting to wear matching outfits." Zeal looked away trying to hide his blush.

Thaxton fixed one of his sleeves to usual looking sweater made of wool and cotton blends with an introverted collar. Smiling in his own way at the way Zeal was reacting to how he redressed him self. He ended up grabbing his jacket while taking hold of Zeal's hand with another.

"I rather we stay true to who we are." Thaxton didn't like Zeal's idea.

"Then I can't borrow this?" Zeal asked about a caplet with slits for sleeves.

"Where did you find my old cloak?" Thaxton watched Zeal pull it on.

Zeal secured the fasteners of the caplet unable to fully remember where he found this outer wear. Fuzzy images of changing his own clothes without aid from Thaxton or claimed human. Some how ended with him opening one of the many stream trunks in Thaxton's bedroom. Pulling out countless pieces of clothing one could wear over their own to keep warm. What caught his attention was this very caplet he correctly was about to walk out the door in.

"It's a little big on you." Thaxton noticed the size.

"Also smells like musky embers." Zeal pulled his arms through the slits. "We going?"

Thaxton ended up granting this request by pulling Zeal into him where he had to look up at him. Upon making eye connect with other was the perfect distraction for Thaxton to release his smoke. Green mist would surround the pair from head to toe blocking out their range of sight. Would be interrupted when a drunken Candy's voice could be heard singing poorly to a song. Xepher's voice followed informing her how she needed to calm down and wait the others. She would have gone on if Thaxton hadn't come charging out of smoke with Zeal behind him.

"Shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon?" Thaxton asked surprised at his nephew and daughter-in-law's presences.

"Came back early to start the new season of Dragon Man and his mortal lover." Candy drunkenly cheered.

Xepher stated the online business she used to sell her recordings of Thaxton and Zeal in sexual matter (beside other merchandise of them). Had already gained a strange fandom and become popular among people. Some even started purchasing a line of themed bedroom toys. Some of those people have been suggesting a new addition to sex toy line.

"I am not doing a plaster mold of my junk." Zeal thought was plain creepy.

"Actually?" Lasei corrected Zeal's line of thought by looking at Thaxton. "It's more of a two for one special."

This had Candy put down her drink to pull a do-it-yourself-kit sitting a near by stool next to her. She would end up picking up despite her drunken stupor she placed her self in turning to face Thaxton.

"Get to work. I need the mold by next month." She smirked.

"I tried to get her to change her mind." Xepher didn't want Thaxton angry.

"To late on that one." Lasei got ready for Thaxton's fury.

Instead Thaxton took the item from hands of drunken Candy with out an exchange of words. Looking the contains over with careful of ease while he turned away from everyone including Zeal, and heads to his usual table. Removing his jacket with greatest of ease while pulling a chair out.

"You broke my fiancée!" Zeal screeched at a drunken Candy.

"This isn't like Uncle." Xepher agreed.

"I say drink and wait for him to answer." Lasei hands Zeal a beer. "He may be thinking things over."

Zeal took that beer before Xepher reached for the glass surface and gulps the liquid all at once. Ignoring this had everyone warning Zeal to slow down because of what happens when downs alcohol like this. Since an empty bottle was slammed on counter so loudly everyone jumped. Had Zeal slightly stumble in place while his eyes took on a golden glow everyone knew.

"Zeal, sweetie…. are you alright?" Lasei took the risk in reaching toward her nephew.

"Don't touch him." Candy warned Lasei.

Before a hand could be laid on Lasei in order to assess what condition that Zeal would be in. Thaxton some how ended up wrapping an arm around Zeal's waist and drew him away from everyone. Reminding Zeal of his habit of becoming inebriated whenever he hurriedly drinks. What Thaxton got was flirty smile Zeal usually wore before he started Chi sucking from someone. Followed by a glowly eyes and a whimsical way that moved one of his hands around.

"How did this happen?" Thaxton asked looking to everyone.

"You walking away to look at ….that…" Xepher answered.

"….you left me alone to play with a new toy…." Zeal mumbled.

Thaxton ended up dragging Zeal back to his table where his jacket and the kit laid completely discarded. Planting Zeal on the chair he was on while whispering something into his ear softly. Xepher blushed at what he could hear from his uncle as he handled Candy reaching her drink limit. Lesai shifted her attention to Candy also reminding her everyone was arriving soon, and her being drunk wouldn't help.

"Put what's she's been drinking on my tab." Thaxton would join them.

Lasei ended up setting up a trey with small glass cup and two or three chilled bottles of imported rice wine. That would be lifted into the air by Thaxton using one hand while other left behind some bills. Would be taken after Lasei refilled Xepher glass and started giving Candy a Fae remedy for drunkenness.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **

A song from The Sweet Escape album by Gwen Stefani.

In this story, a Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful Life:<strong>

Thaxton hadn't ever seen Zeal, so happy in his life after the Hand Fastening ceremony they had. To only push off the worn sofa he had been sitting on to fetch something to eat in the kitchen near by. Somewhat debating what to eat since he didn't have he privacy of a chef to prep a meal. Since he and Zeal were hiding out in Bo's home as baby sitter / honeymooning for a month or two. Using was remanded in Bo's home to their advantage while bonding.

"I could make you something?" Zeal offered.

"I would like to do this myself since I spent my whole life being cared for." Thaxton could do this him self.

Thaxton may have to compete against his fellow kin for the affection of his mother in some hole in the ground. Covering him self in bite marks and blood that was never his own from time to time. Led to him being picked by the one of the more prodigious members of his clan, and raised by them. Where he was waited by hand and foot by claimed humans or enslaved lower Fae. A mother goose Fae was his full time caretaker and nanny that acted as a parental figure for him. There was something always there to dress him and one to feed him when he needed it. He was never allowed to do anything him self no matter what he did or was with.

"You do know how to use half the appliances?" Zeal asked Thaxton.

"I am not my son." Thaxton knew what Zeal meant.

Drite ended up whining from his playpen about that pun made on his expense while playing with his ball. Hitting this round object with his newly extended tail against a solid wall of wood and plaster. When his ball bounces out his range of his tail or claws to touch the surface. No sounds of a floor getting scratched up while he crawls around were made as he moved. Do to a blanket or some kind of rug being under the playpen and the small hatchling dragon.

"He seems to know more then you when it comes to every thing." Zeal corrected Thaxton.

"Funny." Thaxton rolled his eyes at him.

He ended up pulling out or putting up food of all kinds until he had a plate full of left over and take out. To only take this filled plate back with him to the sofa and take his seat back before eating. Using chop sticks then fork or a spoon to place food within his mouth as he chewed. Allowing Zeal to steal a few scraps of food from an egg roll to a branch of broccoli dipped in Ranch.

"You still have that half eaten ham and cheese sandwich…." Thaxton pointed out a half eaten sandwich on the coffee table.

Zeal ended up reaching out toward the sandwich he stopped eating when Thaxton joined him on the sofa. Picked it up within the napkin it was still wrapped in and turned slightly toward Drite's playpen. Where he tossed the sandwich while yelling heads up to gain the hatchlings attention. That would be ripped apart by Drite not caring if he also munched on the napkin.

"You're spoiling his dinner." Thaxton reminds Zeal.

"I get it." Zeal stole more food off Thaxton's plate. "I am a bad parent."

Thaxton couldn't help but lean side wards with a whole green bean pod sticking out from between are lips. This was welcomed by Zeal who greeted him with a opened mouth upon Thaxton getting closer. His own mouth closed about the whole green bean pod to the point Thaxton released it. Watching Zeal suck in the whole green bean pod and chew with his mouth closed.

"Better?" Thaxton mocks Zeal's form of speech.

"Still rather take it off your plate." Zeal stole fried shrimp.

Thaxton would end up allowing Zeal to steal more food form his plate before it would end up empty. On to the table he would place his plate and chop sticks to take hold of Zeal's hand. Using the excuse there wasn't any napkins around to wipe off Zeal's fingers to run his tongue over the tips. Going slow and adding the right amount of saliva to moisturize elder's fingers. Didn't stop Thaxton from forgoing his indented meal of actual food and turn his attention to Zeal.

"You're such a tease." Thaxton would pull the young Fae into his embrace.

"Hmmmm…." Zeal fell upon onto Thaxton's chest.

Smiled the two exchanged before Zeal settled on to Thaxton's chest and hear his heart beat was enough. Showing the love a elder Fae would have for his second love in the form of a younger Fae. He joined in Fae ceremony of holy matrimony after three years of courting and coupling. Planning to give his first born another offspring he would come to make with Zeal.

Leaving Zeal and Thaxton to start thinking about finally having that second child of their own


End file.
